


Coveralls

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, Ok sex in future chapters hint hint wink wink, may up the rating later, slow burn swanqueen, some bad language cause it's Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailbonds person Emma Swam rolls into Storybrooke takes a mechanic job at Leroy's and meets Mayorial hopeful Regina Mills. Then it starts......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Grease and Glamor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. All help is welcome.  
> All mistakes are mine.... sorry.  
> I do not own ouat or anything of that sort.  
> I will try to update every week, but y'all know that life happens.  
> Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody!! I'm going back through the chapters and trying to fix the punctuation problems. Eh, the program I was using and mostly me made everything a mess. I will straighten it out though, chapter by chapter!

"Swan! The brake pads ain't gonna put Themselves on!"

"Damn Grumpy, you don't have to yell .... In. My. Ear. " Emma yelled back, grinning.

Leroy took another big draw on his cigar and smiled at himself. 'Grumpy' did kinda suit him, he thought. 

Emma sighed and placed the caliper back on the rotor and tightened it down before putting the tire on and lowering the Mercedes down on the concrete floor. She hadn't worked on many fancy, smancy cars, but a brake job was a brake job and it was a welcome change from all the usual Fords and Chevys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sidney, I don't care what mundane nonsense has caused you to be late in retrieving my car, but, rest assured, there WILL BE consequences!" Regina smiled into the phone, knowing that on the other end of the line a very nervous man was probably about to soil himself. "Now, tell me, Sidney, where is my car being serviced? Hmmmm?"

Regina Mills was not known as a patient woman, but she did know how to bide her time and seize an opportunity when it was practically dropped in her lap.  


Yes, when her old mentor and, very loosely termed, friend Mr.Gold had called her about the impending allegations of his ill doings as Mayor, followed by his hasty resignation, she quickly entered the fray as a candidate.

Returning to Storybrooke was both bittersweet and rewarding. Once elected Mayor she could mold the little northeastern seashore town into a thriving port  
giant. And, if some of the local townsfolk, that looked down on her as a child, happened to suffer a few setbacks, well......,what a lovely bonus.

\--------–--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Swan was generally a happy go lucky person. After being bounced around home after home in the foster care system, she still believed in the good in people. Although, most of the time people continued to let her down. Did that make her a pessimistly optomist or an optomistly pessimist?  


Either way, it was one of her traits that was valuable while she was a bailbonds person in Boston. Strange that while taking a break from the big city she found herself in this small town. While driving her trusty Bug down Main Street, it coughed and spit as she quickly turned off the street and, by a quirk of fate, pulled into Leroy's place.

"Damn nice lookin' Bug you got there, sister. " Leroy said.

"Yeah,Thanks. I think it must have sucked some trash down one of the carbs and choked on it. I built this old heap myself and if you don't mind lending me some tools, I'll tear into one or both of the carbs and be on my way. " Emma said over her shoulder.

Leroy walked around the bright yellow Bug while talking "Oversize tires, cut fenders, roll bar, nerf bars and heavily modified engine! I am impressed, little sister!"

Emma turned around and said " I'm Emma, Emma Swan and this car has been a lifesaver while chasing down bail jumpers. Oh yeah, I'm a bailbonds person in Boston. "

After repairing the Bug in short time, Leroy mentioned that he could use a good mechanic and repo person for his business.

"I like working on cars, something I picked up in one the group homes I lived at. "said Emma

"Well, the job offer still stands if you want it. " said Leroy. "You could still do your bail jumper work and.... hey, I think there is a Deputy Sheriff job open too. But I NEEd a good mechanic!!"

Two weeks later and here she is, a valuable employee of Leroy's Auto Sales and Garage.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leroy's Auto Sales and Garage. "Regina said laughably as she walked up to the front door. "How quaint." 

After stepping into the tiny front office, while trying to wipe the grease off of her hands from the doorknob, Regina was suddenly facing the shop owner.

"Regina Mills, been a while since I've seen you around these parts. "

"Leroy, I see you have managed to somehow stay in business in spite of your..... short comings. " Regina snickered.

"Hey, enough of the short jokes, Your Majesty. I think Swan has your car ready. This way please. "

"Swan?" Regina wondered.

Walking into the garage area, Regina spotted the back of a mechanic with a long blond ponytail in a set of grease stained coveralls.

"Swan, this is Regina Mills. Shes here for the Mercedes. "

Regina turned to Leroy as Emma turned around and said "That's Miss Regina......."

She never finished her sentience as she was met with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

'Well, my, my. Storybrooke is more promising than I imagined.' thought Regina.

The only thing Emma could think was 'Damnnnnnn!'


	2. Of Fries and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank You to everyone that has taken the time to read my little story .(yay)  
> The tale continues.....

With a smirk on her lips, Emma turned around to tell Leroy to let Miss Money Bags know that she's gonna need a new set of tires before long. But that was quickly forgotten when her eyes fell on the most beautiful woman she had Ever seen!

As Emma's eyes moved from the 3 inch heels and dark hose to the light grey pencil skirt, her breath caught as she followed up the white shirt with just a hint of lace visible below the slender gold necklace that hung around the most tempting neck (omg!) to ever be supporting such a glorious face that the sun itself should hide in embarrassment. Perfect short, dark hair framing luscious, plump red lips and gorgeous dark eyes.

And all Emma could think was...."Dammmmn"

Regina slowly walked towards her car, slightly turning her head to glance at Emma, and said "I do hope that everything is in perfect working order, Miss Swan and if I am ever in need of tune up I will, most defiantly, be in touch with you.......dear. "

Emma damn near melted into her coveralls and just managed to nod her head and smile like an idiot as Regina drove out of the garage.

Leroy was at Emma's side watching Regina leave when he said "You know Miss Mills is running for Mayor in our beloved little town. "

"Really, you mean she's smart on top of everything else!" Emma said.

Puzzled, Leroy looked at Emma "What, never mind, get back to work Swan. "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina grinned to herself thinking of how absolutely stunned the young blonde  
had been in the garage. Stunned.... I would say that Miss Swan was what was stunning! Blonde ponytail that would brush out to be a most magnificent mane of epic proportions and those brilliant green eyes. Yes, a soul could get lost in them and wouldn't care. And, what, do tell, are those coveralls hiding? One day, Miss Swan.... one day.

First there is a another position that needs my full attention and that would be Mayor of Storybrooke!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had just finished putting the transmission pan on the old Dodge pickup when her stomach growled like a 20 year old starter motor. As she rolled out from under the truck, looking at the clock on the wall, she muttered "Freakin' great, 2:00! That's two days in row I've missed lunch ."

Just as she was stepping out of her coveralls, Emma heard a thick, feminine, southern accent say "Well, hello darlin, you must be the cutest little grease monkey that I've ever seen!"

Startled, Emma snapped her head up to see a mass of brown hair and a huge smile on an attractive young woman.

"My names Ruby and old Leroy sent me here with a cheeseburger and fries for his new guy. Guess the new guy is a girl though, huh?" Ruby said eyeing the blonde from head to toe with a wolffish grin .

"Yup, last time I looked I was a girl an..... "

"If you need somebody else to check, just to be sure, I thi........"

Emma's face turned bright red as she said quickly "Nooo, I'm good, but thanks (?) anyway. Hi, I'm Emma Swan and I'm starving. I've been here two days and have been living off snacks and stuff I brought with me from Boston . "

Ruby handed the bag to Emma and said "Honey, I'll have to show you where all of the basics are around here. By the way, I work at Granny's Diner on Main Street. Serving breakfast, lunch and supper!"

Emma moaned as she took a second huge bite of the burger while Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"How in the world did a sure enough, southern bell end up in Storybrooke, Maine?"

Ruby looked at Emma and said "Yeah, I grew up in South Carolina. Then my parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15, so I came back here, after the funeral, with Granny. "

Emma choked on some fries and spit out "Oh, shit, I am so sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. Damn, I'm sorry. "

Ruby smiled at Emma "Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. Anyway, my granny is The Granny of Granny's Diner. "

Emma smiled and started back eating.

"Now I'm just being nosey, but where are you staying? Granny owns the only hotel in town and I haven't seen you before today. "Ruby asked.

Emma swallowed thickly and answered "Grumpy, ahhh Leroy let me stay in the little room above the office. "

Ruby gasped and said "Good Lord girl, to be sure we can do better than that!"

"It's okay, I just got here and......."

"Hogwash! You'll come with me to Granny's right now and you...."

"Ok, slow down. Geesh! How about I stop by tomorrow and we can figure something out. " Emma said with her hands in the air in surrender.

" Ok, but if you come to the diner at breakfast, I'll give you a hot cup of coffee, on the house."

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss...."

"Lucas, Ruby Lucas, very pleased to meet you!"

"Likewise!" said Emma shaking Rubys hand.

"Now, what do you know about one Regina Mills, Miss Lucas?" Emma asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh my, maybe I can answer that Burnnig question tomorrow morning." said Ruby as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, Ha,Ha! See you tomorrow Rubes. " Said Emma throwing a rag at the girl.

Turning back to the truck, Emma let out a sigh and said "Look's like it's just you and me till 5:00. Let's Finnish this!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, on the other side of town, Regina had settled into her new home at 108 Mifflin St. After pouring herself a generous glass of wine, she sat down in a lush chair in her study. With only a short time until the election, she would have to hit the campaign trail hot and heavy.

"Hot and heavy .... " she smirked, "I would venture to guess a woman like Miss Swan would be quite delicious in a 'hot and heavy' situation. "

Downing the last of the wine in her glass, Regina climbed the stairs leading to her bedroom with a satisfied smile on her lips.


	3. Of Coffee and Conversations

Regina sat up in bed holding her neck for fear it would break. Massaging the tender muscles, she slowly rolled her head to the left and then right, grunting happily when hearing the cracks and pops that signaled an almost blissful relief from the previous unpleasant discomfort.

Looking at the clock on the dresser, she pushed herself back against the headboard and decided that she would allow just a few more minutes of rest before starting her day.

The arousing thoughts of Miss Swan were replaced with completely different ones once her eye lids fully closed. She dreamed of her older sister Zelena and other things from her past while she was growing up in Storybrooke. Although Zelena and her had never been close, Regina was quite fond of her little nephew Henry. Who was not so little any more. He must be about 11 or 12 years old now. Yes, Henry was a bright spot in an ordinarily dismal town.

Sighing as she slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take her morning shower "I suppose I should pay my dear, older, sister a visit today. "

And with that thought, Regina stepped into the shower turning the hot water up until the steam was wafting all through the room. With a smile she leaned back against the shower wall and let her thoughts drift back to a certain mystery blonde as she moved the handheld shower head down her chest, past her taunt stomach, and lower, lower........mmmmmm, yessssss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the alarm clock blaring out an annoying chirp, chirp, chirp, Emma jerked to the right and promptly fell off the tiny cot that was her bed. "Bitch!" she yelled. Picking herself up from the floor, she looked around the little room, shook her head, and muttered "I've got to upgrade my living situation. "

Glancing at her phone on the table she remembered the call from last night. Her old partner in crime Killian needed help on capturing a bailbond jumper. And that meant ......."Bloody Hell I've got to get a move on. "

Throwing her clothes on, she ran down the stairs only stopping to scribble down a note to Leroy and out the door she went! Firing up the Bug, she slammed the gear shift into first and shot off towards Grannys. After all, she thought, the coffee ain't gonna drink itself!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before walking into the diner, Regina put on her best political face and stepped though the door, ringing the little bell above. It had been five years since she had set foot in the diner or the town for that matter. She had decided to stop by this morning to start off her, almost assured, bid for the office of Mayor. And Granny makes a mean cup of coffee .

There was a light crowd in the diner and that made Regina more comfortable, seeing a few faces that she recognized and most she did not. Granny nodded her head towards her and motioned for Ruby to take her order.

"Good morning Mam, sit anywhere you like and I will take your order. " Ruby said happily.

Regina smiled back and announced, "Good morning to you too, dear. My name is Regina Mills and this candidate for Mayor would like a cup of coffee, black, please. Thank you. "

Granny chuckled and thought ' Well , Regina still knows how to put on a show "

Regina took a seat in a booth near the back so she could see any and everyone that entered the diner. Just as Ruby sat the coffee down on the table, the diner door swung open and Ruby yelled out "Hey, Sugar-britches!!"

Regina was about to reprimand Ruby for shouting in her ear when she followed the waitresses line of sight and saw who she was addressing in such an exuberant way.

The second she entered the diner, Emma heard Ruby's' voice. And then her face turned bright red. Nodding at the others in the diner she quickly walked to where Ruby was standing.

"What the Hell, Ruby." Emma hissed quietly.

"Just happy to see you this morning!" Ruby said and waved her hand towards Regina "Emma Swan have you met Miss Regina Mills? She is in the running for Mayor. If you would find a seat I'll be glad to bring you coffee . "

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes and squeaked out " Hi ? " and turned to high tail it to the lunch counter when she heard " Miss Swan , you may sit with me, if you like. That is if you plan on drinking your coffee here. "Regina said while smiling.

Emma stopped and faced Regina saying "Thank you, "Miss Mills I think I will. "as she shrugged off her red leather jacket while sliding into the booth.

Starring, Regina took in the well defined, muscular arms that extended from either side of the incredibly tight, white tank top that was tightly covering a most generous bosom hidden underneath.

Regina blinked twice and said "Excellent and, please call me Regina, dear. "

Pushing her jacket to the end of the seat Emma smiled back at the softest looking pair of lips in all of the known world. "Ok, but then call me Emma. "

Call her Emma ? My God , thought Regina , how she wanted to 'scream ' Em- Ma ! at the top of her lungs while arching her back off her bed .......

"Fine, dear. " she said as she sipped her coffee trying to slow her racing pulse down.

"Fresh coffee, on the house, as promised" said Ruby placing the steaming cup in front of Emma.

"Thanks Rubes. " Emma said while dumping three packets of sugar into the cup..

Ruby snorted out "Whoa there Ems, you'll be up for days after drinking that much caffeine!"

"It's ok, I've got a job upstate and will be gone......"

"Emma Swan?" a handsomely rugged dark haired man said as he approached the booth.

"Yes, that's me. " Emma said looking in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Graham. "Then turning his head said "Regina, sorry for the interruption. "

Regina nodded and flipped her hand saying "It's fine Graham. "

"Ok" looking back "Emma, Leroy told me about you and your other job so I started checking around and you are more than qualified for the job. I seriously hope you apply for the Deputy position. I Just wanted to meet you and personally invite you to be a more permanent fixture in out little community. "Graham said reaching out his hand towards Emma.

Regina tried to act non interested in the conversation, but in reality she was hanging on every word.

Emma slid out of the booth taking Graham's outstretched hand firmly shaking it "Thank you for even thinking of me. Guess I owe Grumpy one. I will definitely consider it. "

When Regina turned to follow Emma as she stood to talk to Graham she noticed with much amusement that she was eye level with one of the most splendidly shaped derrieres wrapped in incredibly tight blue jeans. And she was starring ..... again!

Graham let out a loud chuckle "You know Grumpy does suit him, ha, ha. Well, I better go. Think about the job real hard now Swan. Catch you later, Regina. " and he was walking out the door.

When Emma turned around she just caught Regina checking out her butt and with a smirk on her face she said as she sat down "Anything worth checking out in town?"

Regina smiled over her coffee cup "I'd say so ......most assuredly. "

Emma laughed and said "What were we talking about before we were interrupted"

"You were saying something to Miss Lucas about going on a job, away or such. "

"Right. I'm really a bailbonds person first and a mechanic secondly. Anyway, got a call to track down a bail jumper up state so I'll be gone for a little while. "

Regina looked at Emma thoughtfully "I suppose between being a bailbonds person and a mechanic is what keeps you in amazing physical shape. "

"Ha! I wish. No, I still have to run, lift weights, sit ups ..." Emma found her eyes tracing down Reginas delicate neck to her appealing cleavage just above a straining shirt button before lifting her eyes to lock with dark brown ones and saying "Basically anything that makes me sweat. "

Regina coughed a little while Emma smiled to herself and quickly said "But look at you, is that amazing figure of yours natural or do you work at it?"

Regina laughed "Thank you, but I also must exercise or face the consequences. The positions I've held at major corporations and government facilities have provided ample walking for cardio and my legs, but for my upper body,"Regina leaned across the table and motioned for Emma to do the same "for upper body strength I would knock all the chauvinistic higher up bastards down a notch or two. "

Emma sat back and busted out laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Damn Regina, I hope you win the election because I think you'd make a hell of a Mayor!"

Ruby and Granny stood with their mouths gaped open in astonishment. Until Granny told Ruby to get back to work.

"Whew, on that note, I need to hit the road. Regina I really enjoyed talking with you and I hope we can continue our budding friendship. "Emma smiled standing up and putting on her jacket.

Regina also stood, grabbed her coat and said "I, too, have enjoyed this .... talk. I'm on my way out so I'll walk with you. "

As they were leaving, Emma waves at Ruby "Later Rubes, I'll see you when I get back. "

"You better Emma, we've got to find you a new place to live." said Ruby back.

"This... .is your car?" Regina said while looking at a very different kind of car.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it. " grinned Emma. "See you next week, Regina. "

Regina waved as Emma drove away and quietly said "Until next week, Sugar-Britches. "


	4. Of Pizza and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Thank you soooo much !  
> The sex is coming , I promise !!  
> Just want to develop some more of the relationships.  
> Remember , Swanqueen is endgame !!!

Emma was exhausted .It had taken three and a half days to track down one Robin Jenkins A.K.A. Robin Hood.What a Asshole. He got the steal from the rich part down but somehow he forgot to give it to the poor.He kept it for himself plus has a few assault on a female charges.Hence, he is a ginormous , fucking asshole.But , tomorrow night she will be nabbing him at the biker bar on Walnut St. Yeah , that bastard is going down.

Getting ready for bed in the cheap motel , Emma cut off the old tv and slipped under the covers.She always had felt at home in any big city but now , after being in Storybrooke ,   
the city seems lonely and impersonal. She would put in for the Deputy Sheriff job first thing when she returned. Ha ! If Regina is elected Mayor ,then the Sheriffs department and the Mayor need to have a close working relationship " .Like, REAL close .Ha !" Emma snorted out with a laugh.

\-------------–--------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was exhausted.After leaving the diner , Regina started walking towards her sisters house ,stopping every now and then , to speak to the locals and tell of how they should vote for her in the up coming election.By the time she reached Zelenas house, her face felt like it was going to crack. But , she must smile and look interested while the idiot towns people talk of their dismal lives.Oh , the price she pays for power.

As she approached Zelenas , she taken aback by the deteriation of the house in general.  
As she climbed the stairs to the front door , she hesitated before reaching for the doorbell and whispered " Zelena, what has become of you ? "

After pushing the button , Regina took a step back, straightening her skirt , and waited on the door to open.When it creaked open , Henry's eyes widened and he flew to Regina , wrapping his arms tightly around her waist , looking up with sad brown eyes , saying softly " Aunt Regina , Aunt Regina ."

Stunned , Regina draped her arms over Henry's shoulders , saying " I'm here Henry.Let's go inside and talk this over.Is...Is your mother here ?

Regina walked through the doorway with Henry holding on for dear life .Looking around the front room she noticed , a little gladly , that there were no signs of a fray or struggle.Mostly the house just looked run down and in need of a thorough cleaning and airing out.

Satisfied that there was no imminent danger , Regina placed one hand on Henry's shoulder while her other hand went under his chin and gently lifted it up until she could look into his eyes and said softly , " Henry ,How I have missed you these past few years .You have grown into a most handsome young man that I almost did not recognize you.Please , tell me all the things that I have missed and then we will find you mother , ok ? " 

Henry half smiled at Regina " It is good to see you Aunt Regina , maybe you can help with Mom .I ....I ......I've done the best that I can , but my teachers are getting suspicious about ......everything and they told me I could end up in a foster home if Mom didn't straighten herself out ."

" Henry , you will NEVER be subjected to any foster home ! EVER ! I'm your family and do not forget it. I will.......

" Well , hello Regina or should I call you by your real name.....The Evil Queen . " said Zelena as she descended the winding staircase .

Startled by the monicker bestowed upon her by her older sister , Regina turned and quickly and calmly saying " Then , dear , you must most certainly be the Wicked Witch ."

" What are you doing here Regina and why are you coddling that whelp of a boy ?"

Regina subconsciously pulled Henry closer while her mind raced back to her mother ,Cora , and her demeaning nature and abusive manor ," Zelena ,what on earth is wrong with you !"she snapped .

" What's wrong ? ..... You , dear Sister , poisoned our mother against me and My own Child caused My beloved husband , Neal , to leave Me " Zelena screamed while pointing to Regina and Henry .

Regina gasped and said " Until We can determine exactly what is amiss , I believe it is best that Henry remain with me .I will return tomorrow to discuss options my dear , for clearly you not well " 

" Thank you for removing that little brat .Mother and I can finely have a moment of peace.I look forward to your return on the morrow. " said Zelena as she headed to the kitchen .

Regina recoiled in disgust at her sisters unclean and unkempt appearance . While taking Henry's hand Regina said " Come along Henry , everything will be alright ."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been biding her time in the bar by playing 8 ball and generally having a good time while keeping a keen eye out for Robin , the asshole , Hood. About 10:30 He walked in and started making his rounds, sharing tales of his adventures with anyone drunk or dumb enough to listen.

" Time to get this show on the road. " thought Emma as she made her way towards the mark. "Hey there handsome , buy a girl a drink ! " 

Robin turned to see golden locks framing an angelic face a with skin tight , white , wife beater and black jeans on. Robin gave a wide grin " Well damn girl , set your fine ass down and let Mr. Hood take care of you. And it IS ALL Good in the Hood !"

Emma smiled back taking the Jack and Coke , winking at Robin and downing half in one gulp .Robin did the same while grabbing Emma's arm and heading to the small dance area to the side.Setting their glasses on a table , Robin placed his hands on Emma's hips and , pulling her close , started grinding against her to the beat of the southern rock blasting through the speakers.

Sliding his hands down and squeezing Emma's toned ass , Emma said " Easy , we've got all night. Unless........you want to go to my place now ? "

Robin immediately picked up and drained his whiskey " Lets go , Princess ! "

Heading out to the street , Emma said " I have to get something from my car.Walk with me , please." Robin followed Emma as she strode to the car , reached in ,giving Robin a great view of her ass ,turned and quickly threw her arms around Robins neck and started kissing him passionately . Suddenly , Emma spun Robin around and handcuffed him behind his back. With a smirk she said " I'm Emma Swan and you are being taken in for jumping bail ."

Robin realized what was happening and tried to head butt Emma .Missing horribly , and getting a knee to the groin and an extremely hard uppercut.Picking him up and throwing the douche bag in the back of her Bug , Emma started to the jail and was looking forward to her hard earned money.Maybe tomorrow she could be on her way back to Storybrooke .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Regina's house was relatively quiet , but for the small sobs of Henry and the " shhh , shhh, it will be alright " from the brunette .Leading Henry into the mansion , Regina knelt down to look Henry in the eyes saying , " It's late.How about I call out for some pizza while you go upstairs and claim your room.Any room to the right of the stairs .After we eat you can take a hot bath or shower and retire to bed. In the morning , we will talk about what is happening and what can be done to correct ...ah ... make it better.Now go upstairs ! "

After Henry trudged up the stairs , Regina walked into her study , called in their pizza order , and poured herself a tumbler of apple cider. Taking a large sip , Regina sat down and sighed , thinking that this was not anything remotely resembling her plans but , such is life.Taking another sip , Regina thought of being Mayor , steering her sister back to her old , hateful self and a Miss Swan. All things in good time , I suppose.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma returned to the motel with a bottle of Jack , a pizza and a better attitude than she had in days. After taking a shower , she sat at the small table and took a long swig from the bottle , biting into a slice .. Smiling , she thought of the past few days and how she was looking forward to , hopefully being Deputy in Storybrooke , annnnd Regina .With a goofy grin , Emma thought that nothing was going to any of her plans but , hey , that's life !


	5. Of Burritos and Blindsides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Thanks for all the support.  
> All mistakes are mine .  
> Stay strong !!

Regina had intended to let Henry come downstairs on his own , but now that breakfast was ready , she decided to go up to his room to look in on him. She was sure that the smell of frying bacon would send Henry running down the stairs like a wild animal. 

Knocking on his bedroom door , Regina called out " Henry , breakfast is ready.Please join me downstairs , in the kitchen , and we will eat together. " She turned to leave but added " Just follow your nose ."

She stopped when she heard the door crack open a bit and Henry say " I don't have anything to wear except for the t-shirt you gave me last night and I can't find my clothes that I had on yesterday. "

Regina's heart ached for the little boy with the sad eyes and trembling chin . " Oh Henry ! I. I washed your clothes after you went to bed . Give me two minutes and I will bring them from the dryer. "

" Ok ...."

Once Henry had dressed in his school uniform , he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the little table to the side of the kitchen.Regina placed a full plate in front of Henry and sat down across from him with her plate as well." I know you would most certainly want to stay here today but you should go to school .And , at least it is Friday. Do you still go to the private school ? " asked Regina. 

Swallowing a mouthful of eggs and a large gulp of milk , " Not anymore. I go to the regular school across town. Miss Blanchard is my homeroom teacher. "

Of course she is ..thought Regina. She would ask Zelena about the switch in schools . " Please finish up quickly and get your backpack .We must leave soon or you are sure to be late. "

"I'm glad that I picked it up before we left m..m..my house " Henry said lifting the backpack from its place near the front door. 

Looking at him , Regina said " Yes , that was quick thinking. A sign of higher intelligence !"

Henry smiled as Regina locked the door and they walked to the Benz .The ride across town was uneventful as not much had changed since Regina was last here.

Pulling up to the school Henry said " You can just drop me off here ."

"Should I walk you in ? 

The horrified look on Henry's face was highly comical. " Ok , I take that as a no , then. " Regina laughed. 

"I will be here to pick you up after school. We will talk and sort things out later today .Have a great day , Henry. " 

" Ok , bye Aunt Regina "

As she was about to drive off , a haggard looking woman knocked on the drivers side window of the Benz , startling Regina and causing her to slam on the brakes .

With the car still rocking back and forth , Regina let her window down , looked at the woman , narrowed her eyes and said " Mary- Margaret !! What in the Hell are you doing ??"

Mary-Margaret pulled her hands together and bowed her head slightly saying excitedly " REGINA !! I thought that was you dropping Henry off.You know Zelena has been acting weird and doing some really strange things these past couple of months and Henry's grades have been falling too. .....

" Mary-Margaret !! Please !! I assure you , I will be investigating the situation as soon as I leave here .Now , if you will move away from my car I will be on my way. "

Shaking her head as she left the school , she headed towards Zelenas house to find out what has been going on with her sister.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma turned her head to smile at the Welcome to Storybrooke sign on the side of the road. She was happy .And , why shouldn't she be ? She had money in her pocket from a job well done , had eaten a burrito supreme from Taco Bell ( odd that there isn't a Taco Bell in Storybrooke ) and she was singing along with the radio , glad to be back in the quiet little town. She grinned " My town , maybe ."

As she was coming up to Storybrooke Middle School , Emma was shocked to see a black car crossing the center line and heading towards her.She slammed on the brakes , yanking hard on the steering wheel to the right , praying that there wasn't anyone walking or standing on the street as the Bug lurched like it was going to turn over but bounced over the curb striking a light pole. Emma's head smacked the dash with a sickening thud and it all went black as her eyelids closed.

Regina had been glaring at the meddlesome Miss Blanchard as she passed by the teacher , noticing a shocked and hurt expression on the woman .With a smirk still on her face , Regina turned to see that , she had drifted to the left , and a vehicle was dead in her sights ! She hit her brakes while spinning the steering wheel to the right , hoping for the best.

Sheriff Graham was about to get into his patrol car when he heard squealing tires and jerked his head towards the sound. 

Being closest to the black car that was sitting perpendicular to the sidewalk , Graham rushed to it , pulling the driver's door open .Surprised to see Regina , he quickly asked "Are you alright ?."

" Of course I'm not alright ! Some imbecile just tried to Kill me ! They should be arrested ." Regina practically screamed. " Now , Sheriff Graham , I have important business to attend to .You know where I live if my testimony is required .!"

Nodding towards Regina , the Sheriff dashed across the street to the wrecked yellow Bug.Opening the door , he immediately noticed the wide gash across the woman's forehead. With grim recognition , he realized that this was Emma Swan. Feeling for a pulse and finding a strong one he was relieved and hearing the sirens of the ambulance that someone else must have called , he said " Emma , your gonna be ok "

Only when Regina backed up and started towards her sisters house did she recognize the other vehicle as Miss Swans .Her heart dropped when she met the ambulance rushing by her but was too frightened and full of guilt to stop , so she kept driving , gripping the steering wheel tightly. She took a deep breath and vowed to check on her later at the hospital. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The incredibly strong smell of antiseptic and the incessant beeping of monitors are the first thing Emma is aware of as she struggles to open her eyes. When she finally does , a nurse smiles warmly and says " Welcome back to the land of the living ! The doctor wanted to speak with you when you woke up , I'll be back shortly. " She turns and exits through the door and in a few seconds Sheriff Graham pokes his head in the room .

" Knock , knock may I come in ? "

" You can come in , but , ....please don't knock ." Emma croaked out .

Graham smiled and entering the room pointed to the glass on the little table and asked " You need some water ?"

After filling the glass and handing it to Emma , Graham stood next to the hospital bed.

" Sheriff Graham , If you will please wait outside for just a bit .I promise I won't be too long and then you can continue to harass my patient " a sandy haired man said entering the room. 

Grinning sheepishly , the Sheriff winked at Emma and walked out the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina was a bundle of nerves. She had no idea what to expect when it came to Zelena and ....and...what about Miss Swan , no , Emma , is...is she alright ? Is she. .no , I will see her later and she will be fine.Regina swallowed the guilt that had started its way up her throat , wiped the tears from her face and with renewed determination pushed on to her sisters house. 

Arriving at Zelenas house , Regina was met with the curious presence of a truck from a moving company parked in her sisters driveway. Raising an eyebrow , Regina parked on the street and proceeded up the walkway to the front door , passing workmen coming out of the house with various size boxes. 

"Here to help in the move , dear ? "Zenena said with her hands on her hips  
and an evil grin .

" What is this about ? " Regina said while waving her hand to the side .

" Oh , Haven't you heard ? Henry will be living with a close relative of mine. Although , close is a bit of a stretch ."

"And , Who would this relative be ? " said Regina , crossing her arms over her chest. 

" You , of course ! " said Zelenea over her shoulder as she turned and walked into the house. 

Following her through the door , Regina grabbed her sister by the shoulder and spinning her around said " Henry is Your son ! "

Zelenas eyes flashed wildly before letting out a deafening laugh ."Regina , I have the legal papers drawn up already. All you have to do is sign and the Evil Queen will have a son.Quite odd though , isn't it " 

Remembering to close her mouth , Regina watched her sister sit in one of the grand , high backed chairs in the den and then took a seat on the couch beside her. 

Taking Zelenas hand in hers and looking sincerely in her eyes , Regina said " You do remember that our mother has passed , don't you ?"

" Maybe in body but not in spirit ." Zelena spat out. " She hovers over me every moment of every day. The only relief to be had is after a few wine bottles have been drained , and then it is but a brief reprieve . For soon her voice is back telling me what a disappointment I have become and why couldn't I be like Regina .Regina this , Regina that. I am sick of this life that has been fated to me. There is no ......Yes , Mother I hear you.I two think it is for the best ! "

With speed that completely caught Regina off guard , Zelena sprang from her chair , pulling a small dagger from under her shirt sleeve , and swinging it towards her sisters throat. 

Reginas eyes were wide with terror and she was frozen in place. A heartbeat passed and she regained control of her body just in time to roll to her left and leap off the couch. 

Two of the men carrying boxes through the room , quickly dropped them and rushed to Zelena , clutching her by the arms .

Regina , straightening her skirt as she stood up , said " Thank you both for your bravery and quick thinking. Now , if someone will please call the authorities , I would be most grateful."

Walking towards her sister who was growling and straining against her captors Regina looked into Zelenas eyes and , with as much sincerity as she could manage , said " I'm so , so sorry , sister. We will find a way through this together ."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Miss Swan , I'm Dr. Whale.Your injuries are minor from what we can tell. But you have sustained a very hard blow to the forehead and there is a chance of a concussion. Therefore , I would like for you to remain here overnight for observation.Any questions ? "

" No ..but ,Thank you for everything. "

Dr.Whale smiled , nodded his head and turned to the door but stopping , when Emma asked. 

" What about the other driver ? Are they ok? "

"I know nothing of the matter. No one else has been treated here for any accident of that kind " said the Dr. leaving the room as Sheriff Graham scooted past .

"I heard that you were spending the night " Graham said while sliding a chair up to the bed.

Emma leaned back and said " Yeah , First day back in town and I get to spend it in the hospital ." as she rubbed her forehead gently. "Hey !" Emma shouted sitting up " Where's all my stuff ? I had money from the job I just did and I need that money " Emma was franticly looking around the room. 

"Calm down Swan ! Everything is right here in this drawer. Here , look for yourself. " said Graham handing the jeans to Emma. 

Emma laughed and fell back on the bed ." Thank you. I thought things were going from bad to worse, ha,ha."

The Sheriff looked at Emma and said " You know , Regina said you tried to kill her ." 

" What !!! Owww my head ! Shit ! Fuck ! Damn ! What the Hell !! ?? Regina was the other driver ? She was ALL over my side of the road ! " Emma screamed. 

The door opened and a nurse looked in saying " Is everything ok in here ? "

Graham said " Sorry for the noise ."

"Try to tone it down a little " the nurse said , after giving them both a glare , before shutting the door. 

Turning back to Emma , Graham said " Look , I'm not accusing you of any wrong doing , ok . Just make it through tonight and I'll come pick you up when you're discharged tomorrow .You ..... still have an application to fill out ."

Shaking her head , trying to processes everything , Emma said " Yes I do." And after a bit asked " Hey , Where is my car ?."

" I had Leroy tow it to his garage. It's not drivable now. "

" Well......Hell " Emma woefully said and they both busted out laughing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was past 9:00 at night when Regina finally finished with admitting Zelena into the hospital psych unit. It was such a mess that she almost couldn't bear it.But hopefully it will prove to be just what her sister needs at this time.

Henry had went home with Miss Blanchard. Regina made a note to herself to be more nice to the teacher , rolling her eyes at the thought. 

Regina had inquired about Miss Swan and was now on her way to her room after finding out that the blonde was staying overnight. 

Opening the door quietly , Regina peered into the room. Stepping in , she could see Emma laying on her side , facing the opposite wall.By the dim light of the lone table lamp , the young woman's hair gave off the soft glow of an angel. Reginas breath caught in her throat as she slowly eased towards the bed. 

Reaching a hand to move some of Emma's golden hair from her face , Regina pulled her hand back as Emma , sill sleeping soundly , rolled over to face Regina , grunting as she did .

Regina smiled and bent down placing a chaste kiss to the top of Emma's head , receiving a soft sigh from Emma for her efforts. 

"Until next time, sleep well ." Regina whispered as she straightened up and stepped to the table and wrote a short note to Emma. Looking back one last time , Regina left the room and the hospital to head back home. It had been a taxing day for everyone it seems.


	6. Of Breakfasts and Breakthroughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely readers !!
> 
> I just noticed that I had misspelled both Graham and Sidney's names. Sorry !! Think I have corrected them now 
> 
> ALL mistakes are mine !!
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sidney snapped a picture of Regina leaving Emma Swans hospital room , he sneaked inside said room and took a photo of the sleeping woman .Leaving the hospital , he smirked and headed to the newspaper office to write the story , in hopes of making it to print tomorrow morning. He smiled thinking of how proud of him Regina is going to be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke up early and , swinging her legs over the bed to walk to the bathroom , she immediately noticed that her whole body ached . Like a whole , fucking lot .

On her way out of the bathroom she looked at the bed , shook her head and sat down in the chair near the table. She was ready to go , so she stood up and pulled on her jeans and tank top . She had just finished dressing when Dr.Whale knocked on the door asking " Miss Swan , may I come in ? " 

" Come on in Doc . " Emma said.

Whale walked in , followed by the sour nurse from last night , saying " Everything checks out good Miss Swan , so your free to go.But , you should be careful and no strenuous activities for a couple of days , ok ? "

" Sure thing Doc. Thanks for everything "

Whale nodded and walked out while the nurse was doing whatever she does , like probably checking to see if Emma had broken anything or something like that ,when the nurse spoke " Miss Swan , it seems that you have a note here by the lamp ." then she walked out the door , frowning as she left.

" Geez , Who pissed in her corn flakes ? " Emma said , picking up the note. Gazing at the elegant hand writing . Her name had never been written so beautifully before.She was about to open and read the note , when Sheriff Graham broke into the room saying " Alright Swan , time to go ! " 

Emma slipped the note in her pocket , grinned at the Sheriff and said " Lead the way !"

"So, Where to Emma ? " said Graham opening the passenger door of the police cruiser .

" To Leroy's , I suppose . " Emma said while sitting down and snapping the seat belt.

" Ok , do you want to stop at Granny's for breakfast first ? "

" No , oddly , I'm not really hungry right now. Just wanted to take a shower and put some clean clothes on , ya know ."

" You da Boss ! " said Graham starting the car and putting it in gear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina woke with an unfamiliar weight across her waist . Pushing up on her elbows while opening her eyes , she looked down at the boy curled into her side . She stroked Henry's hair and then draped an arm around his shoulder . This was all out of the ordinary , and a definite first for her , but she felt a deep sorrow for Henry and thought that if he was to remain with her then , maybe , that would not be a unwelcome circumstance .

Regina was getting up from the bed , when Henry looked up with sleepy eyes and said " I'm sorry ,I just didn't want to be all alone last night .I'll get up and go back my room. "

Regina quickly sat down on the bed cupping Henry's chin in her right hand saying " Oh , Henry ! You have done nothing wrong .Not by coming in here nor anything that your mother may have told you. " 

Hugging the now crying boy in her arms , Regina sobbed out " Henry , your mother , my sister is....is not well.You are old enough to know that she has been admitted to the hospital for psychiatric observation. " She wiped at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks and continued ," Zelena and I were as close as two sisters could be , but little by little , we went our own ways.Your grandmother was a very demanding woman and I think that she pushed your mother past her breaking point.I know that this is a lot to take in , but Henry , know this ......If for some reason , your mother is incapable to regain her composure , then , if you would allow me , I would like for you to reside with me ! "

Throughout the whole declaration , Henry stared at Regina with wide eyes and a feeling of wonderment . 

" I would like that Aunt Regina . Mom. .... Mom....she blames me for everything .I guess I'm just a bad kid . I must have done som........ "

" Do not EVER think that you are unworthy ! And you are NOT responsible for your mothers unwise choices ! " Regina said firmly .

" Ok . " said Henry smiling up at her.

" What say , .... you and I go downstairs , eat breakfast and then go buy you a few new things for you to wear .I'm sure you must have almost outgrown your present clothes. " Regina said with a genuine , heartfelt smile.

Henry bolted out of the bed saying " If your waiting on me , your backing up !! " as he headed out the bedroom door .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled into Leroy's , Emma said " Thank you Sheriff , I will come to the Police station Monday and fill out my application . "

" My name is Graham , and why wait until Monday ? You can come down to the station and do it today. "

" I just might do that." Emma said smiling .She patted Graham's hand before getting out of the squad car " Thank you , Graham . I mean it , Thank you ." 

Graham nodded his head and backed out in the road , and headed to the station.

Emma sighed and thought " I really need to check out the Bug , but I think I'll go inside , take a shower and collect my thoughts ."

Climbing the stairs to her room , when Emma reached into her pocket for her keys , the note that was left for her at the hospital fell to the floor. Picking it up and entering her room , Emma once again ran her hands across her beautifully written name .Opening it , she read ....

 

Dear Miss Swan , I came to check on you , but ,alas , you were asleep. We will talk later and , I want to assure you that you are not to blame and I will make restitution .Again , I am so , so sorry for everything . I look forward to talking with you . Regina Mills

 

Emma smiled after reading the note .She was still pissed , but maybe things would work out.She put the note in her top dresser drawer and headed to the shower , dropping her clothes on the floor as she went. 

Feeling better than she had in days , Emma exited the bathroom while drying her hair .Putting on a clean pair of jeans and a fresh tank top , Emma walked outside to look at her poor , poor Bug. 

And , it was Not good !! Shaking her head as she circled her car , taking mental notes , Emma sighed . Well Damn .

Leroy pulled up in his old pickup truck and , while walking towards Emma , said " Swan ! Glad to see you walking around ! When I saw your car , I thought you might have been busted up real bad . Should have know a stubborn ass like yourself would be alright ." 

Emma grinned and hugged the man tightly , saying " Aww Grumpy , Did you miss me ? " 

" Hell No ! I just hated getting behind in the shop , without you here,that's all. " Leroy said pushing Emma away 

" Yeah , right . I know , I know " said Emma , grinning and poking Grumpy in the shoulder.

Walking towards his truck , Leroy said " By the way , you can't leave your car out here and there's no room in the shop , so it's gonna have to be moved within a week. Hey , town ordinance , not my rules. And ... ", he reached through the pickups window picking up a newspaper , " Here's today's newspaper . Congratulations , you made the front page ." With that said , Leroy threw the paper at Emma and continued his way to his office , laughing .

Catching the news paper with one hand while giving a sneer to Leroy , Emma's eyes widened as she saw pictures of herself sleeping in her hospital bed and of Regina leaving her hospital room.What the Hell ! Then she read the headline.....

 

" Mayoral candidate , Regina Mills , stops by hospital to check on reckless driver who caused accident on Main Street " 

 

" What the Fucking Hell !!! " Emma screamed .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good breakfast at home , Regina and Henry had visited a couple of stores and were on their way to another one , when Regina noticed the red leather jacket and blonde curls of Emma Swan standing outside Leroy's Garage .Turn signal on , she pulled into the lot near Emma.

As Regina exited her car with a big smile , she was immediately aware of Emma's fiery gaze and resentful demeanor . 

Emma was storming over to the car , when Regina leaned in and told Henry ." Do Not get out of the car ! "

Slamming the door , Regina walked towards Emma , with her arms slightly raised and her palms facing up , saying " Emma , Emma ! What is the matter ? "

" What . Is . Your . Problem ! " Emma spat out , through gritted teeth , getting up nose to nose with Regina .

Backing up a step , Regina said " I..I ...don't know ..what you're ......" 

" That's Bullshit Regina .You knew exactly what you were doing ! " Emma eyes were burning holes through the brunette.

Regaining her composure , Regina straitened up to full height and leaned in towards Emma saying " It would be in your best interest to explain yourself before further nonsense comes out of your mouth , Miss Swan "

" Fine , read this " Emma yelled as she shoved the newspaper in Regina's hands . " and tell me you knew nothing about it. "

Regina looked at the paper , reading the headline and seeing the pictures, shaking her head saying " Sidney Glass ! That son of a bitch ! " 

" Yeah ! So you admit .... What ? " Emma stopped , with jerk .

" Soooooo , is that your car ? " Henry said , pointing at the yellow Bug , looking up at Emma.

" What ? What did you .... who are you kid ? " Emma said , feeling all of the rage in her roll away as she looked down at the brown haired boy , managing a small smile., she added " Yeah , kid , it's mine ."

Emma looked at Regina , who was busily pushing buttons on her phone and then talking rather heatedly at whoever was on the other end. 

" Cooool !! " said Henry .

" Hi , my name is Emma . Would you like to take a closer look at the Bug ? "

" Yes !" He said excitedly , before holding out his hand , and saying " Hi , my name is Henry ." 

Emma grinned ,shaking the boys hand , saying " Well then , lets go have a look see ! "

Emma was showing Henry around her car , explaining the modifications that she had made to it , when Regina walked over to where the two of them were having a discussion of the merits of two small carburetors compared to a single large one.

Regina smiled as she watched how Emma and Henry interacted .They were joking and laughing so that they hadn't noticed Regina standing close by. This was the happiest Regina had seen Henry since her return to Storybrooke .

" I see Someone , disobeyed me by getting out of the car .Didn't they ? " Regina said wile smiling brightly and giving Henry a big hug.

I'm sorry , but just look how cool this car is ....." Henry said , pointing at the Bug.

" Yes , I see ! " Said Regina . " Why don't you look some more ,while Miss Swan and I talk , and do Not touch ......anything ." 

" Yes , Aunt Regina ." 

Turning towards Emma , Regina started " I am so sorry Emma .I swear to you that I had no prior knowledge of any of this.Sidney Glassis an old friend of mine and , who was aware of my bid for Mayor , saw an opportunity to further my popularity in the public eye. At your expense , it seems .He will print a retraction in tomorrow's newspaper and an apology also.Again , I am sorry for this ever happening ."

Emma had been watching Regina as she was talking , seeing and hearing the sincerity in her voice and face .And while the words were registering in her brain with understanding , Emma found herself lost in those dark brown eyes that were above the cute little nose that was above the plump , red , luscious , sexy .....

" Miss Swan ? Did you hear me ? Are you alright ?" Regina said , touching Emma's arm while looking at her with concern.

Snapping out of her trance , Emma said " So , Sidney is an Asshole ."

Regina laughed " Eloquently said , Miss Swan ."

Emma looked down at her feet , shuffling side to side , then looked up to Regina and said " Yeah , I'm sorry for going off on you like I did ."

Regina put up her hand to halt Emma , saying " Please , Although I would have liked to have had a chance to know what I had been accused of , I must admit that I , myself , would have responded in like manor , dear " 

Emma and Regina looked into each others eyes , gauging the others feelings , when Henry said , " Hey , How come you two are holding hands ? Isn't it about lunch time , I'm hungry "

They both looked at their joined hands , quickly dropping them to their sides.

" Yes , well it does appear to be time for lunch. Miss Swan , Emma would you care to join Henry and I . Maybe Granny's ? "

Not waiting to hear Emma's answer , Henry ran to the Benz and snapped his seatbelt .

Emma laughed saying " I am kinda hungry , myself .If your sure I won't be in the way , I'll be most obliged to go with you , ahh , I mean go to Granny's with Henry and you ." 

Catching the little slip up in Emma's words , Regina smiled and said " On the contrary , my dear , it is the very least I can do ..... and I would certainly enjoy the company. " 

Walking towards Regina's car , Emma said " I really liked the note you left for me.Nobody has ever left me a good note. They have always been bad ones. Anyway , it meant a lot to me and I wanted to thank you . ? "

Regina looked at Emma as they both sat in the car " You are most welcome and , maybe , there will more notes in your future , Miss Swan ."

For once , Emma was actually happy in that simple thought . The idea of a possible second note from Regina had made butterflies swam in Emma's belly.Looking out the side window , Emma thought " Get a grip Swan and take it one day at a time.You may be gone in a month or so. "

Glancing at Regina as she started driving to Granny's , Emma somehow didn't believe it.She could almost feel herself starting to take root here in this town. Shaking her head , she thought. " Imagine that ! "


	7. Of Granny's and Goodwill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !! Love ya !!
> 
> This chapter is dialogue heavy , but I love them talking and hearing their thoughts .
> 
> Stay Strong !!

On the way to the diner , Regina kept stealing glances at Emma. She really was breath taking , a natural beauty .She bit her bottom lip as she wondered if Emma was truly into women or did she just enjoy flirting with everyone , regardless of sex. Sex , mmmmh , oh...Does Emma like children ? She seemed to like Henry .If Henry is going to be with me in the long run , will Emma be a good role model for him ? Oh my , snap out of it Mills , I don't really know Miss Swan , but I do like what I see so far . I must get to know her better and I must start reeling in votes for my Mayoral campaign .Emma can't vote in the upcoming election , but she can help me .Something else to think about .

Parking the car in front of Granny's , three doors opened and three hungry people stepped out . Two of those people had a myriad of thoughts running through their heads , one was just hungry .

" Man , I'm glad we're here . I am super hungry !! " Henry said , opening the diner door.

Both women followed him in , with Emma holding the door open for Regina .Regina smiled and lowered her head as she passed by Emma , taking a seat beside Henry at the back booth.

Ruby shouted " Emmaaaa !!!" while rushing to her and wrapping her arms around Emma's neck . 

Emma blushed and said " Hey Ruby , miss me much ? " while sliding an arm around the redheads waist and walking to the booth were Regina and Henry were sitting.

" Dang right ,girl ! Someone new and exciting comes to town ,then leaves for a whole week .... Yeah , I missed you. Besides , we have to find you a better place to live , remember ."

" Of course , I remember , but right now " said Emma , while sitting down and nodding across the table " The three of us are very hungry ."

Regina had been watching the display between the two young women and , frankly , it bothered her.She knew she didn't have any right to be , but , dammit , the waitress needed to take her Hands off Miss Swan. ....Like right Now !

" Miss Lucas , please remember that there are children present and if you are going to engage in activities that would normally involve dollar bills being inserted in frilly undergarments , I would suggest that you take them elsewhere . " said Regina , without a smile .

Closing her mouth and putting her hand on her hip , Ruby said " Sure thing Miss Mills , I'll just bring y'all some menus " turning , she strutted towards the counter.

Emma grinned at Regina saying " Hot Damn ! I love it when you talk like that ." 

" Watch your language , Miss Swan ! " Regina said while trying to hide a smile . 

" Yes , your Majesty . " Emma said , winking at Regina .

" Your menus . May I get you something to drink while you make your decision ? "Ruby said , handing out the menus.

Regina , without looking up , answered " Coffee , black . "

" Hot cocoa for me ." said Henry .

" Yeah , I'll have some cocoa too, ah .... with cinnamon ! " Emma said.

" Me too , can you add cinnamon to mine ? " shouted Henry as Ruby was turning .

Ruby snapped back saying " For you , Henry , I would do anything !" 

" So " said Regina " Are you and Miss Lucas going to be roommates ? " 

" Ahhh ..... I hadn't even thought abou ......." Emma said stuttering .

" That's a Great idea , Regina ! " said Ruby as she placed the drinks on the table .  
" Thanks for coming up with it . So what do you say , Emma ? Belle and me have enough room for one more and I'm sure you two would hit it off ."

Regina gave Ruby a death stare that Ruby returned with a triumphant smirk .

" Geez , Ruby ! I don't know . Ok , ok I'll look at the place ." Emma said quickly .

Ruby squealed , flashing a smile " This is going to be great !! Now , what can I get y'all ? " 

Regina swallowed , while wishing she had kept her mouth shut about Miss Lucas , when Henry said " I'll have a cheeseburger with fries ! " 

" Same for me . " Emma , nodded towards Henry .

" Caesar salad , please . " Regina said , handing the menu back to Ruby , with a fake smile . 

" Coming right up ! " Ruby sing songed , walking away.

Looking at Regina , Emma asked " Soooo , Aunt Regina , huh ? "

" Yes " Regina said " Henry is my sisters son . He will be living with me for ... a .... Henry will be living with me .Do you have any children , brothers or sisters perhaps ?"

" No , just me . I grew up in the foster system and , as far as I know , no brothers or sisters , by blood anyway .I do keep in touch with a few of my foster brothers and sisters though.I do like kids . Changed many of diapers in my time ." Emma said while sipping her cocoa.

" Yay , she likes children ! " Regina thought to herself .

" Question for you ." Emma said , looking deep into Regina's eyes , " Have you ever been married ? I assume you're not married now because you're not wearing a wedding ring ."

Smiling inwardly that Emma had noticed at all, Regina answered ." Yes , I was married once .It didn't end well. " 

" Sorry , I didn't mean to ....."

" Tut , tut . All in the past , my dear !! " 

Emma was relived that she hadn't screwed up too bad , but wondered if Regina had been married to a man or woman .Not wanting to broach the subject any further , she said ..

" Miss Mills !! Tut , tut is extremely vulgar language !"

" Oh shush ! " said Regina , laughing .

The rest of the meal went splendidly , with smiles and laughter from all three of them . Henry was on his last few fries , when he asked ...

" Hey Emma , do you think I can help you work on your car ? "

" Ummmn , yeah , about that. I'm gonna have to move it from Leroy's lot ....." 

" Because of the town ordinance pertaining to neglected or junk cars ..." Regina stated.

Emma gave a mock , heart attack , offended look while saying " Junk ! My baby is just momentarily out of commission ! " 

" I was merely stating the ordinance , Miss Swan .Calm down before that grease you consumed from the cheeseburger does give you an heart attack ."

Laughing , Emma continued " Anyway , Henry , I would love for you to help , but only if Regina approves ."

Henry looked at his Aunt with sad , puppy dog eyes as Regina studied him and Emma closely before saying....

" Emma , my home has a very large , two car garage and , if you are so inclined , I would be more than happy to offer you said space for you to repair your vehicle . Mind you , that I will not tolerate loud noises at inappropriate times nor excess clutter in or outside the garage . If you were to accept my offer , I would be willing to let Henry assist you ,under my supervision , of course ." Regina finished speaking to two dumbfounded individuals.

" Regina ... I ....I ...can't impose on you like that . I ....."

" Nonsense , Miss Swan it is the very least I can do considering the accident and newspaper incident .Now , please , just accept the offer ."

Emma smiled at Regina then turned to Henry saying " Looks like I'm gonna be buying my new helper a pair of coveralls ." 

Henry fist pumped and said " Whoo hoo !"

Regina smiled at both of them thinking , it was a stroke of brilliance to offer her garage to Emma . Not only would Henry be doing something to keep his mind occupied , she was helping Emma out as well. Then , with a sly grin , being close to and seeing more of Emma was just an added bonus .

Emma couldn't believe her luck.She never , in a million years , would have thought of asking anyone to let her use their garage. She had been planning to rent something or other.Now , not only did she have a place to work on the Bug , but she could see more of Regina and had a helper in Henry . Damn ! 

" Then it's settled . Give me a couple of days to make the garage ready and you may bring your vehicle over to my house .Henry , dear , we must continue our shopping .Miss Swan Emma , Do I need to drop you back at your ... apartment ? " 

" Ah , no . I need to go to the police station and fill out an application for the Deputy position. I " ll just walk there , work off some of the fries ." Emma said rubbing her belly .

Regina raised her eyes from where she had been following Emma's hands rub her stomach .Swallowing loudly and with red cheeks , she said while standing " Well , yes , exercise will work wonders for the digestive system ." 

Walking to the counter ,Regina turned to Emma and said " Lunch is my treat today ." and then looking at Ruby said " And , Emma, I look forward to both you and your vehicle arriving at my house in two days ." 

Ruby looked at Emma , but said nothing.

" Ahh , well , ok then .Thanks again , Regina , for everything . I'll see you later , Henry .Bye Ruby ." Said Emma before walking out the door. 

Regina smiled at Ruby , while handing her money , saying " Miss Lucas , Although I do find the atmosphere of this establishment endearing , I am in a hurry to continue with the rest of my scheduled appointments today . " 

" Yes , of course , Miss Mills . And , I have a feeling that I will be calling you Mayor Mills before long " Ruby said closing the registrar .

" That does have a rather nice ring to it , doesn't it ." Regina said as Henry and herself headed towards the door .

Ruby watched them go , thinking to herself " What the hell was up between Emma and Regina ?" and " Emma has got to move in with me and Belle .And....." 

" Ruby ! Stop daydreaming and get back to work , " Granny said , gruffly 

Ruby , going to the table to pick up the dirty dishes of the former customers while rolling her eyes , said " Yes Mam , right on it !! "


	8. Of Bare legs and Bearclaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , this is a short chapter , but I hope you like it .All mistakes are mine .Thanks for reading !  
> Y'all mean the world to me !!!
> 
> Stay Strong !

After having lunch with Regina and Henry , Emma had walked the three blocks to the police station .

She completed the application and then she snd Graham talked about all kinds of things .Smiling to herself , she realized that Graham was trying to gauge her character with all the random questions. 

Taking the papers and standing , Graham said " I'll make sure the interim committee gets these . After the background checks and what not , hopefully you'll have an answer within a month . So maybe by mid July you will be Deputy Swan ! " 

Emma smiled and asked " Do you think Regina will be elected Mayor ? "

" Yes , I believe so. The people might like Jimmy Hopper better , but he is super lazy .Regina Mills , Now that woman can get things done." 

" And look good as hell doing it , too. " looking up at Graham " I said that out loud , didn't I . 

Leaving the station , Graham had driven her around , showing her the good , the bad and the ugly of the town named Storybrooke. Emma had him drop her off at Leroys were she walked over to her Bug .Pulling out her phone , she dialed Ruby.She was surprised that Graham had Rubys number when she mentioned that she needed to talk to her .I'll have to ask Ruby about that Emma thought. 

Calling Ruby , and it going straight to voice mail ,she asks if they can go tomorrow after her shift at Grannys , to meet Belle and look at the apartment. Emma pocketed her phone and went upstairs to her room to change clothes and do a little work for Leroy in the shop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina looked out her bay window , at the little town laid out before her , thinking of all she had accomplished in just one day .She had recorded a commercial for the local tv station , promising the good people of Storybrooke that she was the Best choice for Mayor and then proceeded to discredit her only opponent , Jimmy Hopper , with accusations of misconduct , negligence and his outright lying of his involvement with a young woman of questionable age.Smiling as she sipped some of her homemade apple cider Yes I'm proud of that commercial. She also had hundreds of flyers put up all around town saying "Vote Regina Mills , for a Mayor that Cares ! ".All in all , a busy and productive day.

Henry and her had went through the boxes of clothes and things that Zelena sent over.Her heart almost broke watching Henry's face as he realized that there was nothing of his left at his old house.Regina hugged hem so hard and long that they both fell asleep in the quiet of the garage , sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. 

Every day , Regina had tried to visit Zelena and, every day , Zelena had refused to see her.Cora Mills was a hateful bitch and Regina blamed her for Zelenas state .Hopefully , her sister will get better in due time.

Turning back towards the kitchen , she thought , at least the garage was ready for Miss Swan.That gave her an idea . " After taking Henry to school tomorrow morning , I believe I will pay Miss Swan a visit . " She said to herself.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leroy had left at six , throwing an extra ham sandwich on the work table , telling Emma to be careful and not work all night.Nodding her head and grunting in his direction ,Emma turned back to the headlight she was replacing on one of Leroy's used cars.

Washing up downstairs , Emma wiped her face and slowly made the trip up to her room.Going inside , she kicked off her shoes , laid across her bed and was fast asleep within minutes .The sleep of the dead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina sat with Henry , on his bed , reading a Batman comic ." This is the last one tonight , Henry .Tomorrow will come early to little boys that stay up late ." Regina said pulling her arm from around Henry's shoulder and running her hand through his hair.

" Ah , Mom ,I'm not little any more ! " Henry sighed .

Regina stopped breathing when she heard Henry call her Mom , afraid to move .Henry must have slipped and she didn't want to upset or embarrass him . She couldn't deny that her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest after hearing ....Mom .

Getting up from the bed ,Regina bent down and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead and said " Goodnight my little Prince . " 

Closing his eyes and yawning , Henry said " Goodnight "

Regina turned off the light and headed towards her bedroom .She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek , but she couldn't wipe away the smile spreading across her face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma threaded her fingers through the softest hair she had ever felt , she found herself gasping as skillful lips trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone , while a restless hand cupped a waiting breast .

As the fingers pulled and tugged on a pert and sensitive nipple , Emma groaned with approval while running her nails over her the smooth shoulders of the woman that was , for all intents , worshipping her body with gentleness and reverence. 

As her lover made her way down to a muscular stomach , stopping to dip a tantalizing tongue in her belly button, Emma looked down to the face of the angel that was slowly driving her mad with lust and need.But , maybe because of the light or rather the lack of it , she couldn't see .

" Hey .." Emma said trying to get the woman's attention , but a low and gravelly " hmmmm " was all that was offered in return. 

Emma rested her head back on her pillow , content to lose herself in the splendid feeling of two hands slowly making their way down her sides , nails scratching past her ribcage , over her hipbones and settling on the inside of her trembling thighs. 

" Yessssss " Emma breathed as the much awaited first touch of a talented tongue made it's way up the length of her moist center to slide back down and tease her entrance. 

Arching her hips towards the velvet tongue , Emma heard a quiet chuckle and low voice say " Eager .... dear ? "

Emma felt the familiar heat start building in her lower belly as her little bundle of nerves was circled with agonizing perfection.

The blood was pounding in her head , louder and louder when she heard a second voice cry out " Emma , Emma ! Emma open the door ! "

Snapping her eyes open , Emma looked around in confusion then realized the pounding in her head was in fact Ruby banging on her door.

Rising from the bed , Emma shook her head saying " Geez , a dreamland twatblock !!"

" What the hell , Ruby ? " said Emma opening the door. 

" Well , Good Morning to you too , Sugar- Britches " said Ruby with an exaggerated southern drawl.

Sitting on the bed , Ruby looked around the tiny room then said " Girl , you gotta move in with Belle and me ! " Jumping up from the bed ." Just stopped bye to say that , after work we'll go to your new home and you can meet your other roomie . I get off at one o'clock today ."

Walking out the door , Ruby says " Later , Gator ......and , by the way , you should take yourself a shower . Just saying ."

Emma watched the door close while sniffing her arm and nodding." Yeah ,  
guess I do need a shower."

Emma had just stepped out of the shower and slipped into a clean tank top and pair of panties when she heard knocking at her door .

"Really ? " she said , dropping the towel that she had been using to dry her hair.

Opening the door Emma said " What is it this time Ruby ? "

With wide eyes Emma looked at a equally surprised Regina Mills. 

" Uhh , Hi " Emma squeaked out, looking at the brunette who was holding a tray with two cups and a small bag on it.

Dazed by the blondes lack of clothes and assaulted by the scent of freshly washed hair and what could only be described as Emma's unique essence., Regina floundered as her eyes followed down Miss Swans glorious body and back up to look into gleaming emerald beacons that she could fall in and never look back before saying with a substantially low voice " Hello ... Dear :

" Oh . My . God. " Emma said her body moving on its own " I smell three of my favorite things !! Please come in , Regina ." Opening the door wide and guiding a somewhat confused Regina into the room. 

" Eager .....dear ? " Regina said with a low grunt .

Emma mouth dropped open and a shot of arousal went straight to her core .She had heard that very same thing ,that very same voice .... in.... a ... Dream !!!

" Three things ? " Regina asked , setting the tray on the the little table near the bed .

" Oh Yeah , " said Emma nodding " Coffee , and some kind of pastry and .. "

" And the third ? " Regina with a raised eyebrow .

" Why ...You , Miss Mills ! Your perfume is sooooo intoxicating ." 

Grinning , Regina said " Thank you .Now , Were you planning on greeting Miss Lucas in your present attire or do you routinely answer the door in your underwear ?" as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Looking down , Emma's face flushed." I'll just put some pants on ." Reaching past Regina and pulling a pair of sweats from from the edge of the table. 

Gazing at the blondes well defined legs and backside , Regina ssid " I wasn't complaining , merely asking ."

Smirking as she pulled on her pants, admiring how Reginas skirt had hiked up to expose a delightful expanse of thigh , " I was gonna say that you would at least have to buy me dinner , but you kinda have and , there you are , sitting on my bed ."

" It would seem so ." Regina said handing Emma the bag and a coffee. 

Emma reached for the coffee noticing the way her and Reginas fongers touched and , as she looked in dark coals , she saw that same longing in the brunettes eyes as well.

" Regina , thank you for this . I. .. I ..It means a lot to me ."

Truly taken aback , Regina said " Its only coffee and a Bearclaw , dear .Nothing at all really. I came by to ask you something ."

Emma waved her hand saying " Doesn't matter .I always appreciate things rather than take them for granted .Life is too short and true friends are few and far between."

Regina bowed her head , blushing , remembering how Emma had spoken of her childhood as a foster child and cleared her throat ." Well , you are most certainly welcome ."

Sitting on the bed next to Regina and biting into the sugary pastry , Emma looked at her and said " Ok , ask away , My Queen !" 

Regina grinned , saying " I know that we had planned for you to bring your vehicle to my garage tomorrow but .... "

Emma swallowed thickly , then said dejectedly " Something's come up and I should find other arrangements . That's ok , I'll do something .I'm sure .... "

Regina put her hand on Emma's bicep , Emma's very nice bicep , and said " If , Miss Swan , you would let me finish .I think that you might want to come over today and see if it will be acceptable for your intended usage .Although , from your outburst earlier , you may have made other plans for today. With Miss Lucas I believe. "

"What . No .Ruby ? " Emma said quickly .

" Yes , Ruby ." Regina said with a touch of distaste in her voice. " I thought maybe the two of you had a sleep over last night .Considering her early departure this morning." Sipping her coffee and turning away .

Emma thought she had heard it before , but now there was no denying it .Regina was jealous. Well Damn !

" No , no.She stopped by this morning on her way to work saying that she's getting off at one o'clock and invited me to check out her and Belles apartment. So , other than that I'm all yours . " Emma said getting up .

All mine, yes , you just don't know how much that I want .......

" Regina ? You went away somewhere , " Emma said.

" Just planning my day , dear. Why don't you come to my house at six o'clock tonight and have dinner with Henry and myself , then you can inspect the garage .You know where I live but do I need to pick you up . " 

Emma smiled and said " Six sounds good and I would love to have dinner with the two of you .I'll just walk over or borrow one of the cars off the Leroy's lot."

Regina gave Emma a startled look when the blonde tugged the sweat pants down and off her body .

" What ? " said Emma shrugging her shoulders , " It's nothing you haven't seen and I do need to get dressed before I head out the door. " 

Standing up and walking towards the door , Regina looked around the tiny room and said " Yes , I think that you would be much happier in a bigger , better apartment .Even if you must endure Miss Lucas ."

Walking behind Regina and opening the door , Emma said " Ok , Well , I'll see you this evening , Regina .And thanks again for breakfast ."

Just as she was leaving , Regina turned her head to look down at Emma's legs then back into her eyes saying " You might want to put some clothes on before going downtown , Miss Swan. I would dare say that you would be quite the talk of the town in your current state of dress."

Emma watched Regina go down the steps , then looked down at herself." Yeah , jeans would be a good idea ."


	9. Of Lasagna and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope that it hasn't been dragging too much . Things are about to start heating up real quickly now , though !!   
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Xena quote inside !   
> Stay Strong !

Chapter 9

Walking to the docks , and sitting down on a bench , Emma looked out at the bay .She leaned back , stretching both arms out to either side , resting them on the wooden slats and releasing a long , soft sigh .The water was calm and the fishing boats were lazily bobbing up and down with the sounds of the fishermen wafting over every now and then.

Emma knew that , just past the peaceful bay , the ocean was a rolling and choppy entity not to be taken lightly .And ,such is life , she thought .Right here , right now , Emma was happy , calm , content .The future looked good , she may have found a place to settle down and yet she wasn't dumb enough to take her eyes off of the horizon in case a sudden storm should appear , she would be prepared .

Pushing off the bench and heading towards Granny's , Emma wondered what storms she would weather here in Storybrooke . What people would stand with her and which ones would abandon her and jump ship .Laughing , she knew one thing and that was she had a feeling , that somehow , she hoped that Regina would be the one standing with her , beside her , braving all and never backing down .

Walking to the diner , with a little extra bounce in her step , Emma hummed a happy tune .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina smiled at her guest as she sat down on the bench near her apple tree in her backyard .Sidney Glass was what she labeled as a tolerable evil . He had been of invaluable service in past endeavors requiring stealth and digging up dirt on people that Regina needed out of her way or information that would prove helpful in the future.

" I suppose that everything is in here ." Regina said reaching for the large envelope Sidney held in his hand.

" Yes , It's all the information that I could find on her , I do wish there were more ." Sidney said lowering his head.

Regina placed a hand on his knee while leaning in and saying " I'm sure you did your best , Sidney .You would be a fool not to have , Hmmmm "

" Yes , truly a fool ." Sidney said rising , with a smile on his face.

" Thank you ,Sidney . You may go now ."

After watching him leave , Regina walked into the house and continued through until she reached the study .Closing the door , Regina poured a tall glass of cider and sat behind her large antique desk.Taking a gulp from her glass , Regina opened the envelope , whispering  
" Now , Miss Swan ,what secrets do you have ? " 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ruby looked up from wiping down the countertop , she saw a grinning Emma Swan leaning against the diner door frame .

" Ok , Emma , Let's go see your new place !" Ruby said while grabbing the hand pf a now laughing blonde.

Bursting through the front door , Ruby said " Here you go , first floor .. " while wildly pointing every direction , " living room there , bathroom over there , Belles bedroom here and kitchen through here ." Pulling a wide eyed Emma close behind her.

" And , this is Belle French , from the land down under." Grandly waving at a beautiful , petite girl with blue green eyes sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea.

" Yes , Australia . Now , currently , the underpaid , overworked librarian at Storybrooke Library. " offering a hand to Emma " Pleased to meet you ! "

Shaking Belles hand , Emma said " Nice to meet you too ! I looove your accent ! "

" So does everybody else . Now , let's go upstairs and you can see your bedroom , should you accept our Very Nice and exclusive roommate in a outrageously great apartment , offer ." said Ruby bounding up the stairs.

" I'm in that one there and you are here ." Opening the door to reveal a bedroom bigger than any Emma had ever had for herself .Looking around as she walked inside ,Emma turned to Ruby saying " When do you need my share of the rent ?" 

Emma let out a gasp as Ruby bear hugged her while a laughing Belle watched from the door.  
" Ruby , ease up or she won't live long enough to enjoy our company ."

" Downstairs to toast to the new roommate and new adventure !" Ruby shouted .

Pouring three shots of Jack and passing them out , Ruby said " To friendship , to love to sharing secrets and to supporting each other !!"

Raising their glasses and with a clink , all three were downed , followed by a long " Ahhhh " as the glasses slammed down on the kitchen counter .Pouring three more shots , Ruby pointed to her left saying " To the living room , ladies ." 

Sitting down on the large couch , Belle said " So Emma , Ruby says you're going to be the new Deputy ? " 

" Hopefully . " Emma said " Though I would still like to do my bounty hunter slash bail-bonds person thing.Course for now I'll probably be spinning wrenches for Grumpy ."

" Yeah , Emms is a secret agent type. Maybe even a international assassin ." Ruby said

Looking serious and abruptly standing , Emma said in a whisper "I have many skills and for your own safety , if anyone asks ....... You don't know me , I was never here ."

Both Ruby and Belle snapped their mouths shut and looked at each other then back to Emma .

" Damn , the look on both your faces !! " Emma shouted , grabbing her sides and falling on the couch.

" So that's how it's gonna be , huh ? " Ruby said crossing her arms. " Well , you're not the only one with a secret identity , living here . 

Belles eyed Ruby saying " Ruby , No ! "

Ruby shook her head and turned back facing Emma saying " Yeah , the innocent librarian here , on the weekends , becomes Lacey , the foxy bartender at the local bar know as The Rabbit Hole ."

Emma looked at Belle as she through up her hands " Guilty as charged. I do get my freak on at the bar. Can mix any drink you can think off and talk shit with the best and throw any of the loud mouths out on their ass if they cause any trouble ."

" Damn woman , I think I'm in love ! Do you want to get married ? " Emma said lifting her glass.

"I think Emma acuity has a crush on someone else. A certain soon to be Mayor . Isn't that so , Emma . " Ruby said smiling .

Looking at her feet , Emma said " I don't know what you're talking about ."

" And ......I think Regina feels the same way. She gave me the death glare when I asked Emma to be roommates.....and, what about , how did she say , ohh I remember " I expect you and your vehicle at my house in two days ! " " Ruby said with a smirk .

" Yeah , Regina offered to let me work on the Bug in her garage ."Emma said quietly.

" That ain't All she wants you to work on , I bet ! " Ruby spat out , laughing.

Emma glared at both women , sinking further into the couch .

' Hey , I get it . She's hot as hell , loaded with money and , oh yeah , she's totally hot !!" Ruby said , patting Emma on the leg. 

" Damn right she is ! " Emma said grinning ." Speaking of , She invited me to dinner tonight with her nephew , Henry , so I can check out her garage before bringing the Bug over ."

" You know , for a bounty hunter , you can be dense . That woman Wants to spend time with you . Whether you being in your coveralls or not . " Ruby stated .

" So ? " Emma said challenging .

" So , nothing ! I say get your ass in gear . Let's go get your stuff , move you in here and get over to your lady friend before she wises up and tells you to take a hike . " Ruby said standing .

" I'll borrow a truck from Grumpy ." Emma said as they all three walked towards the front door .

" Grumpy ? " Belle asked .

" Leroy . " Both Ruby and Emma said 

" Oh, ! That does kinda suit him ." Belle said locking the door and jogging after the two women . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had picked up Henry at school , stopped at the grocery store for a few things and was now looking at the clock on the kitchen wall .With Henry upstairs doing homework , it was time to start dinner .

Chopping onions and tomatoes , as she started preparing lasagna ,Regina thought about the file on Emma that Sidney had brought her .A small part of her was guilty of the probe into Miss Swans life , but she validated the act by concedering it what she needed to do as Henry's legal guardian and as the future Mayor checking an applicants background .Only doing her best for the town , of course . 

Emma's past was an interesting one that was littered by scrapes with the law and school records scattered over the whole United States. All in all , not bad .... But she was concerned over a few charges on Emma's record . And , almost impossibly , a newspaper account of how a teenaged Emma had saved a family from a house fire , complete with pictures of a young Emma ! 

Putting the pan of lasagna in the oven and setting the timer , Regina headed upstairs to shower and change in anticipation of her blonde guest .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lugging the last box up the stairs to her room , Emma looked at the embarrassing few things that Emma owned. It had only taken one trip in Leroy's truck and not even a full load at that. 

" Travel light , huh , Sugar-Britches ? " Ruby said surveying the room.

" Guess so , uhh , I'll have to scrounge up a bed tomorrow . But , I'll be ok tonight ." Emma said , leaning against the wall.

" Yup , I'm Sure you'll be ok tonight , if you know what I mean . " Ruby said wagging her eyebrows.

Hitting Ruby on the shoulder , Belle said " There's a second hand store down on Wilson , if you don't mind something like that . " 

" No , that sounds great ! I'm not picky ." Emma shrugged, looking at her watch " Damn , I've got to get ready for dinner a Regina's . " 

" Hold up Swan , I've got a towel and washcloth you can use .Go take a shower .You can thank me later." Sing songed Ruby , walking out the door.

Putting her hand on Emma's shoulder , Belle said " She means well , She really does ."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Henry , please set the table if you are through with your homework . " Regina said at Henry's door. 

" Ok , what's for supper ? " Henry said walking down the stairs beside Regina .

Putting her arm around Henry's shoulder , Regina said " Lasagna ! " 

Smiling widely , Henry said " Yes, I love lasagna !!"

" Good then . Make sure to set three places at the table .Miss Swan will be joining us for dinner tonight ." 

" Awesome ! I like her . " said Henry as he went into the dinning room.

" So do I , Henry , so do I ." Regina said quietly .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the liquor store , Emma bypassed some of her favorites and headed to the wine section . Should she get Red or White wine ? Hell , she didn't know .Tempted to just buy some Jack Daniels and call it done , she instead decided on buying both the Red and the White wine . Can't go wrong that way , right ? 

Heading to the cash register , she waited behind a tall man with a couple of bottles of scotch .He seemed to be without life , hollow .

Emma heard the cashier say " Sidney Glass , Still doing Regina Mills dirty work !"

Smiling a greasy , slimy smile , the man said " Yes , Well , the pay makes it very worthwhile ." and turning to Emma said ." Miss Swan , you have a very photogenic profile ,even in your younger years ." After paying ,Sidney walked out of the store.

Emma called out ," Glass , you're a creepy , little man ."

Nodding , the store worker said , putting the two bottles of wine in a bag , " Big night ? "

Emma handed over the money , " Hope so !"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina heard the loud truck as it pulled over and parked in front of her house.Not that she was watching for Emma , no she wasn't anxious or biting her nails wondering if she was dressed in a way Emma would like .She just wondered who would park such a wreck of a truck in front of her house.

As she was about to open her door and shoo away the unwanted intruder , Regina saw a beautiful blonde exit the drivers door of the offending vehicle .With a smile , Regina walked to her front door and waited.

Emma walked up to the large white door , holding the wine with one hand and straightening her clothes with the other.As she raised her hand to knock , the door opened and a stunning brunette stood there in the sexiest little black dress Emma had ever seen , with dark hose and three , no , Four inch heels. Holy Shit !! All for me ??? 

" Miss Swan , you look lovely , dear . Please , come inside before someone drives by and associates you with that monstrosity on four wheels ."

Emma grinned , walking through the door , " Leroy let me borrow his truck . Hey , I brought wine."

" You may hang your jacket there and I'll take the wine into the kitchen ." Regina said , watching as the blonde shook off her hideous red leather and , like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon , stood gloriously in a simple burgundy vee neck top with a pair of skin tight black jeans with black boots . Regina ran her tongue over her lower lip , about to comment , when an excited Henry came running up to Emma .

" Hey kid , what you been up to ? " Emma said while brushing the top of his head .

" Waiting for you to get here so we can eat ! I am Hung -ga-ry !! " Henry said.

Laughing , Regina said " Let's go eat before Henry dies of hunger !" 

Sitting at the table , Emma said , " Wow ! It sure smells great ! "

Pouring the wine , Regina looked at Henry " Please serve Emma , dear , and yourself while I get the bread out of the oven ."

All through dinner , the conversation was light and cheerful , with all parties participating .Emma found herself falling in love with the idea of family life.Something she had never really known .Pushing back tears , Emma raised her glass , swallowing tears and wine alike.

Emma offered to help clean up after dinner , but Regina shook her head saying " Thank you , but tonight I believe the dishes can wait until later , possibly tomorrow .Now let's retire to the den for a little while and then you can check out the garage ."

" Sounds good to me ." said Emma following behind Regina , admiring the sway of a perfect  
ass , right there , wanting to be grabbed and......

Regina stopped suddenly , and turning , waited for Emma's eyes to rise up to meet hers before saying , with a knowing smirk , "We can have dessert later , if you would like . " 

" Unnnh , Yeah ... Dessert , Good ," Emma stammered out .

Walking into the den and sitting on the couch , Regina patted the seat beside her , looking at Emma , who sat down on the plush cushion ,stretching out her legs in front of her.Henry had the tv on watching it with wide eyes .

" So , how did it go at the Lucas apartment today , dear ? " Regina asked while staring at Emma's lips .

" Ohh , Yeah ! I've moved in already . Way better place than I had and Belle seems to be nice too ." Emma said , noticing the way Regina's hair fell softly on a delicate neck. 

Frowning a little , but recovering quickly , Regina said " I see .I'm sure you will all be beasties before long ." 

Even though Emma had been born with the ability to detect when people were lying , a trait that had served her well in her chosen profession , She didn't need it to hear the jealousy that was evident in the way Regina was rolling her eyes and the disapproving candor of the brunettes voice .

Grinning at the adorable woman and resting a hand on Regina's forearm , Emma said " Hey , I needed a place to stay and Ruby , Belle and myself are , if you haven't noticed , all three , outsiders in this town. That's all." 

Looking in green eyes that held such warmth , Regina placed her free hand on Emma's and said " Well , you will have to make new friends ." 

Henry bounced onto the couch , making the two women jerk their hands back quickly .

" Whoa , did you just wake up ? " Emma said tickling Henry.

" No silly , the tv show is over . It was about police and heroes . Regina said you were going to be a ...a ...Deputy , Yeah , you'll be a hero ! " Henry almost shouted.

Emma looked at Regina then back to Henry saying " I hope to be a Deputy , that's true , but I'm no hero."

" If you're not now then you will be , I know it . And , every hero needs a great car so we've got to fix yours . " said Henry.

" Henry , Miss Swan is already a hero .She save a family from a house fire when she was a teenager ." Regina said , looking at the shocked expression on Emma's face , instantly realizing her mistake . 

Standing up , mouth open , eyes shut , Emma's mind was racing . How did Regina know ? Then Emma remembered Sidney Glass , at the liquor store .He said that she was photogenic when she was young. And the cashier said that Sidney always did Regina's dirty work . 

" Regina ! " Emma shouted , eyes blazing .

" Henry ! Please go upstairs and prepare for bed ." Regina said , pushing Henry towards the stairs , " Now !!"

" Ok , Bye Emma " Henry said , but Emma didn't hear him , she was walking towards the front door .

Rushing to Emma , Regina spun the blonde around by her shoulders , " Emma " 

" No !! Get your hands off me . " Emma shouted , slapping Regina's hands off , and turning back to the door. Throwing it open and stepping onto the porch , Emma turned facing Regina saying....... " Why ? Why ? I would have told you anything , Regina ." 

" Emma ! Believe me ! I. ... I ..never meant to....."

" Believe YOU !!!! I think it's a little bit late for that now , Regina.You couldn't even do your own digging , you had to get Sidney Fucking Glass to do it . What the Hell , Regina .I really liked you but this was some sort of sick game to you . Well , Fuck That !!"

Sliding down to sit against a large column , Regina sobbed out , " I'm sorry Emma , I'm sorry"

" Just stay away from me , Regina . I'm so done . Just leave me alone ." Emma cried out while getting into the truck and driving off .


	10. Of Steaming Coffee and Screaming Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all , Thanks again for reading !!!  
> All mistakes are mine !
> 
> Please , let me know what you think, too slow ? Not? Next chapter will have a lot of action .  
> Time to shake things up a little .Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Stay Strong. !!

Watching the taillights disappear through tear soaked eyes , Regina shook her head in both defeat and amazement .How could a wonderful evening turn into the disaster it became ?

Picking herself up , she leaned against the column once again. Regina was shocked that she had become so emotionally invested in a woman that clearly she didn't really know. Well , Maybe she did know a few facts , but nothing of the real woman .She had been foolish to do things the way she had and now she was paying the price. Old habits were hard to break. She knew that Emma needed space and time to herself right now and Regina was willing to give her that , but, she didn't want to wait too long without apologising , for fear of this possible relationship failing before it had ever begun.

Turning to go inside , Regina was surprised by Henry standing in the doorway , with his arms wrapped around himself.

" Did Emma leave because of me ? Because of what I said about being a hero ? " Henry said , barely above a whisper .

Immediately pulling Henry in a tight embrace , Regina said " No Henry , of course not ! Please , don't think that you were in any way responsible for Miss Swan leaving.This was all my doing .I ..I ....sometimes act before thinking of how others may view my intents or actions. "

Walking them both inside and closing the door , Regina looked at Henry saying " I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding and Emma will be back asking you to help her work on her car ! " Kissing the top of his head " Now , go back upstairs and I 'll be there shortly to tuck you in, ok ? "

Henry nodded and hugged Regina , then took off up the stairs , while the brunette smiled at him.

Letting out a deep breath , Regina drug her fingers through her hair. " Just a misunderstanding . Everything will be alright .

Turning off the lights , Regina headed up the stairs in a hopeful mood .After all , tomorrow is another day ! "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Everything is sooooo Fucked Up ! " Emma shouted , walking through the front door and then slamming it closed.

Ruby and Belle both jumped , " Son of a Bitch , Swan ! " Ruby said " I don't need to pay for a broken door right now ya know !! "

Looking at the two startled women , Emma said sheepishly " sorry ?? "

" Seeing how you're back way earlier than expected , come over here and tell your Aunt Ruby just what the fuck went wrong . Sit here between us !"

Belle said " Oh , honey ! What ever it is , it will be alright " scooting up to Emma and giving her a hug.

" I don't know , Belle , Swan might be in some sorta Shitstorm of major proportions " Ruby mused .

Belle glared at Ruby and Ruby said " Ahhh yeah , I'm sure everything will be just fine ."

Belle looked at Emma saying " Want a drink ? Some Jack , vodka or ...or ..I can make you up something fancy ! I know ! How about I give you a Screaming Orgasm !! "

" I'll take TWO !!! " Ruby said with a smirk .

Emma busted out laughing ." Nah , just some Jack and Coke , Belle .Thanks ."

Handing out the drinks and sitting down , Belle said " Ok , now tell us everything."

Emma told her two friends how everything had been perfect .The food. , the conversation , Henry ... everything .She even mentioned about seeing Sidney .Then she told them about the hero thing and Reginas knowledge about her past and the whole digging into her past stuff. And how Regina didn't deny it .

" That Bitch !!! " Ruby yelled.

" I don't know. , Regina may have a good reason for doing what she did .Emma did you .... " Belle tried to say.

" That's Bullshit , Belle !! Emma's in pain ! " Ruby screamed !!

Belle looked at Emma , then Ruby , then back to Emma , before putting her hands on her hips saying. .. .

" That Bitch !!! "

Raising her glass , Ruby said " Damn fine proclamation , mate !! "

Everyone was laughing as Emma said " You know , I didn't really give her a chance to explain ."

Ruby patted Emma's shoulder saying " You might want to hear her side of the story .If you were gonna move your car over there and be around Henry a lot , then she might have just been makin sure you weren't no axe murderer or something like that , you know. "

Emma's jaw dropped " I never thought about that. " shaking her head and leaning back in the couch " Well , Damn ! ...... Ruby , I think I need to take a peace offering from Granny'stomorrow morning to Regina . "

" Emma , give me a ride to Granny's in the morning and I'll hook you up . " Ruby said ,then looking at Belle , " You sure you don't want to give me one of those Screaming Orgasms ?"

" Ruby , you're a mess ! " a red faced Belle said throwing a coaster at Ruby.

" That would be a No , Ruby ." Emma said ." Thanks guys .I'm .. Just .... Thanks . "

Ruby leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's head saying " We got your back girl , we got your back . "

Emma bowed her head as a happy tear , slowly , made it's way down a warm cheek .Putting her glass in the sink , Emma swallowed and climbed the stairs to her room wondering how she had lucked into having the best roommates ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking Henry to school , Regina decided to do some pubic relations while there.Talking to the teachers , some of the children and the principle .

Getting into her car , Regina rubbed her jaw thinking that smiling is too much work.She headed to Granny's for some breakfast and more campaigning .

Regina parked across the street from the diner , stepped out and spotted the truck that Emma had driven last night.Maybe Leroy had it today.Maybe Emma wasn't at Granny's .

No matter , Regina Mills hid from no one ! She was past being hurt last night and now she was quickly going into the mad part that comes after the hurt part .Raising her chin and putting on her best smile , Regina opened the diner door.

Scanning the room and not seeing any long , sweet , beautiful blonde hair ,Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding . Regina was about to order a cup of coffee when ....

Ruby said " Miss Mills , Good morning ! May I take your order ? Oh , and it's already been paid for ! "

Shocked , Regina looked at the waitress , " What.Are.You.Talking about ,Miss Lucas ? "

The bathroom door opened and Emma walked out , tucking her shirt in and , sitting down in the booth , noticed Ruby and Regina looking at her. Acting like she didn't see either of them , Emma grabbed a menu and hid behind it.

Ruby grabbed Regina's wrist saying " Look , Emma wants to apologize , so be nice , ok ? "

After glaring and pulling her wrist from Ruby , Regina nodded and walked over to Emma's booth intending to chastise the blonde for a myriad of wrong doings but when she looked at the sad , wide eyes peering up from behind her menu , all anger left her body.

"Miss Swan , I wouldn't think that a menu is required to order your orgy of sugar and caffeine ." Regina said sitting opposite Emma .

" Ha ! You said orgy ! " Emma said dropping the menu on the table.Now this flirty Regina I can work with.

Regina started blushing as Ruby placed a bag and a coffee down in front of Emma while sliding another coffee towards Regina.

" Speaking of orgy , " Ruby said straightening " Emma here , turned down a Screaming Orgasm that Belle offered her last night. Belle offered me squat ! Anyway, what else can II get for you , Miss Mills ? "

Both Emma's and Regina's jaws dropped , looking up at the smirking waitress .Regina managed to say. " Uhh , I'll have what she's having ."

Ruby snorted "I'll bet so ." as she turned to leave .

"I can explain !! " Emma blurted out.

Regina snapped her coffee up and narrowed her eyes saying " I'm listening . .... Miss Swan ."

" Belle offered me a mixed drink ! You know , like a Martini or a Manhattan or a Sex on the Beach .A Screaming Orgasm is a drink like them and she offered to make me one last night .That's all , nothing more ."" Emma said finally breathing .

Smiling at the adorable look that the blonde was displaying , Regina said calmly " I see . Of course what you do is your own business , but you may want to reevaluate your living arrangements .Although , Sex on the Beach Does sound rather fascinating and delightful ."

Emma leaned forward locking on dark eyes saying with a low purr " Oh , it is Miss Mills ,it is . "

" Seriously Regina , I want to apologize for the way I acted last night .I went off on you without hearing your side , and I'm sorry ." Said Emma .

Regina nodded her head saying " I shouldn't have done what I did , and I too am sorry , Emma ."

Emma grinned and said " If you and Henry would like to come over tonight , we could talk and Henry could play on Ruby's Xbox and giant tv.Belle and Ruby are going out so it will only be us. "

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow and said " I have several things to do today " seeing Emma's pout ," I am not saying no ,Miss Swan .I'm saying give me your number and I will let you know . "

Regina passed Emma a pen and paper, Ruby set a bag on the table and said " " Bearclaws and a chocolate chip muffin .Looks like you two are carbing up for some heavy activities ."

Handing Regina the paper and rising , Emma said " Yeah , guess I better get to Leroys before he comes looking ."

Also standing , Regina said " Yes , I need to get started as well. Thank you for the breakfast and " walking out the diner door " I hope your day goes well and I will call you about tonight. "

Emma smiled back and said " Have a good day , Miss Mills .See you later ."

They both stood looking at each other not knowing quite what to do so they just gave a little wave and walked to their vehicles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was still smiling , as she stepped out of the truck , when she heard Leroys gruff voice ....."Swan , glad to see you almost made it here on time ."

"Yeah, yeah , I did bring a bearclaw to the best boss in the world ! " Emma said handing the bag to a surprised Leroy. 

" Well ,guess you might be forgiven. " Grumpy said looking in the bag and inhaling the sweat aroma. 

" What's on the list for today ? " asked Emma , looking around the lot .

"Uh Yeah , I need you to clean out the old building behind the shop and put all the scrap metal in the bin over there and the stuff that's trash in the regular dumpster over there ." Leroy said while nodding in each direction. 

" Dang Grumpy , I'd rather be knee deep in grease than to have to clean out that old building. " Emma said with a groan.

Laughing as he walked towards the office , Leroy said " Yep , so would I .That's why I've got you to do it for me.Have fun Swan ." slamming the door. 

Shaking her head , Emma walked back to the old building and raised the door , immediately coughing for all the dust that rolled out.

"Damn if this is gonna be a load of fun ! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine Nolan , or Kat as her friends called her , was Regina's longtime friend and confidant .Having both been born into family's of similar wealth and upstanding. While the Mills family fortune continued to thrive , the same could not be said about the Nolans'.Still Kat had led a very comfortable life , finding fulfillment and comfort in helping the less fortunate townsfolk in the sleepy little town. Regardless , Kat had remained her friend even after Regina moved away .Kat had been married once , but it had ended badly with her taking her maiden name back .And now that she had returned to Storybrooke , Kat had jumped at opportunity to be Regina's campaign manager. 

Walking through the nondescript door of the Regina Mills for Mayor headquarters , Regina took off her light blazer and said " Good morning , Kat ." 

Kat turned around , talking in the huge grin on her friends face , saying " Well , Hello Madam Mayor .What or who put that big grin on your beautiful face , hmmmm ? "

Sitting down , Regina glanced around the room " I surely do not know what you mean ."

" Bullshit! I call Bullshit ." Kat laughed out. " Oh , David said to tell you hi and that he'll be in town soon ."

Nodding , Regina thought of Kats younger brother David Nolan .A good looking , tender hearted boy who , much to his parents dismay , had run off to be a stripper in New York .

"Is David still a stripper ? Regina asked. 

" He prefers Male Entertainer " Kat answered complete with air quotes. 

" You always spoke your mind , Kat . I've always admired that about you.And , I may have had a mouth watering blonde pay for my breakfast this morning. " Regina gushed. 

" Blonde male or blonde female ? You know it doesn't matter to me .Just wanted to know ." asked Kat. 

Regina blushed an said softly "A female."

"That would be one Emma Swan , I presume ." Kat smiled knowingly. 

Shocked , Regina said " What ..How..."

" Oh come on Regina .Not many people come to this town and when a stunningly beautiful blonde woman shows up with arms to die for and a body to match , then people take notice. She's all this town has talked about ....ah. .I ...I mean besides you being the best choice for Mayor , that is." Kat finished with her cheeks turning a shade of red.

" Good save Kat ! " Regina said laughing." I would love to tell you all about it but I have an important meeting with the town council st , oh my , I've got to go." 

"Yes you do .Now go .We'll talk later. "

Kat said as Regina was pulling on her blazer and reaching for the door handle. 

" Ok. But , Emma and I did talk about Screaming Orgasms and Sex on the

Beach at Grannys this morning. " Regina said running out the door. 

Kats eyebrows shot up while a loud " WHAT !!! " came out of her mouth. Quickly dialing her phone and waiting a short while she said " Ruby , This is Kat .I was wondering if by any chance ......."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma plopped down on the old chair across from Grumpy and let out an exhausted sigh.

" Did you skip lunch again Swan ? Grumpy asked .

Opening her weary eyes and looking at thr clock " Man , why do I do that ?"

"Here , have a tuna sandwich ! I've got an extra one again. " Grumpy ssid throwing it across the desk.

Picking up the sandwich and taking a bite , Emma laughed , saying "Grumpy , You do know that Granny has a crush on you ." 

"Nah uhh ." He grunted. 

"Granny and Grumpy sittin in a tree .K.I.S.S.I.N.....Hey, I was eating that. "

" More eating , less talking. " 

"Ok, ok Just give me my sandwich .Why'd I have to clean out that god forsaken excuse for a building , anyway?" Emma said in between bites.

" Besides the money from the scrap , I figured that , if your deal for storing your Bug at Regina's fell through , the you could put it in the building ." Grumpy offered. 

Dumbstruck , Emma said " I ..I.. could kiss you Grumpy ! "

"Please don't !"

" Yeah , don't want Granny mad at me !"said Emma standing. " Thank you Grumpy ." 

"Go back to work , Swan ."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting with the town council when well and Regina was in high spirits.Stopping in various businesses and doing small talk to help promote her bid for Mayor was even , dare say enjoyable .She went back to her house for a quick lunch then to the hospital to see her sister.Or , try to see her sister as it has been so far .Maybe today would be the day Zelena would want to talk.

Waking out of the elevator to the nurses station she greeted them all with a wide smile . As Regina started to speak , one of the nurses said " Your sister has asked to see you , Miss Mills ."

" Thank you , may I go in now or..." Regina asked.

" I'll page someone to take you ,ma'am ." The nurse said.

The orderly opened the door to Zelenas room and announced that Regina was here to see her.Then said " You may enter now .I will be standing inside to the left of the door should an emergency arise . "

Regina walked into the room cautiously , as she heard Zelenas voice " Hello Regina ,it is marvelous to see you. Come give me a hug ."

The man shook his head .

"Or , maybe next time ." Zelena said with a grin while sitting in a chair and motioning for Regina to sit also.

They talked about all manner of things both the past and the future . All too soon it was time for Regina to leave . As she was walking through the door , Zelena said " I'll see you soon, dear sister ." Regina felt a cold chill pierce her heart .

Hurrying to pick up Henry , Regina smiled as he entered the car.The drive home was pleasant and short.Walking inside , Regina said " Make sure you do...." 

" My homework . I know ." Henry said bounding up the stairs.

" Henry , we have been invited to Miss Swans apartment tonight for supper and to play on Miss Lucas's Xbox and giant tv. Would that be..." 

" We've got to go !! Please ! " Henry exclaimed .

" Then it's settled . Now run along and do homework .You may have a snack also ." Said Regina . 

Following up the stairs , Regina headed to her room for a quick shower before picking out an outfit for tonight . This was not a date but it was not a gathering of many people either .Just the three of them , alone , together . With a sigh Regina thought " Maybe a. Cold shower ."

Throwing on an old pair of sweats and a tee shirt , Regina was about to address the clothing dilemma , when there was loud knocking at the front door. Regina skipped down the stairs thinking that it could be Emma .Upon opening the door , she was met with the Sheriffs back .

" Sheriff Graham , what can I do for you ? " Regina asked .

Facing Regina , Graham said " Regina , you sister has escaped , ahh .....has left the hospital .I need you to lock all of your doors and windows while I search for her.Please be safe and I will let you know what I can find out ." Nodding to Regina , Graham turned and left .

Regina stood in shock , rendered motionless for what seemed like an hour ,then her body kicked in and she shut and locked the door.Running to her phone , Regina hurriedly dailed saying , " Pick up Emma , I need you !"


	11. Of Heros and Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Character Death , violence .
> 
> No gore or excess blood .But I want everyone to be aware of this chapter . Still Swanqueen and our girls are very much alive and kicking . Just be warned .  
> More chapters to come !!  
> Please let me know what you think !!  
> Stay Strong !!

Emma was drying her face after washing the bulk of dust and dirt off .Thank God for her coveralls that kept the majority of grime away from her body . Putting on the extra pair of jeans and tank top she keeps in a closet at Leroy's Garage and brushing her hair out with her fingers , Emma had just enough time to take a real shower at her place before Regina and Henry arrived . Without even getting the inside of the Mustang she was borrowing dirty on the way home. 

Home. Was that what this town was now ? Could she really be ready to stop her wandering and settle down in this seaside town ? 

As she was locking up the Garage , Emma's cell phone rang and , pulling it out of her blue leather jacket , she looked at the number on the scream and not recognizing it , answered ..." . Hello ? this is Swan . " 

" Emma , Oh Emma ! " the voice was choked with emotion .

" Regina ! Is that you Regina ? Slow down and tell me what you need ! Talk to me .Is Henry alright ? Talk to me ." Emma said trying to calm the other woman and sort out what could have caused this normally strong , force of nature to be shaken to the core 

Regina took a deep breath and said " Yes , Henry and I are fine and I will explain everything , but I need you Here . Now. Emma .Please , Please " 

" Are you at home or somewhere else , Regina ? I have to know where you are ! " Emma shouted into the phone as she yanked the door open on the dark blue Mustang while depressing the clutch and firing the bitch up.

" Yes at home . Do you know ...." 

" Yeah , I know where you live ! Be there in fifteen minutes ! Make that ten ! " Emma said tossing the phone in the passenger seat while throwing the car in first gear , dumping the clutch and hurtling sideways out of the parking lot and into the street , Law be damned .She had to get to Regina. 

Shifting gears and swapping lanes , she made her arrival in the promised ten minutes. Tires leaving hot black skid marks on the pavement in front of Regina's house , Emma was out of the car and banging on the front door in the span of five heartbeats , wishing she could have done it in three. 

" It's me Regina . Open up ! " Emma yelled , banging some more.

As she saw the door move inward the slightest amount , Emma was pushing through it and catching Regina by the waist .Pulling her in close , Emma placed a hand under Regina's chin , and lifting it so she could look deep into fearful eyes saying " I'm here now , I'm here ." 

Walking them both to a couch in the den and then sitting facing each other , Emma said slowly " Now , tell me . what is this all about ? " while holding Regina's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze .

Regina started " My sister Zelena , Henry's mother , has been in the psychiatric ward of Storybrooke Hospital under confined observation ." 

As Regina continued to talk , Emma kept nodding her head while trying to process all of information . Emma was mesmerized by Regina's voice as she told of good times and bad times with Zelena , her heart breaking as she recounted the last few days and her sisters commitment in the hospital .Regina seemed more terrified For her than terrified Of her sister , despite the knife attack.

Regina was sobbing quietly , her head resting on Emma's shoulder while one of the blondes arms was holding her tightly .They both were looking down at their intertwined fingers .

" I'm so sorry , Regina . I'm sure things will work out and I'm going to help out Sheriff Graham if he will let me , and if he won't , then that has never stopped me before ." Emma said.

Regina looked up into emerald eyes brimming with so much love , determination and caring that it took her breath away . " I would like that . " Regina said smiling the first time since Emma had burst through her door.

Emma smiled , staring at the gorgeous brunette , drinking in the inner beauty that shone through her dark eyes and inhaling the purely unique fragrance that was Regina Mills.Thoughts of leaning in and tasting the heaven that would be Regina's plump , wet , enticing lips had crossed Emma's mind more than once since meeting the strong willed woman . She realized this was not the time for first kisses and suddenly sat up saying ......

" Where's Henry ? With the noise of me sliding in front of your house , he would have been checking out all the commotion . " 

Instantly , the two women bounded from the couch with Regina leading the way up the stairs heading to Henry's bedroom. Halfway up the stairs , a confused Henry said ..  
" What ?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelena smiled as she thought of how laughingly easy it was to exploit the minor distraction that caused her " handler " to momentarily shift his focus , thus giving her ample time to slip into the closest room , wait for the man who she knew would stick his head in trying to find her and , at just the right moment , catch his head between the door and doorframe , rendering him unconscious and enabling her to escape. Putting her red hair up in a bun and grabbing a hoodie that was thrown across a chair , walking out into the hall and out of the hospital .

Now that she was free and walking down the sidewalk , Zelena heard her mother congratulate her saying " Well done, Zelena , now ,the Evil Queen Must Die !" Nodding her head , Zelena stayed in the shadows while making her way towards Regina's house .

Bile rose up in her mouth as she thought of dear , sweet Regina , that Cora always encouraged , always pushed towards greatness while she ,herself ,was the beast of burden , the pack mule ,always second best . Cora called Regina a Queen . ...Ha ! .. Regina was an Evil Queen ! Always bossing her around like she was some kind of peasant! Well , Regina was going to pay ! And , pay Greatly !!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Graham had quickly searched the little town , driving down alleys and trying to look in anyplace that a person could hide . After 45 minutes , he went to the hospital and taking a few statements , Graham decided to drive by Regina's to check on her and to give her an update. 

Reaching the mansion and noticing the long black marks on the pavement , as well as the Mustang parked haphazardly , Graham stopped a good car length behind the car.Exiting the police cruiser , Graham pulled his firearm as he cautiously walked towards the car . 

Graham's focus was so intent , he was completely surprised by the sudden blow to back of the head he received from Zelena .Falling against the trunk of the car , then sliding down onto the ground , he let out a low groan .

Reaching down to pick up the Sheriffs weapon , Zelena said " Thank you , Graham , for the pistol .Your services are no longer required nor wanted ." Turning to look at the house she let out a little gleeful squeal , and strode towards the front door.

Knocking hard twice , and stepping to the side , Zelena raised the pistol , aiming at the center of the door .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina hugged Henry , " We were just checking up on you because you were being so quiet."

" Homework , Duh ! " Henry said rolling his eyes, then suddenly ," Hey , is that police lights outside ? " 

Both women turned looking at the blue lights flashing dimly through the curtains." Yeah , it looks like .... " Emma started , but was cut off by two loud knocks on the front door.

" Ok , hold up ! " Emma shouted , " You two , back upstairs until I make sure everything is alright ! " 

Henry looked up at Regina while she took him by the shoulders and pulled him back up the stairs saying " I'll explain later " 

Wishing she had her pistol with her , Emma walked to the edge of the window and looking out saw the police cruiser and reasoned that it was Sheriff Graham at the door .Still , the little hairs were standing up on the back of her neck giving her a bad feeling . Turning the doorknob and swiftly opening the door , Emma flattened her back against the wall beside the door. Alarms went off inside her head as she saw Regina peaking from the top of the stairs .

Emma shouted " Get back ! Don't come down ...." 

The gunshots were deafening inside the house .Emma barely saw the woman before she fired twice , the first shot slamming into the wall beside the door , but the second one just caught her left shoulder .Pain exploded through Emma's body as she desperately tried to lunge at the attacking woman but only managed to slam into the wall and crumple to the floor.

Regina watched in horror as the scene unfolded below her . Emma had been shot and Zelena was coming in the house , wearing a wickedly evil smile. 

" Oh sister dear ! Come out , come out wherever you are . " Zelena sang as she laughed ." I know you and Henry are here . If you don't show yourselves , this pretty blonde will surely die . " Taking her shoe and stepping on Emma's shoulder to stress her point , causing the blonde to howl out in pain .

" You Bitch ! " Emma gasped out .

Holding her hand over Henry's mouth , Regina said " I will come down , Zelena , but unfortunately , Henry is not at home as of yet ." 

Emma groaned , raising her head , trying to stay conscious . Her wounds weren't as bad as they could have been but she was losing blood. Placing her right hand on her shoulder and pressing down , she studied the shooter .

Looking at Emma , Zelena said " Well hello , bright eyes ! Your time is almost up ! Regina is going to let you die , because she just cannot love anyone .So , sorry ." 

Lowering the pistol to the side of Emma's head , Regina screamed " Stop ! Stop ! I'm coming down ! Im coming down ! Leave her alone !" Scrambling down the stairs. 

" Bring Henry with you ..." 

" He's Not Here !! " Regina shouted as she fell beside of Emma , who , leaning into her , choked out "Re...gin..a sorr ..ry "

" Pity . " Zelena said dejectedly with a long sigh . " But , such is my life ." 

This can't be happening , Regina thought as she ran her hands over Emma's back and face. This can't be how it all ends . Henry deserves more as does Emma and , Damn it so do I 

Grabbing Regina by the hair and yanking her up , Zelena shouted " Get up ! You and I are going to my house to have a chat with our mother . We mustn't keep her waiting ."

Fighting to stay with Emma and Henry , Regina was wildly flailing her arms but to little use , for Zelena backhanded her , effectively leaving her stunned into silence.

Dragging Regina out of the house and throwing her in the back seat of the police car , Zelena sped past Graham as he was heading towards the house . Laughing manically , and raising a defiant hand , Zelena gave the Sherrif the one fingered salute .

Henry heard the car drive off and was halfway down the stairs when Sheriff Graham flew into the house , freezing him on the stairway.

" Henry ! Are you alright ? " Graham shouted as he knelt beside Emma , who was slowly trying to stand up.Gripping her by the good arm and setting her on the sofa , Graham looked back at Henry .

" Yeah , I'm good . Zelena took Mom back to her house . You gotta save her ." Henry said shakily .

Graham was packing a handkerchief in between Emma's shoulder and her blood soaked shirt trying to understand what Henry was talking about .Zelena Was Henry's Mom! 

" I know " said Emma standing , " And me and Graham are going to get her back ! " 

" I don't think you're going anywhere but a hospital Emma . You've been shot , for gods sake! " said Graham holding onto Emma's arm .

Jerking away from Graham , Emma turned to Henry and said " You can't stay here by yourself and you can't go with us , is there anyone you can stay with for a while , Henry ? "

Graham spoke up saying " Henry , you can stay with my mom , Carla ! You know her don't you ? " 

"Yeah , but we don't have time ! We need to go Now !" Henry said holding onto Emma .

A silver truck pulled up and out jumped the part time Deputy August Booth .Running to Graham he said " What's up , How can I help ?" 

" The kids got a point ! But ....... Hey , August ! Can you look after Henry for a bit ? " Emma shouted . 

" Yeah , sure , Emma ! What do you say , Henry ? You and me go back to my place and chill for a while ? Xbox ? " August said patting Henry's back

Henry lowered his head " Yeah , thanks August . " then hugging Emma " Be careful "

Pulling him closer , Emma said, " Will do Henry . Then it's settled , lets roll ! " walking to the Mustang .

Tossing the car keys to Graham , Emma said " You're driving . Hey , you can drive a stick right ? " while the two sat in the car.

Graham looked sideways at Emma saying " Please , woman ! Hold on . Next stop , Zelenas house ! " while flooring the gas and spinning tires.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was being bounced around in the backseat of the police cruiser which , surprisingly , was quickly clearing her fuzzy brain . Grabbing the armrest to steady herself , Regina thought.........

" Hell No , Sister or not .This Shit stops Here !" She knew Henry was alright and she willed herself to believe that Emma was also and , with a renewed conviction , Regina started to form a plan of escape. 

As they came sliding into Zelenas driveway , Regina's mind drifted back to happier times. The two sisters were never as close as they should have been , but they were still sisters. If only she had tried a little harder , maybe Zelena would have been ok.How did things get this bad .Why did. .... Mother .Regina's lips turned down in disgust at the thought of Cora Mills. A woman driven by her own failures pushing her daughters , always pushing them , to be more , act better , rise above the common working class people and look down their noses at everyone .They should marry for wealth and power. But , at what price ? Neither Zelena nor herself had many friends growing up and why Zelena chose to stay in Storybook , and continue to be subjected to Cora's demands, she will never understand. The offer of a government job , out of state , was Regina's ticket out from under her mother's rule .With a deep sigh Regina wishes she had enough foresight to prod Zelena to leave as well. Maybe all of this could have been avoided. 

Looking around the back of the patrol car , Regina was at a loss to find anything that would aide her attempt of escape .She would have to play it by ear until an out presented itself.They had been sitting in the driveway for about ten or fifteen minuets and Regina was getting anxious. 

" What are you thinking about , Zelena ? Regina asked , hoping to gauge her sisters mood.

" Nothing much , but don't worry , I'm sill going to kill you ,Regina . " said Zelena as she got out and opened the back door of the car for Regina ," Now , shall we go in ? "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Pull over here and park. We'll walk the rest of the way and try to catch her off guard ." Emma said pointing at the curb. 

" Ok , Sure am glad August loaned us some of his firepower , I feel naked without my pistol. " Graham said shutting off the car and opening his door. 

" I'm just glad you're not really naked Graham ! Now throw me the revolver , Sexy ." Emma smirked.

Meeting in front of the car , Graham handed Emma the .357 magnum." Yeah like you could handle me ." He laughed." Hey what about your shoulder ? Can you even shoot ? " 

"That's what they all say. " Emma said grasping the pistol in her right hand "Yup , No problem , I'm right handed .Let's get this shit over with . I got the front , you come in from the back. And watch yourself "

Graham nodded breaking off to the left and disappearing behind some bushes heading to the house .Emma could just make out Zelena standing near the driver's side back door of the patrol car. Creeping up slowly , using shrubs for cover , she listened as Zelena talked. Trying hard not to rush in , Emma saw Graham coming up beside the house and signaling that he was in position.Emma tried to wave him back , but Graham jumped from his hiding place an charged Zelena. 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion but in reality it was only a few seconds. Hearing footsteps , Zelena whipped around towards Graham firing two rounds in rapid succession while Regina lunged out of the car , rolled , and jumped up running for the road as Emma rushed past her closing in on Zelena .

Seeing Graham fall snd hearing him scream , Zelena turned around to see a fleeing sister and an approaching blonde. 

" You ! " Zelena shouted , her pistol aimed at Emma .

" Me . " Emma said , matching Zelenas pose ." Do the smart thing and put the gun down."

" Not my style , Blondie ." Zelena said , putting the car door between them. 

Emma realized she was completely in the open and started making her way to the opposite side of the car keeping Zelena in her sights. 

Regina had reached the street and turned to face the two women. Even after everything that had happened , her heart went out to her sister and without a second thought shouted " Emma , Please don't shoot her !" 

Zelena laughed and shot towards Regina drawing Emma's attention , and while the blonde was distracted , jumped into the cruiser , started it and backed up , narrowly missing Emma. 

Cursing loudly , Emma resisted the almost overwhelming urge to unload on the vehicle , but there was too great a chance someone else would be injured.

Regina watched as her sister sped away , then ran to Emma , throwing herself into the now shaking woman. 

" Are you ok? " Emma asked looking at Regina. 

Regina nodded and , looking up at Emma , said " Are you cold ? You are shaking ."

" Adrenaline and blood loss , probably . Need to check on Graham , think he got hit . " Emma said , walking them both towards Graham .

Emma heard the speeding car way before she saw it , if she hadn't , it would have ended differently .She only had a split second to grab Regina and dive to the right before Zelena came barreling through , trying to run them over . Unable to stop , Zelena slid across the front yard slamming into the side of the house at full speed and crashing through the front wall.

Slowly rising , Regina and Emma both cautiously made their way to the wrecked police car.With a sick realization , Emma pointed to the back tire ,specifically ..under the tire. Graham was under the tire .

Regina screamed as Emma squatted down and placed a finger on Graham's neck , checking for a pulse. There wasn't one . Emma rose , pulling her pistol at the ready , and looked into the car . Sliding her gun down the back of her jeans , Emma stopped Regina from looking into the car ." You don't need to look in there Regina .Believe me . She's gone ."

Regina fell on her knees and Emma followed her . When she heard the sirens coming , she draped an arm around the brunette , darkness calling so , so softly .Regina turned to Emma when she felt her go limp . 

" Emma ! Emma , wake up ! " Regina was yelling and shaking the blonde when she saw all the blood from Emma's shoulder . Regina's sweet father used to tell her that it's always darkest before the dawn .She prayed the dawn was near . Holding Emma tightly , as if the blonde was her only anchor to this world ,Regina felt her own sanity leaving and when the firefighters came , she too , slipped into unconsciousness .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Augusts house ,Henry had a belly full of Mac -n-Cheese and was leaned back on the couch while August was in another room , supposedly on the phone . Henry could hear the police scanner through the closed door and he had been trying his best to control all of the emotions swirling around between his heart and mind .

As Henry's eyes closed and sleep came , a calmness covered his whole being . He felt a gentle hand smoothing his hair then slowly tracing down his cheek .Opening his eyes , he saw his mother smiling brightly back at him with pure adoration and love. Involuntarily , tears streamed down the young boys cheeks. Wiping them , Zelena said ......

" Oh , don't cry Henry .I love you with all of my heart and I'm so , so sorry for the last few years that I've put you through .No child should ever have to endure those things from their own mother and I beg your forgiveness , my dear , sweet , wonderful boy. Please try to forgive me and listen to Regina , hmmm. I have to go away but I will see you after a while .My father told us that it was always darkest before the dawn , and I can see the dawn, your dawn , breaking from here . Have a good life , Henry , I love you ...."

Henry woke with a start , was it a dream ? It had to be , but the tears rolling down were real . Curling into a ball on the couch , Henry whispered ," Goodbye Mom , love you too !" because he knew , ..... he knew . 

As his eyes became heavy again , Henry smiled , for he could smell his mothers favorite perfume clinging to him as a great weight lifted off his heart .


	12. Of Endings and New Beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !! Thanks for continuing to read this mess of mine !! Give me some feedback , I may be dragging the storyline too much , don't know. 
> 
> Please don't get too mad at me for ending this chapter where I did.I promise the next one will be worth the wait !!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and there are sure to be some .
> 
> Stay Strong !!

Adjusting the sling on her left arm , Emma looked at the faces.of all the townsfolk that came to Sheriff Graham's funeral .Seems as if the whole town was standing together on a hill in the Storybrooke Cemetery . Emma smiled at the thought of the humble Sheriff seeing all these people showing up for him and hoped she might be as fortunate as him when the time came .

Emma stood slightly to the left and behind of Regina and could feel the dark haired woman lean back into her every once in a while , causing her to put a reassuring hand to the small of Regina's back. Henry was glued to Regina's right thigh and she had her right arm wrapped around the young boy.

The past three days had been a blur of events , combining emotional and physical pain .After waking up in a hospital bed , Dr Whale had told Emma that they may have to designate a room just for her if she continued to frequent the facility.Emma had snorted and immediately regretted doing so ,as pain shot through her shoulder . Regina and Henry had been there , the both of them shaking their heads , and Emma's chest tightened as she realized that Regina's was holding her hand and gently rubbing slow circles on the back of it with her thumb . 

" You're both here ? " said Emma , turning her hand over and interlacing her fingers with Regina's .

"Where else would we be , Miss Swan ?" Regina whispered with a single tear sliding down her cheek .

Wiping the tear with her thumb , Emma breathed ,

" Emma , my name is Emma and I'm sure anywhere else would be better than a hospital .Hey , kid . You ok ?" 

Henry leaned into Regina and nodded at Emma with big brown eyes and Emma patted beside her for him to come up .Smiling , Henry climbed onto the bed and hugged Emma saying " Glad your ok , Emma " . 

" Thank you , Henry .Have you been taking care of Regina ? " Emma and Regina looked at each other and then back to Henry as her nodded his head leaning into Emma's side.

Zelena had been entombed in the Mills Family crypt with her mother and father .Emma had been included in the private service , along with Kat and David Nolan , that Regina and Henry had earlier this morning . Henry had cried only a little saying that his mom was happy now and that made him happy too. Regina had nearly collapsed but Emma held onto her and Henry , giving much needed support.All five people were holding on to each other in a big group hug and the usually standoffish Regina Mills was not only a willing participant but was strangely comforted by the intimate outpouring of love and compassion .

Looking as Grahams casket was being lowered into the ground , Regina leaned into Emma for, what seemed like , the hundredth time today and silently thanked the stars take this strong woman cared enough to accompany her to this funeral and stand by her and Henry.Stand by her.Regina thought that she mustn't sabotage this relationship like she had so many others.Emma was the perfect combination of strength and compassion .What a marvelous and stunning woman was Emma Swan. 

Walking from the cemetery , Ruby and Belle were giving their condolences to Regina and Henry when Ruby said ...... 

" If I'm being rude or callous please forgive me , but I wanted to invite all of you over tonight for a little get together, drinks , conversation , maybe a little dancing, whatever. I'm don't mean to sully this day or degrade the memory of anyone , but I just think we could use a good way to unwind, you know. " 

After a bit of a silence Ruby was feeling like she was the biggest asshole in the world when Regina clearly her throat saying , "Thank you Miss Lucas , eh , Ruby .I , for one , think that is a wonderful idea. But , I must insist that the gathering take place at my home. It needs some positive energy in it now and Henry is spending the night with friends and I would rather not be alone tonight. There are plenty of guest rooms if needed , so feel free to stay the night if desired. 

Everyone looked at Regina with their mouths open , who ignored them all save for Emma to which see was starring at with such longing that Emma face blushed a bright red .

Kat was the first to respond " Count me in ! " and looking at Belle " I look forward to one of your famous Screaming Orgasms . "

Smiling widely , Belle said " I Do aim to please !" 

David and Ruby choked out a cough , " Okaaaay ! " Ruby said " I'll bring some food from Granny's , so nobody has to cook . Does seven o'clock work for everyone ? " 

Taking Ruby's hand , Regina said " Thank you again for offering to host . It truly means a great deal to me to even be considered in any gathering , my dear . " 

" Hey , Us beautiful women have to stick together and help each other , don't we ? " 

Laughing , Regina dropped Ruby's hand , " Indeed we do !" 

Watching her friends leave , Emma turned to Regina saying " You are , you know. "Looking at her from head to toe ,black form fitting dress to three inch stilettos .

" Are what , Miss Swan ? " Regina asked looking into emerald orbs .

Taking Regina's chin in her hand and caressing her jaw with her thumb , Emma whispered "Beautiful "

Emma caught a ride with Ruby and Belle back to their place and upon walking through the front door 

Ruby slapped Belle on her shapely butt " Damn girl , Kat was soooo flirting with you ! "

" Jealous , Are you ? " Belle laughed 

" Maybe , truthfully her brother , David , is Damn Fine and ,although I do appreciate the female form , men are much simpler ." Ruby said.

" You two are horny all the time , it's embarrassing ! " Emma joked

" You , you better take a shower and put on your best perfume and panties cause Regina is going to have YOU for dessert , Em-maaaa " Ruby sing songed as she walked to the kitchen .

Emma thought " Hell Yeah ! " heading for the shower .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina heard the doorbell ring and as she reached for the door knob , she thought to look through the peephole and was rewarded with Emma's smiling face .Opening the door Regina quickly pulled Emma closer and wrapped her arms around her .Emma eagerly slipped her hands on the brunettes hips as Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek causing the blonde to tighten the embrace.

" What was that for ? " asked Emma .

Regina leaned back not releasing her hold " That's for you being you , and me liking it !"

Leaning in for much better kiss , Emma grinned " Then you're going to just love this !" 

Just before anxious lips met .......

"Hey Regina , we got food !" Ruby yelled walking up the steps.

Letting go and turning to face Ruby , Emma said " Really , Ruby ?"

" Time for that later , Sugar - Britches ! This grub cannot wait ! " Ruby laughed . Belle gave a wicked smile as she followed Ruby. 

A red faced Regina said " Umm Yes , Right this way , Ruby and thank you so much ." And ,looking at Emma , whispering " Yes , later .... Sugar-Britches !" Dropping her voice an octave .

Grinning like a fool , Emma sighed " Yes ma'am !" watching Regina's hips sway as she walked towards the kitchen . 

Kat and David arrived shortly after and quickly found Regina's expensive stereo system and playing soft jazz . Regina wanted to use the fancy dinning room and table but they all seemed happy at the kitchen table and the kitchen bar. Food , laughter , wine and beer flowed freely and all were content .When Ruby set out some of Granny's apple pie and Regina set down two cans of whipped cream saying , "it makes Anything taste better " , the whole group laughed . 

Although dinner you could see couples pairing up. Belle and Kat, Ruby and David and Emma and Regina . Flirting was rampant when Ruby said " Let's dance " heading to the living room .

" We'll be right there , just have to straighten up a bit ." Emma said flashing a smile but not fooling anyone.

" Five minutes , you two ! " Kat said looking at Regina 

" Ten ! " Regina said draping her arms around Emma's neck.

" I can't wait any longer to taste your lips , Regina "

An inch away from Emma's lips Regina breathed " Then don't ."

Emma surged forward , closing the distance and capturing luscious lips with a satisfying groan. Time stood still , Emma's hearing shut down to all but the sounds Regina was making. And boy was she invested.there was no slow exploration , there was only want , need and desperation .

Regina mind reeled as Emma's pink lips claimed hers with a kiss that shook her to her core. There was nothing else that existed , nor mattered at this moment in time . Liquid heat flowed from their lips and Regina could feel that same heat further down below .Regina pushed her hand under Emma's tank top spreading her fingers across a taunt abdomen , eliciting a small gasp and a renewal of assault on her mouth by the younger woman.

Pulling away from Regina's swollen lips , Emma latched onto a long , sexy , regal neck , licking and kissing a trail down towards her collarbone . A hand interrupted her travels and , with great remorse , Emma stopped while looking at Regina with a confused expression and haggard panting.

" I'm sorry , dear , but we must join the others . I promise we will continue later ." Regina said giving Emma another kiss on her cheek while taking her hand and leading them into the living room.

Belle handed Regina a glass " Here's your first Orgasm of the night , Regina " 

Regina took the drink and arched an eyebrow looking at Emma while the blonde leaned in saying " And , Not you're last . My Queen " 

The music was pounding and everyone was dancing . Kat was swaying with Belle who was talking in that accent that just oozed sex and Kat was licking it all up.Regina smiled at her lifelong friend and turned to see David and Ruby arguing about something...

" Am too , Wait , wait , Kat ! Kat! Am I or Am I Not a stripper? " David shouted over the music.

" Yes , My Dear Brother Is in fact a male stripper . There , are you happy ? " 

David looked back at Ruby with a stupid smile . " And , My stage name is ......  
Prince Charming !!"

" Prove it !!" Ruby challenged . Joined by " Prove it ,Prove it" by everyone else .

Emma sat in a chair pulling Regina down on her lap while Kat and Belle landed on the couch giggling like school girls.

Ruby started a new song with a solid beat and pulled a straight backed chair in between the other women and sat down crossing her arms on her chest.

David turned his back to the mostly drunk audience while swinging his hips to the beat. Spinning around , David started unbuttoning his shirt with his eyes trained on Ruby who was now staring with wide eyes and a lopsided grin.

Pulling his shirt off and dropping it around Ruby's shoulders . David then ran his hands down her sides while squating down and pushing her knees apart .Kat shook her head while Emma whistled .

Ruby put her hands on David's chest and he stepped back wagging his finger in a " no no " motion.Sliding his belt off , he turned back around jerking his hips and making thrusting actions. Facing them , David unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants before quickly pulling them off and striding towards Ruby who had now jumped up grabbing David and his pants saying " Goodnight everyone , love you . " and up the stairs they went causing a round of cheers from the others.

" Ready for bed , dear ? " Regina asked as Emma stood up swaying to the beat and raising her hands above her head.

" Let me dance a little to stretch my muscles ." Emma said while bending her legs and grinding her ass at Regina who leaned back to watch Emma's hypnotic swaying.

Looking at Emma as in a trance, Regina asked , " Planning on a workout , Miss Swan ?"

" Oh , you have no idea what I'm capable of , Miss Mills . " 

" This is a great song ! " Emma said bumping and grinding " I love classic rock . Grew up listening to it ." 

Emma started singing alone with the music , and much to Regina's surprise , she had a really great voice .Twirling around , lost in the beat...

That's what I like about you.  
You hold me tight.  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight , yeah.

Looking at Regina , Emma sang ,

Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cause it's true  
That's what I like about you 

Unable to resist , Regina sprang from the chair and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as Emma put her hands on Regina's shapely hips.

" You sing very well ,Emma .I am impressed !" Regina said looking at half lidded green eyes.Emma leaned in running her tongue along the edge of Regina's ear whispering ,  
" That's not all I can do Very Well , Regina and you will be Most Impressed !"

Locking eyes , Emma continued singing,

What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel alright , yeah.

 

Looking at Kat and Belle who were in their own world , Regina smiled and lead Emma up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind them .

Emma turned around as Regina cupped her face and kissed her without mercy walking them both towards the bed . Just as Emma's legs hit the edge of the bed ,Regina stopped and looked into the blondes eyes saying " I want this with all my being but I do not want to cause your shoulder any pain ."

Emma took Regina's hands and said " The only pain I'm in right now is not being able to feel your body on mine ." 

Taking off Emma's top , Regina said "Then let me comfort you , Em -maaa."


	13. Of Pleasure and Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody , thanks for hanging with me !!  
> I have a lot more planned for this story , please have patience with me as I try to make coherent sentences .
> 
> As always , all mistakes are mine and no copy-write infringement intended .
> 
> Stay Strong !!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma took Regina's hands and said " The only pain I'm in right now is not being able to feel your body on mine ."

Taking off Emma's top , Regina said "Then let me comfort you , Em -maaa."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning into Emma and kissing her hungry lips , down to her chin and back up her jawline reaching the blondes ear . Emma tensed and turned to look into Regina's eyes with a questioning gaze .

Voice cracking with emotion, Emma said softly ," I don't want this to be a one night stand ,Regina ." Trailing her hands from the brunettes shoulders down her arms and finally closing around her hands " I really like you and I think maybe there's something ....... special here , you know ." 

Regina had only heard the first part of Emma's statement and her face flushed with a different kind of heat . Rejection was the knife blade twisting in her stomach , chest tightening and turning her back to Emma ..." Well ,Miss Swan , If you are through humiliating me ... you may leave now, Please !" Voice Icy as she walked towards the door.

" Don't be like this ! " stopping Regina by placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing the brunettes neck softly , effectively breaking Regina's defensive mechanism . As Emma breathed in Regina's body wash , shampoo, perfume and Regina's body , she closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation of the regal woman before her . " I just don't want to be stress relief after this past week . Maybe , this is too soon ? " 

Turning around in the blondes arms , Regina sighed looking in bright green eyes ," What am I going to do with you , Miss Swan ? " 

Laughing , Emma reached down and cupped Regina's ass causing a deep moan to escape them both.Regina pulled Emma's close and rested their foreheads together .

" I want this Emma . Now , right now ....and later .Do you understand ? " stroking Emma's cheek "You ARE special to me and no ,This is most assuredly Not a one night stand . "Kissing pink lips slowly and with all the intent she could pour through the kiss.

Blinking tears from long lashes ,Emma smiled at a face full of want and need and ..... no , she wouldn't think of that tonight .

" Well , now that That is settled ..... take me to bed and " comfort " me , Miss Mills ! " 

Regina's grin turned predatory , and she quickly backed Emma to the bed , letting her sit and , leaning over her , pushed her on her back ,before unbuttoning the blondes skin tight jeans and pulling them off with an amazing amount of flair . Not to be out done , Emma sat up " You are way overdressed , and I need some sexual healing , Your Highness ! " pulling Regina close and unzipping the sexy blue dress and biting into the exposed flesh of the brunettes shoulder .

Regina stood up and turned away from Emma , putting a little extra sway in her hips as she let the dress slide in a heap to the floor . As she reached behind her neck to release the clasp of her pearl necklace , Emma said .....

" Leave them on ......please. And the thigh highs ."

With a blush creeping down her cheeks and spreading across her chest , Regina faced the bed and noticed the tan lines on Emma .She sported what could only be described as a farmers tan from wearing those tight tank tops in the sun . The contrast between golden arms and paler chest was breathtaking ! It was endearing knowing that Emma wasn't an extremely vain type of woman but was in fact very comfortable in her own body. 

Shaking her head , Regina gave a big grin before licking her lips and crawling up the bed to where Emma was resting against the massive headboard .Emma's normally bright green eyes were dark with desire and Regina was suddenly aware of her own barely controlled passion . So , with a deep , sultry voice and with eyes locked on her , Regina said ..

" This first time will not be slow and sofffftt......."

Regina gasped as she was pulled onto Emma's lap , legs straddling the blonde , "You talk too much , woman !" Emma said crashing her lips into plump , red ones .The kiss was all teeth and tongue , both women giving as good as they got . Emma could have sworn that a circle of light burst out from around them as they deepened the kiss to end all kisses ! Pulling away from each other , taking in large gulps of oxygen , they stared with wild eyes and lunged back into the embrace with renewed passion.

Tearing away from exquisite lips , Regina found the blondes pulse point and latched on with such voracity that Emma's head fell back against the headboard with a thud. Emma pulled Regina closer in an effort to eliminate the tiniest bit of room left between them while she snaked her hands around Regina's back to unclasp her lacy , black bra . Pushing the brunette back and sliding the expensive bra up and off raised arms , Emma found herself speechless , staring at the perfection that was Regina Mills . Tossing the now liberated item somewhere in the general vicinity of the nightstand , Emma brought her hands up to cup twin mounds of delectable flesh quickly followed by a anxious tongue tracing circles around an achingly erect nipple .

Regina hissed as she threaded her fingers through blonde curls , causing Emma's moan to vibrate on the nipple that was now being feverishly sucked and encouraging Emma to continue her lavish treatment of bodily worship .Regina's hose clad legs wrapped around Emma's body were driving her insane with the silky friction on her sides and the fact that Regina's feet were pushing into the small of her back.Emma shuttered with desire. 

" My God , Emma !" Regina moaned out while releasing blonde mane and tugging off Emma's bra . Kissing a trail down Emma's throat , Regina made her way around the side of a impossibly beautiful breast , ending with the pert nipple sliding between hot lips . Lightly biting down on the aroused bud , Emma's nails scratched down Regina's sides ,causing them both to groan in pleasure .

" Damn , Woman !" Emma said , while bringing her right hand around to Regina's smooth belly and dipping her fingers under the waistband of Regina's matching black , lacy panties.Letting her fingers travel down farther , Emma felt soft , short hair atop slick folds. With the lightest of touch against wet lips , Regina's head shot back with a delightful hum and smiled at Emma while draping both arms around her neck.

Emma watched in rapture as she cupped Regina's sex , pressing her palm against her clit and making slow circular movements while rubbing two fingers at her entrance. 

" Mmmmmhh , Yessss ...Emmmaa...." Regina hissed out as she rolled her hips to meet the blondes digits .

Sensing that the brunette couldn't stand much teasing , Emma changed the angle of her hand and buried two fingers knuckle deep in one swift move, causing Regina to let out a loud grunt with a " More ! More ! "

Emma didn't need to be told twice as she upped the pace of her thrusts while holding Regina's hips to keep her from bouncing off of her lap. Regina was making incoherent sounds and bobbing her head and Emma could only stare at the beautiful woman riding her hand like her life depended on it .And it was amazing !! By god , it truly was !!

Curling her fingers up to Regina's G -spot on the outward stroke while rubbing her clit with her thumb , Regina starting shaking while shouting " Emmmaaaa ! "

Riding her orgasm down , wave after wave , Regina opened her eyes to a grinning Emma Swan . Wiping her hair back from her forehead and uncrossing her legs from around Emma's waist , Regina scooted back on the bed saying ....

" You're looking awfully smug , Miss Swan ." Regina herself grinning widely. " I was suppose to take care of you ..........first ."

Chuckling , Emma said " Just wait until I tell everybody that I satisfied the Great Regina Mills while I only had one good arm at the time ! Damn , I'm good ! " 

Regina grabbed Emma by the ankles and pulled her down the bed and onto her back , causing her to let out a yelp of surprise .

Stepping off the bed , Regina stood up ,while pulling off her panties and throwing them towards the master bathroom , and , after putting her hands on her hips, looked at Emma with a serious expression said...

" Miss Swan , Firstly , what we do or don't do together Will remain between us .There will be No sharing of information with Anyone , Ever ! Secondly , I sincerely hope that this performance was not your best ,because ,if it was , then you , my dear , have much work to do. And ,Thirdly , ...........My Turn !!"

Emma's confidence was waining when Regina let out a scream and jumped on her , taking the breath from her lungs. Sliding the cute pink panties off Emma's hips , Regina said .." Now , Miss Swan ....You . Are. Mine !"

Looking into dark coals , Emma said with wonder , " All yours ! " 

" Indeed !" Regina husked out , laying flat on Emma and placing her hands on either side of Emma's face while giving her a searing kiss.Emma moaned into the kiss as Regina nibbled on the scrumptious lower lip of the blonde while sucking it out then letting it go with a loud " plop " , tongue sliding in to stake claim to an exquisite and talented mouth. 

After breaking apart for air , Regina continued her trail of kisses across Emma's cheek , down her neck to her collarbone where she started nibbling her way to the awaiting breast being caressed by the hungry brunette.

Regina let a soft moan pass her lips as she sucked a hardened nipple in her mouth , swirling her tongue around the bud before flicking it a couple of times and then moving to it's twin to give it the same attention . 

Emma was relaxing into the bed , surrendering herself to the most gorgeous , exciting woman in the world , who for some reason , has allowed her to not only share her bed but was for all intents , wants to spend more time with her in the future. How in the Hell did she get this lucky ? Damned if I know but I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy this ! Grinning , Emma ran her hands through dark locks humming contently as Regina 

" Damn Regina , you are such a good lover that I can almost hear music !" Emma said lazily .

Looking up , Regina grinned and was about to answer when she cocked her head and said  
" Ahhhhh no , that's my phone ! I'm sorry but , but.... " rising from the bed and fishing her phone from the pile of clothes in the floor, " but it may be Henry ....."

Leaning up on her elbows , Emma frowned , then said " Uhhhhh , yeah , yeah " Realizing what Regina had said , " Go , Go answer it . It's cool " rubbing her eyes. 

With the phone to her ear , Regina was pulling on clothes saying " Yes, No ...No it's fine , I'm not mad , Henry .... , Henry .....I'll be there in ten minutes ." Sighing , Regina turned to apologize to Emma when she was surprised to find the blonde getting dressed.

Emma was pulling on her boots when she felt eyes on her .Stopping mid boot , Emma looked up and saw Regina staring , " What ? I take it that was Henry needing to be picked up ?"

Smiling at the adorable woman sitting on her bed ,Regina said " Yes , Henry doesn't want to spend the night at his friends house now.I'm so sorry that...."

" Hey now, it's ok, really ! I want to go with you ,if that's ok and if you want , You and Henry can stay at my place , seeing how your house is occupied by other people......" Emma said while placing her hand on Regina's forearm . 

" I ... I will ask him , thank you for offering . " Regina said leaning into Emma " We will take my car and see how Henry is doing ."

" The kid has been through some serious shit ....."

" Language , Miss Swan...Language !" Regina said walking down the stairs .

" Sorry , Ma'am . " Emma said softly .

Locking the door behind her , Regina took Emma's hand as they walked to the Benz  
" Hey , I'm a little bit stressed and I might say hurtful things , so I apologize in advance , dear.I sorry if I ......"

Regina's sentence was cut off with a deep , calming kiss . Cupping both of Regina's cheeks in her hands , Emma looked into dark eyes aid said ...

" Everything is gonna be alright , Regina . You are the strongest person I've ever met , and I think Henry is a damn fine kid too . He will pull through all this with your help and love." 

Who is this beautiful , loving , selfless woman ? Regina pondered . " Thank you , now lets go " 

Sliding into the plush leather seats , Emma looked over at Regina and snickered . 

" What , Miss Swan ? " Regina asked while backing out .

" I just had sex with the soon-to-be Mayor of Storybrooke and now my ass is riding in a Benz ." Emma said leaning back in her seat and putting her hands behind her head.

" Miss swan , I plan to continue what I started upstairs and , sometime soon , I might riding Your ass in a Benz !! " Regina said with a smirk.

Emma let out a loud chuckle , " Language , Mayor Mills ..... Language . "


	14. Of Video  Games and Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !! Thanks to each and every one of you who continue to read this little story !!! 
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner , but the authors here are soooo great , I've been reading more than writing ,lol.
> 
> Okay , the story continues with a little surprise at the end ,he,he. 
> 
> Thanks again and ...Stay Strong !!

Emma smiled at how cute mother and son looked as they left the front porch , Henry in his PJs and Regina wearing the dress from earlier this evening and headed to the Benz. Henry opened the back door and settled in before he noticed Emma .

" Hey kid, what's up ? " Emma said turning her head towards him.

" I'm sorry for ruining you and Regina's night . " Henry mumbled , wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

" Henry , you didn't mess up anything ! I think Regina was missing you real bad and wanted to call you to hear your voice , so it worked out good, you know . " said Emma rubbing the top of Henry's head.

"It's true , Henry " Regina said as she backed out of the driveway " and Emma asked if you would want to spend the rest of the night at her place so the two of you can play Xbox tomorrow on the big , ah .. Huge tv ?"

" Hell ...... Ah.... heck yeah ! " Henry said sheepishly .

Both women looked back and said " Language Henry , !" Then everybody laughed .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the apartment , Henry spied the tv and ran to it with wide eyes.

Laughing , Emma said " Put your tongue back in your mouth Henry . Bedtime now . I promise we'll play tomorrow . You and Regina can stay in my bedroom tonight and I'll camp out on the couch." 

Henry let out a yawn while nodding his head " Okie Dookie "

Regina took Henry by the shoulders and looked at Emma " Lead the way , Emma ."

Walking past them and up the stairs , Emma opened the door to her room and motioned for the two guests to enter .

" The bed should be big enough for both of you or I guess there's a chair that might work..." Emma said looking around the room. 

" We'll be fine , Emma . Henry , go ahead and climb in , I'll be there shortly " Regina said kissing the top of Henry's head.

Walking over to Emma , Regina said " Henry has his PJs on already but , " sliding her hand up Emma's shoulder , " Do you have something I might wear to bed , Miss Swan ?"

Looking nervously back at Henry and noticing that he was fast asleep , Emma pulled Regina close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before looking in tired but beautiful brown eyes , saying " You are welcome to anything I own , Regina . The Tee shirts are here and shorts and sweats are the next drawer down . Oh , and the bathroom is ... yeah , you saw it when we came upstairs. Uh... I'll go then, see you in the morning."

" Thank you ,Emma , ......for everything ." Regina yawned reaching for a tee shirt .

" Goodnight Regina " 

" Goodnight Emma " 

Shutting the door behind her , Emma smiled as she walked downstairs .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina woke up disoriented ,startled by a scream , she sat straight up in bed and looked around the strange room , This is not my bed , Where is Henry ??? 

Slinging her legs over the edge of the bed with feet hitting unfamiliar carpet , My God , This carpet is atrocious !!! , she heard a loud outburst of laughter and immediately remembered everything . Cocking her head to one side , Regina could make out both Henry's and Emma's voices . Shaking her head she thought , They must be deep into game time !!

Checking out Emma's room , because she doesn't snoop , she just likes to be informed ,Regina notices the lack of belongings , personal mementoes or pictures and her heart breaks a little as she thinks of Emma's childhood in foster homes.How close Henry was to being an child of the state. Clearing her throat , Regina decides it's time to join the two children downstairs . 

Exchanging the boy shorts she slept in for some light grey sweatpants , Regina looked in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair , Oh ,well it will have to do. She grins at her choice of tee shirt , hoping Emma will see the humor in her selection .

Regina slowly and silently starts down the stairs , stopping where she can see the two sitting on the couch. She raises a hand to her lips to stifle a laugh as she takes in the heated competition between them .Emma and Henry are both throwing elbows and shouting at each other trying to gain the upper hand .There are sure to be bruises after all is said and done. Suddenly , it's over and they both fall back into the couch laughing and breathing heavily .Regina takes that as her cue to join them .

" What is all this Commotion ! " Regina says while both hands on her hips and looking menacing at the pair of gamers .

Emma blinked twice and jumped up , dropping the controller " Regina ! ..... Sorry if we woke you . We were just ........."

Regina let out the laugh she had been holding in since she was on the stairs . Laughing so hard , she had tears running down her face . Wrapping one arm around her mid section , bending over and pointing with the other " You .. Yoooo....Yooohooo. Should see your face ! Oooooo "

A red faced Emma grabbed up Henry by the arm " Yeah , well , Hardy har ,har ,Miss Giggle Pants !! Ok Henry , lets show Regina what we do to Giggle Pants ! "

Henry had such a confused face , Emma had to choke back a laugh of her own. Emma looked at Henry seriously , then to Regina , who had straightened up and was putting both hands in front of her saying " Now .. Nooow Don't doo anything....."

Emma spun Henry to face Regina yelling " We Tickle Themmmm , Ahhhhah !"

Henry and Emma attacked Regina from both sides , showing no mercy .Regina was twisting and turning , but couldn't escape her tormentors . Laughing , squealing and shouting , the trio made their way to the couch falling on it with a loud " plop !"

Emma was on the bottom with Regina on her then Henry on Regina.

" Can't Breathe ! Can't Breathe ! " Emma said rolling everyone over on their sides.

Henry had his arms around Regina and Regina ran her hand through Henry's hair and down the side of his face, 

Henry looked at Regina with big brown eyes saying " I am sorry if we woke you up " 

" Oh Henry , You have nothing to apologize for , young man !" Regina said hugging him tightly." I'm so glad Miss Swan was able to entertain you so well , but then again , I suppose she is but a big child herself ."

Sitting up and brushing her hair back , Emma said " I take that as a compliment .... "  
and poking Regina's belly , " my ... Queen ! Yeah , I noticed my old Queen concert tee shirt . Looks good on you by the way. "

Regina sat up ,pulling the shirt so as to look at it , grinning " When I opened the drawer , there it was , It was fate , destiny , it was ....... So Me ! "

Looking across at Henry , Emma said " Kid , You've got a rough life ahead of you with Queenie here .I think she needs .......More Tickling !!!! "

Henry pounced , but this time Regina was on the offensive , tickling both Emma and Henry at the same time.Henry joined Regina and started tickling Emma .

" Oh ,I see how it is , you traitor !" Emma squeaked .

After a short while , Emma fell on the floor " Ok ! Ok ! I surrender .You both win ,"

Henry and Regina high fived and sat back on the couch ,laughing.

Emma sat cross legged on the floor and said " I think it's time for some lunch . Okay , maybe it's Brunch Time . " 

" Granny's ! " Henry yelled .

" I thought maybe just a sandwich here ." Emma said.

" Henry , let's save Granny's for another day . Just enjoy the time here........ Unless you are tired of playing the games and then we should ...." Regina said putting her arm around Henry's shoulder.

" No ! Ahhhh , I think a sandwich would be great!Can I play some more Emma ?" Henry asked.

Standing up , Emma said " Sure Kid , but You've worn me out so you're on your own .I'll head into the kitchen to see if there's anything resembling food in there." 

" I'll help you ,Emma ." Regina said kissing the top of Henry's head and rising from the couch.

Walking into the kitchen , Regina caught Emma bent over rummaging through the refrigerator and quietly snuck behind her putting her hands on Emma's hips causing Emma to let out a little " Ooopp " 

" It's just me , dear ." Regina said in a whisper.

Turning around with a package of ham in one hand and one of turkey in the other , Emma smiled broadly " Hi !"

Regina leaned in and placed her hands on either side of Emma's face and kissed her forehead , nose and her lips , before looking in green eyes saying " Hi !"

" Ham or turkey , or ham and turkey sandwich ? " Emma asked scooting around Regina .  
" Oh , and there might be some lettuce in the fridge too . I'll make both for Henry and he can choose ."

" He really should have the turkey , and you should also . It's the wiser choice , dear . " Regina said leaning against the stove watching Emma make the sandwiches .

" Sooooo ...." Regina said crossing her arms " You like ....... hose ? "

Snapping her head to look at Regina , Emma blushed saying " Ahhhh.... Yes ? ..."

" Just want to know how to please you ,Emma ." Regina purred .

Taking the knife she used to spread mayo and motioning towards Regina , " Panty hose , thigh highs , stockings ..... I like them all . Especially , on sexy , intelligent , older women . " Emma said flashing a wide smile.

Regina pushed away from the stove " Miss Swan , I may be Slightly older than you but you are correct that I am most assuredly not as unintelligent as any of your past .... women.Did you even go college Miss Swan or did you prey on rich older widows for your money needs?" Regina said , much more harshly than intended and as soon as she finished , she regretted saying anything at all.

Emma had both sandwiches on hands when she stormed over to Regina , stopping so close to her that Regina could feel Emma's warm breath . 

" Look Lady, " Emma said , brandishing the sandwiches like boxing gloves . Which did look silly , so Emma sat them down on the stove .

" Emma I'm ...." 

" No Regina , Shut the fuck up ! " Green eyes boring into brown and heat coming off Emma in waves......

" I left my last foster home when I was sixteen so , no I didn't finish high school . I lived on the streets for two years , that was my education . Over the past ten years I went to night school off and on enough to not only get my GED but also an Associate Degree ! While I'm sure it doesn't measure up to your standards , I don't really give a flying Fuck What you think . Hell , I know I'm not in you're league and I'm sorry that I've wasted your time ."

Grabbing the sandwiches , Emma spun around and walked out of the kitchen leaving a shell shocked Regina speechless with eyes starting to tear up. Not Again she thought.

Kat came into the kitchen and looked at Regina ," What the Hell , Regina ? " 

" I ...I ..." Regina started , raising her hands to her face.

Kat pulled Regina into a tight hug , patting her on the back ." Whatever happened , it's not the end of the world." By now Regina was sobbing uncontrollably .

Ruby walked in and Kat motioned for her to go back into the living room. Nodding her head, Ruby turned and left the two alone.

Walking her to the kitchen table , Kat helped Regina sit down and then she sat beside her , holding Regina's hands on top of the table.

" Me and my big mouth , Kat ." Regina said wiping tears away.

" Soooo , Just acting normal then, Huh , Regina ?" Kat said chuckling .

Nodding her head " Yes , Kat . My temper got the best of me and I've hurt Emma's feelings again . " Regina said dropping her eyes to the table.

Squeezing Regina's hands , Kat said " Hey , it'll be alright but you may have to give her some space . I don't know though , you may need to do damage control sooner. Any relationship is bound to have some growing pains , you just have to work through them together .You seem totally smitten by Emma and I've know you for a long time . You've only acted like this with one other person and I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you, Regina ."

" I do know you care , Kat and I love you also. Emma is ... I can not quite understand why I feel so , so.... drawn to her . She invades my thoughts all the time and , really , we haven't know each other long , but I want , no , I need to be around her . I must make this work , Kat , I must ! "

Turning to look towards the living room ,Regina asked " Is that Ruby I hear ?"

" Oh , Yes ! Ruby , Belle and I came over here after we cleaned up your house this morning. Ah.... We washed all the bedding in the guest room because , you know...."

Regina rolled her eyes , " Yes , I do , and thank you Kat ." both laughing , and Regina asked " Speaking of Belle , How did your night turn out , Hmmm ? "

" That's a story for another time , but it does show promise ." Kat said blushing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sat in Leroy's truck , looking at Regina's house , hands tightening on the wheel. Thankful that Belle had brought her here , making a mental note to thank her again for her kindness .

The anger that overtook her earlier was quickly dissipating and now the familiar feeling of worthlessness was coming on strong. How she could ever think that someone of Regina's stature would settle for a lowlife like herself was truly a giant loss of brain cells on her part.

Simultaneously laughing and crying , Emma shook her head ." I'm such a dumbass ." she said out loud , banging the dash with her fist. 

She knew she needed to talk to Regina , but now was too soon.So , she decided to leave her a note. Rummaging through the old truck , she found an envelope and a pen that surprisingly , worked.Scribbling down a few lines , she walked to the front door and wedged the note behind the gold 108 on the large front door .Running her hand over the numbers , she smiled , thinking that it was nice while it lasted .

Starting the trunk , she pulled it into gear and sat there rolling things around in her head . Might as well get some work done on the Bug since Leroy had backed it into the building behind the garage. Taking one last , long , look at the mansion , Emma let out a sigh and pointed the trunk towards Leroys , her heart breaking as she drove off.

Pulling up at Leroy's shop , Emma sighed and stepped out of the truck and headed towards the office door . Not wanting to ruin the clothes she had on , Emma decided to pull on her coveralls and grab a few wrenches as well as the acetylene torch before trudging back to her beloved Bug. Taking out her key to the garage , Emma noticed the door was slightly open . Alarms going off in her head , she quietly paced back to the truck and retrieved her pistol from the glove box..... This time I'm not without firepower , she thought.

Slipping through the door , Emma checked out the office and moved to the garage area.Nothing seemed out of place nor to be missing .Just when she was about to relax , thinking that Leroy simply hadn't shut the door properly , Emma heard two loud " Thumps " upstairs. Jumping to the stairway , she slowly started up towards her old room . She could hear two voices , faintly , through the bedroom door . With her left hand on the door knob and the nine millimeter in her right , Emma took a deep breath and , with one swift and silent motion , flung the door open and brought her weapon to the ready , finger on the trigger! 

" Leroy !!??" Emma shouted , still pointing the gun towards the bed .

Rolling onto his back , Leroy looked up at Emma with wide eyes , raising his arms up in the air . 

" Granny !!??" Emma shouted , " What the Hell ??"


	15. Of Shocking Glances and Private Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody !! Love ya , mean it !
> 
> About one more chapter and we are gonna move ahead somewhat .Hopefully , it will pan out ok . 
> 
> I do not not own OUAT nor any of the characters , just having fun .
> 
> Thank you all for reading . Comments ?? Let me know!! 
> 
> Stay Strong !!

" Leroy !!??" Emma shouted , still pointing the gun towards the bed .

Rolling onto his back , Leroy looked up at Emma with wide eyes , raising his arms up in the air .

" Granny !!??" Emma shouted , " What the Hell ??"

Granny , unusually speechless , slowly raised her hands above her head which , unfortunately , caused the bed sheet she had been clutching , to fall , reveling a most generous pair of breasts to an wide eyed Emma Swan .

Putting the pistol in the back of her jeans , Emma turned around saying " You both can put your arms down ......Please !! I'm sorry for ... Ahhh .. interrupting you guys . I heard noises ...... "

" You can turn back around Swan , don't care much for talking behind someone's back ." Leroy said ,laughing at his own joke.

Turning around " Ha, Ha , very funny Grumpy ." 

" Sorry for flashing you Emma . " Granny said , back to her normal no nonsense voice .

Shaking her head , Emma replied " No Problem , Granny . I am Impressed though , mighty impressed !" 

" Damn Right she's impressive , and in All ways !! " Leroy said putting his arm around the older woman who was leaning into him.

Looking at the pair in bed , Emma though that they did seem to make a good couple . So different and yet drawn to each other regardless . Regina's face flashed across Emma's mind . Odd , she thought.

Heading to the door , Emma said " Yeah , Ok .... Well I'm just gonna go and work on the Bug ." 

" Wait Emma ! " Granny shouted . 

Facing Granny's direction , Emma raised an eyebrow " Yeah ? "

" You know I'm on the town council , right ? " Granny started and Emma nodded her head , " Ok , since Sheriff Grahams passing , we are in need of a new Sheriff ......" 

" I thought August ....." Emma interjected 

" He is part time and , clearly not mature enough to take on the responsibility . Now the Sheriff position is an elected one and the town council would like to add your name to the elections coming up in .....ahhh ...two weeks . And we would like for you to police our town as a contracted security officer until the elections ." Granny finished , looking at Emma with hopeful eyes.

Now it was Emma's turn to be speechless , as she stood there with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes. " I ...I ... Can I.. can I get back to you on that ? " Emma managed to stammer out. 

" Need an answer by Monday , Emma . Bye , now !" Granny said , with Leroy nodding and waving goodbye with his hand .

" Of course , Thanks ....and ....carry on ? " Emma said closing the door behind her and rubbing her eyes with her hands . ....My eyes ! My eyes !

Walking into the shop ,Emma pulled on her coveralls and loaded a small toolbox onto the cart that held the tanks and torch , while her mind raced with conflicting thoughts .....

... Should I stay and maybe be Sheriff or should I fix the Bug and leave ?? .....  
..... Would I Want to stay if Regina and Henry where only passing acquaintances ??.....  
.....could i really help this town , do I care enough ,Can I care enough ??.... 

...... Leroy has a tattoo on his butt !! His big , hairy butt ! Hee, Hee , Hee ! .....

Looking up , Emma realized she was standing in front of the building that housed her car, not being aware that she had been walking. She raised the door and immediately smiled .

" Well , I be damned ! Bless Leroy's heart." Emma said , looking at her car not only in the building , but raised up , sitting on jack stands.After checking to make sure everything was safe and chocking the back tires so it can't move , Emma opened the tool box , squatted down and began to disassemble the front suspension .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina and Kat walked into the living room to see Henry and Ruby battling away on the Xbox , oblivious to the rest of the world.Noticing the half eaten turkey sandwich on the coffee table , Regina asked ....

" Henry, have you eaten the ham sandwich already ? " 

" Huh ? Oh .... no . No , Emma took the other sandwich with her when her and Belle left to get Mr. Leroy's truck ." Henry said , without looking away from the screen.

Regina turned to see Belle come through the front door . When Emma didn't come in next , Regina walked to the door , looking towards the street .

" Emma ? " Regina asked looking at Belle.

Belle had walked over to Kat and turned to Regina saying " Not here , Regina . Said she had things she had to do . She was still at your house when I left to come back here. "

Regina's heart sank and she looked at Kat .

" Go , Regina . We'll watch after Henry , Just go , but ....be careful , ok ? " Kat said giving Regina a shooing away motion. 

" Thanks Kat !" Then Regina ran up the stairs , grabbing her pocketbook and ran out the door waving to everyone . Regina's mind was running a hundred miles an hour when she took a deep breath and made herself slow down and be careful driving through Storybrooke . Regina had always been the one that was chased after , obsessed over and now look at her. Of course , she had never let her anyone past her defenses , Not to say she hadn't used her body to further her career , no , she could lead both men and women on just enough to get what she was after , then drop them or destroy them .Whatever her mood was at the time.How has this irritating , aggravating , childish , sexy , woman broken threw to her ?

Laughing at herself , Regina said " Miss Swan , What have you done to me ? " 

Turning onto Mifflin St. , Regina's eyes where scanning the street for Leroy's old truck , to no avail. " Emma ? " Regina whispered.

Pulling into her driveway , Regina jumped out of her car , head turning in every direction , eyes starting to tear up and worry setting in . Walking to her front door , Regina noticed an envelope stuck behind her house numbers on the door. With dread filling her soul , Regina reached for the folded and stained paper that had her name written on it.

Unfolding the envelope , Regina brought her left hand to her lips as she began to read the note............

 

Regina , I'm so , so sorry that I totally lost it and yelled at you . You didn't deserve any of that , and I am ashamed of myself . I am so not worthy of you , Regina . I won't bother you or Henry anymore . I will leave town , if you want me to .You have my cell number .  
Thank you for everything , Regina , I have never met anyone like you and never will again.Of this , I am sure.You have my heart , do with it what you will.

Yours always , Emma 

 

Regina read and reread the note , shaking her head saying " Emma Swan , you stupid , lovable , idiot ! " 

Running back to the Benz , Regina picked up her cell phone from the passenger seat , quickly dialing Emma. After going to voicemail twice , Regina slammed the phone on the seat. 

" Where . Are . You . Miss . Swan ??" Regina groaned out resting her head on the steering wheel. Closing her eyes with her mind mapping out the town for potential whereabouts of the frustrating blonde , Regina snapped up .....

" Leroy's !! She would have to fix her car to be able to leave town , because she wouldn't leave that yellow deathtrap here !!" Shouted Regina as she backed out and headed towards Leroy's .

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AC / DC was blasting out of the Bugs speakers and Emma was dancing around singing " You shook me All Night Long " with a ratchet as a microphone when she noticed her cell had two missed calls . Flipping through the phone , Emma saw that Regina had called two times but hadn't left a message or a voicemail . 

Laying the phone back down on the rag next to the garage door , Emma shrugged her shoulders saying " No message , no voicemail , -- no call back !! "

Opening the valves on the acetylene and the oxygen tanks , Emma lit the torch with a striker , adjusting it to a brilliant blue flame . 

" Now , let's get rid of that mangled lower A-arm mount ." Emma said kneeling on the concrete floor , pulling the trigger and sending sparks and molten metal flying . " God , I love this shit !!" Emma screamed over Van Halen .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Regina pulled into Leroy's parking lot , she frowned ." Where is that Damn truck !" 

Parking , Regina slid out of the Benz looking around for any sign of Emma or the truck , when Leroy's office door slammed causing Regina to snap her head to the source of the noise hoping , hoping ......

" Leroy . " Regina said deflatedly " And ...... Granny Lucas ? " 

" Hello Regina ." Granny said waving her hand . 

" How may I help you Miss Mills ?" Leroy asked walking towards Regina .

" I was looking for Miss Swan , actually ." Regina said as calmly as possible .

" Oh , yeah . She was gonna work on her car that's in the building back beside the garage .You know it's back ........" Leroy was saying .

" Thank you , Leroy . I hope you both have a nice night ." Regina said giving a curt nod and walking away towards the other building .

Turning the corner of the garage , Regina heard music playing and saw Emma squatted using some sort of torch or whatnot on her car. Walking slowly and quietly trying not to be seen , Regina watched Emma with astonishment as the blonde wielded the tool like it was a great fiery sword ! 

" My God , She's Beautiful !!" Regina said out loud , standing back a bit not wanting to startle Emma. 

As the mount fell to the floor , Emma shut off the torch and stood , closing the valves on the gas tanks and laying the torch head on the cart.Unzipping her coveralls and stepping out of them , she stretched , cracking her back , groaning in satisfaction . 

" Man , that feels sooo good ! " Emma cried out .

" I bet I can do better than that , Miss Swan !" Regina said with a raspy voice stepping closer to Emma , with a wide grin .

" Damn ..... Regina !! " Emma yelled out , spinning towards the brunette . Taking a couple of steps backward , Emma reached in the Bug and turned down the radio to a much better conversational level ." Wasn't expecting anyone out here."

Stopping , Regina's smile dropped , " Am I not wanted or welcome here ? " 

" Of course , your welcome Regina " 

" But ..... Do . You . Want .Me .? " Regina asked closing the distance between the two.

Emma swallowed , licked her suddenly dry lips and lowering her head and spoke softly ,

" I'm not good enough for......"

Regina's lips slammed into Emma's , forcing her back against the inside wall of the building , with Emma holding her greasy hands out to either side .

Breaking the kiss and boring into green eyes ,Regina held Emma's chin up , saying .....

" Don't you Ever finish that sentence , Miss Swan . Do . You.Understand ?....... We ....We . Are . Equals ! Do I make myself clear !! .......And this is your Last time running off without hearing me out , Got it ? " 

Emma stared into coal dark eyes , looking for a lie or some form of mockery ,but saw only determined fury and passion. 

As a smile grew across her face , Emma said , " Well alright , Miss Mills . Damn , you're sexy when you talk like that !!" 

" Idiot ..." Regina whispered placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips and then trailing kisses down her jaw line.

Emma let out a low groan , shuddering " Regina ! My hands are dirty . Let me wash up and......"

" Ooohhh Noooo , Miss Swan ! I know you will not place your " Dirty " hands on your beloved tee shirt that I'm wearing , so that means I can touch you .....anywhere , but you cannot lay a finger on me ....correct ?" Regina said while running her hands down Emma's sweaty shoulders , around to her chest and down between her breasts stopping at Emma's hips.

Breathing heavily , Emma looked at Regina with pleading eyes but Regina just shook her head walking them both back behind the yellow vehicle .

" Let's stay back here away from any public viewing that might occur , shall we . " Regina purred as she turned Emma and reached around her to unbuckle the blondes jeans .

" But ...But Regina ......Im really dirty !! "

" Yes , I know ....But I'm much , much more , dear ...." Regina said sliding Emma's jeans and panties down and bending her over the .... ( hmmm, Odd that Emma's car doesn't have any fenders on it , just those big tires sticking out )... back tire of her car.

" Unngh !" Emma grunted , accepting her fate under Regina's roaming hands and fingers . Laying her head on the oversize rear tire , Emma wiggled her backside playfully .

" Mmmnn, that's my beautiful ( kiss ) , smart ( kiss ), sexy ( kiss ) , Emma ( kiss ) that I know." Regina said , having slid a piece of cardboard under her knees as she kneeled , kissing the inside of Emma's thighs .

Emma relaxed , getting as comfortable as she could, given the situation .Regina was blowing her mind right now and far be it for her to tell the woman to stop.No , she was going to just enjoy whatever Regina was going to do .

Regina smiled as she ran her hands up Emma's cute ass , Fingers kneading as she continued to her waist then outward and back down the sides of her legs . 

Emma let out a long sigh , " That feels good ..." 

Bringing her hands back up the inside of toned legs , this time Regina gently spread Emma's cheeks outward , running a finger the length of her divide , with her hand ending cupping the blondes very wet sex , causing Emma to jerk and grind her core into Regina's hand .

" Ooooohhhh !" Emma breathed 

Chuckling , Regina leaned forward extending her tongue between those luscious cheeks to taste the salty nectar of Emma .Breathing in the musky scent , Regina moaned as she buried her face as far as she could , grabbing Emma's hips and pulling towards her , to lap the soft folds that were steadily driving her mad with lust . 

Emma was bucking and writhing , trying to get more friction , " Oh My God , Oh My God ..."

Standing up behind Emma , Regina turned her right hand palm down and placed two fingers at Emma's entrance while firmly holding on to the blondes hip with her left hand . Using her hips as leverage , Regina buried her fingers deep in Emma with one swift thrust. 

Emma's eyes when wide and she threw her head back screaming " Yes ! Yes ! Harder , Harder ! Uhnnnggh !"

Regina plunged repeatedly in an savage tempo , herself grunting with pleasure , eyes rolling back in her head . 

Emma could feel her release building at an alarming rate , and she was biting her bottom lip so hard that she could taste copper .

" ' Gina ...'Gina ...Soooo close ..Sooooo......."

Regina could feel Emma's walls tightening around her fingers and she curled her fingers downward as she slammed them in with renewed vigor and Emma's climax hit hard , with a loud " Reginnnaaaa ! " coming from the blondes mouth .

Slowing the thrusting , Regina tried to draw out the orgasm for all she could , then slowly she let her soaked hand fall from between Emma's thighs. 

Wow !! .....Just ....Wow !!" Emma said , looking at Regina with a satisfied smile , breathing still ragged 

" Wow , indeed !! " Regina smiled back. 

Regina fell to the floor , leaning back against the wall and wiping the sweat from her forehead with her left hand .Emma pulled her panties and jeans up and leaned in the Bug to turn off the radio , grabbing two new rags , and then sat beside Regina on the floor . 

Regina recoiled in disgust as Emma offered her a bright red shop rag .

" Hey , They're Brand New , Miss Mills ! Thought you might need something . " Emma said as Regina took the proffered rag and they both began to wipe their hands. 

They both sat there , eyes closed and shoulders touching , for a while , listening to each other breathe . Lost in random thoughts enjoying the simple pleasure of just being close.

" You really like classic rock , don't you ? " Regina asked .

" Yep , One of my foster family's were big rock fans . Everyone of them could play all kinds of instruments and they taught me a little on piano and guitar . It has stuck with me through out the years , it seems." Emma said rubbing her hands together.

" You play piano ?? " Regina spat out abruptly 

" Mmmm Hummm . Yes , hard to believe , huh ?" Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina said " No . I believe you have many talents , but you must play for me sometime....... What ...what happened with the family ?"

" The wife got pregnant with twins , so I went back to the group home . " Emma said quietly.

Regina squeezed Emma's forearm and ran her hand down it to interlock their fingers .

" Ahhh , Ok ? Hey , how did you know I was here ? " Emma asked after a while .

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder saying " It was just a hunch , really . Oh , and Leroy said you were back here when I pulled into the parking lot . " 

Emma let out a loud laugh , " Was Granny still with him ? " 

Straightening , Regina stared at Emma , " Yes ......... what ? "

Standing up and offering a hand to Regina , Emma said " I'll tell you later , but now I would like to ask you to dance with me ."

Lifting her hand , Regina said " My how romantic . "

Emma pulled Regina close and smiled at the song coming through the radio . " Someone at the radio station is looking out for me . One of my favorite songs by Foreigner. " 

 

So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone

It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too

 

" You had this planned the whole time , Didn't you ?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear and then rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

" Mmmm Hummm , sure did . " Emma breathed out stroking the back of Regina's hair as they swayed back and forth in time with the music . 

 

Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I want be be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

 

Looking into each others eyes , passion swelled and their lips found each other in a slow , fierce declaration of a kiss that promised a future , of a lifetime of love and commitment . 

Resting their foreheads together , they continued to dance out the song .Both were breathing heavily and somewhat surprised by the sudden intimacy .

Still holding Regina's hand ,Emma reached in with her other hand and turned off the radio .

" I do need to take a shower and we should get back to Henry .Who knows what Ruby and Belle will be teaching him .Something bad I'm sure ." Emma said , kissing Regina's hand.

" You could ..." Regina said following Emma out of the building ," take a long , relaxing bath at my house and then have dinner with Henry and myself .We can pick up Henty and a change of clothes at the same time." 

Closing the building door and locking it , Emma looked at Regina " Sounds like a plan , Miss Mills . And , I do have some other things I need to talk to you about. Seems that I might be on the town election ballot in two weeks ?" 

Startled at first , but quickly schooling her features , Regina said " Hmmmm most Intriguing .You are full of surprises , aren't you ? " 

" You have no idea ....." Emma whispered ,leaning in to place a light kiss on perfect plump lips. " Now , Shall we get me in some bath water ?" 

Getting a blanket out of the trunk , Regina threw it over to Emma " Please drape that over the seat to make sure grease in not inflicted on the interior of my vehicle , ..... Dear ."

" As you wish , My Queen . " Emma said with a flourish .


	16. Of a Nervous Blonde and a New Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , Everybody !!!  
> Moving forward this chapter with some fluffy SQ family time !!  
> Another thing , there will be a lot of scene changes , but I think everyone will follow along fine . Just wanted to let y'all know 
> 
> As always ....I don't own anything , so don't sue , ok ?
> 
> All mistakes and misspellings Are Mine , though ! 
> 
> Stay Strong !!

Ruby jerked awake about five minuets before Emma and Regina walked into the apartment , immediately aware of a weight resting on her right thigh. Oh yeah , Henry went to sleep and laid his head on her lap . Looking down at the sleeping boy , Ruby smiled as she stroked Henry's dark brown hair. And , that's how they found her as they bounded through the front door. 

" Shhhhh ! Can you two heathens be a little quieter, please ! Henry is sleeping ." Ruby said , glaring at the two noisy intruders .

Both women covered their mouths with their hands and Emma saying " Whoops , sorry ." while Regina giggled as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Henry .

" Thank you Ruby , for taking care of Henry today . " Regina said , softly pulling Henry's legs onto her lap.

Ruby snorted , " I think He is the one that made my day .He's a really great kid , Regina , I alllllll most , want one myself . "

" You .... a .......mom ?? " Emma said , sitting on the arm of the couch , next to Ruby .

" I'm not a complete Slut , Emma !! " Ruby said , smacking Emma's leg then covering Henry's ears . " And , by the way , Emma , You .....Smell , like pure sex , girl . You need a shower , like right now." 

" Yeah , I really do need a shower . " Emma said rising up. 

" But .... But .... We were going to ....." Regina sputtered out looking hopefully at Emma.

" Let me take a quick shower and then we can go ." Emma said heading towards the stairs .

" Ok ." Regina said with a huff , " Well ...... go dear ."

Regina took several deep breathes to try and calm down from the high she had been on after the erotic tryst with Emma at the garage . She was lost in thought , mindlessly rubbing Henry's legs , when she noticed Ruby starring at her .

" What ? " Regina asked , turning towards the redhead .

Laughing , Ruby said " Nothing . ..... You just look like the cat that ate the......canary , that's all " 

" Oh , hush !! If you must know , I merely observed Emma as she worked on her vehicle . " Regina said as her cheeks blushed brightly .

" Yeah , right ! Anyway , Are you excited that you are gonna be Mayor and Emma is gonna be the Sheriff ? " 

" Ruby , I haven't been elected as of yet and .......what did you say about Emma.? "

" You're a shoe in for Mayor , Regina , everybody knows that. Granny and Leroy came by to say hello , and she said that the town council wants Emma to jump in the election for Sheriff now that Graham has , you know ?" 

Trying to digest the information , Regina shook her head realizing that Ruby was looking at her waiting for a reply .

" Well , Geez , Ruby ! Way to spoil my surprise ! " Emma said , swatting Ruby with her hand . Emma noticed Regina was looking not altogether happy about Ruby's statement and that made Emma wince as she sat on the couch arm .

" Oww ! Sorry , I thought she knew already ." Ruby said , rubbing her forearm and shooting Emma a deathly glare. 

Henry sat up , rubbing his eyes " Ready to play some more ...... Anybody ? "

Reining in her emotions , Regina rubbed Henry's back and said " No , Henry . We need to go pick up some groceries and make a few other stops .Maybe Emma will join us for dinner tonight ? "

" Ahhh , You sure ? I would like to talk to you about , uh.. , some stuff , though ." Emma said , running her fingers through damp hair.

" Of course , dear . Now Henry , we must make haste if we are to have everything ready for Miss Swan by ...... shall we say ...6:30 ? " looking at Emma .

" Sure . Do I need to bring anything ?" 

Walking towards the door , Regina said " No , I'm sure your presence will be more than enough. Thank you , Ruby for entertaining Henry ."

" Yeah , you were awesome ! " Henry shouted . " Bye Emma !" 

" Bye Kid ! See you tonight ! " Emma said giving a big wave .

As the door shut , Emma looked at Ruby and said " Damn , She's still wearing my Tee shirt ! She has stolen my freaking concert tee shirt ." 

And , somehow , that warmed her heart just a little bit !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I thought we had a bunch of things to do ? " Henry asked , as they pulled into the driveway.

Regina looked at him as they were walking to the front door , " Yes , we do Henry , but I really need to shower before going out and about . " and I don't want to be seen in sweats and a tee shirt by the whole town , she thought . 

" Oh right , " Henry said , walking through the door , " You helped Emma work on her car . Does she still need me to help her sometime ? "

Brushing his hair back , Regina gazed into big brown eyes , " Yes , of course Henry . Emma would like for you to help her next Saturday if you are free. She said the parts she needs should be in by then . " 

Fist pumping the air , " Wooo Hoooo ! " 

" I take that as a yes ? Okay , I'm going upstairs for a shower , be ready to go when I'm done , okay ? "

Nodding , Henry walked towards the kitchen , " Snack ? " 

" One Apple , Mister ! " 

" Oh Mannnn ! " 

Laughing , Regina walked up the stairs twirling a lock of her short dark hair.

She was happy ,truly happy . What a strange feeling she thought , as she entered her bathroom , reaching in and turning on the hot water . Watching as the water ran through her fingers , Regina thought how life was similar .It only touches you for a second and then it's gone .How many opportunities had she missed already and how could she have lived her life so selfishly ? 

Seeing her reflection in the mirror , Regina smiled as she ran her hands over Emma's tee shirt . With renewed determination , she shook off the rest of her clothes and jumped into the shower , humming as the water hit her face .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I don't know about you ,but I could use a drink . Want one ? " Ruby asked , standing and walking to the kitchen .

Lost in thought , Emma snapped her head to Ruby " Unnnh , Yeah , sure ! "

Following Ruby , Emma leaned against the counter with a frown on her face . 

" What the Hell is wrong with you , Sugar- Britches ? " Ruby asked reaching for the bottle of Jack while motioning for Emma to get the Coke.

Handing Ruby the 2 liter of Coke , Emma said " I don't know , maybe nothing .Just seemed to me that Regina didn't like the idea of me being Sheriff to her being Mayor . Just , I saw the look on her face and the way her whole body tensed . I ... I .... I don't know what the problem is Ruby , and it kinda freaks me out ."

Handing Emma a drink , Ruby sat at the kitchen table " Honestly , I didn't notice , Ems . Sorry. " 

Sitting across from Ruby , Emma grunted , taking a long pull of her Jack and Coke.

Putting down her glass , Ruby said , " It could just be the whole professional conflict of interest thing that has Regina spooked. " 

" Damn , Ruby . You sure you didn't go to some fancy college ....." 

" Oh ....Ha Ha Ha !! I ain't stooooopid , Thank you very much ! " Ruby shouted .

" I know , Ruby .Just kidding . And , you might be right . " Emma said while covering her face with her hands ." I am so screwed " 

" What do you mean ? " Ruby asked ,draining her drink ." Another ? " 

" Not yet , thanks though . What I mean is that .... I really lo...like Regina and want to continue to see her and Henry , but she might be having second thoughts about our relationship because it could cause trouble for her being the Mayor and all . " 

Ruby nodded and motioned for Emma to continue .

Shrugging her shoulders ,Emma said quietly " Maybe , I should just cut it off before I cost her , her job . Maybe it the right thing to do."

" Bullshit Emma ! ....... Yes , you need to Talk to her , Dumbass ! Talk ......like you and her ....same time ......same place ....Talk !! Don't , I repeat ....Do . Not ....throw what ever you two have , away ! Don't . Be . A. Dumbass ! " Ruby finished , breathing heavily .

" Holy Shit , Ruby ! ... Ok ....I'll talk to her ! " Emma said , grinning at the flustered redhead .

" She may ......May , mind you .....may want to end things , but I really don't think so , Ems . Granny has known her for a long time , and she said that Regina never gave anyone else the time of day. Said she was pretty much a huge bitch to the whole town . " 

" Really ?? " Emma asked , mouth open and eyes wide .

" Yeah., no shit ! Anyway , Granny also said that she has never seen Regina happy , really happy until you came to town . Like you were her Savior or some nonsense like that . " 

" Hummm,..... Ooooookay . Did she ever , like date anybody from here ? Emma asked .

Ruby looked away for a little while , then took a deep breath and looked squarely at Emma  
" Graham . ..... Granny said Graham and Regina dated for a while , but then she moved off and that ended that . " 

Stunned , Emma could only raise her glass and finish it off. Looking at Ruby , Emma said  
" I think I need that second drink now , Ruby ."

Quickly , grabbing both bottles , Ruby mixed a strong one and sat the glass in front of Emma .Placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder and giving it a squeeze , Ruby said softly , " It was in the past , Emma and .....you make her happy . You know that , right ? "

Reaching up and laying her hand on Ruby's ,Emma said " I know , Rubes ....and thank you ."

" The way I see it , between you and Henry , Regina doesn't stand a chance . Henry adores you , for some odd reason . " Ruby said walking back to the couch and sitting .

Plopping down beside her , Emma said " Hey ! .... I'm adorable !! " 

" Humble and modest too ! " Ruby quipped.

" Damn straight ! Now .... Tell me all about you and Prince Charming , Hummmm ? " Emma asked ,wagging her eyebrows at Ruby .

Because she really wanted to know . Not because she didn't want to think about talking to Regina and being rejected . 

No...... she just really needed to know .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the hot water cascaded down , Regina drug the soapy loofa across her chest and down her stomach . With a soft hum , she thought back to her time with Emma earlier , and a familiar heat stirred low in her belly.Shaking her head , Regina knew that she didn't have time for any playfulness in the shower . No , she had to hurry ! Things to do and places to be . Emma would be here soon and ......Emma , sweet , sweet , Emma . Mmmmm ...Emmm aaah . No, no, no, And with a firm resolve ,Regina finished her shower , dressed and Henry and herself were out the door and on their way .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sooooo , The Prince wasn't Charming ? " Emma snorted .

Back handing Emma's shoulder , Ruby scoffed " No , damn you , he Was Charming . We just don't really click , you know ? " 

" No orgasm then , I guess ." Emma said .

" Two , actually ! ..... But , no ........ none that David was responsible for though ." Ruby said , dropping her head , face turning bright red .

Emma held her breath , staring at Ruby , not knowing what to do or say . Finally , Emma busted out with a loud laugh , grabbing her sides as she leaned in settling on Ruby's shoulder.

" Shut up !! " Ruby said , herself laughing and wrapping an arm around Emma . 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last of the groceries were put away , Regina lowered an arm to Henry's shoulder and said " Thank you for helping me , Henry . Would you be happy with me making chicken Parmesan for dinner tonight ? "

" Sure and you're welcome mo...... ah...Aunt Regina ." Henry said looking up at Regina with big brown eyes.

" Come sit with me , Henry . " Regina said walking them to the living room couch .

After they both made themselves comfortable ,Regina took Henry's hands in hers and , looking in his eyes , started .....

" Henry , I have been wanting to talk with you about some things , and now is as good a time as any , I suppose . " 

Henry started to withdraw his hands , but Regina held him tightly with one hand and cupped the back of his head with her other hand .

" No, no ,... Henry ..." Regina whispered , leaning her head in to rest on Henry's . " What I wanted to tell you was that I have sent the paperwork in to adopt you and I hope that you will be as happy with me as I am with you , that's all , nothing bad , I assure you . " 

Henry pulled lose from Regina and threw his arms around her , tears flowing down his cheeks. Regina hugged him with strong arms , rocking them both as they sat on the couch. 

" I do love you , my little Prince . " Regina said through her own tears.

Looking up , Henry asked " Can I call you ..... Mom ? " 

" Oh , Henry ,.. Only if you want to. I will never try to replace Zelena , I will only try to raise you to best of my ability . " 

" Then , you are going to have to get used to me calling you Mom.....Mom ! " Henry said , grinning. 

Kissing Henry's forehead , Regina said happily , " I will Gladly , accept being your Mom. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world , Henry . " 

" Are we eating soon , I'm hungry already ! " Henry said , jumping off the couch .

Shaking her head , Regina stood up saying " Where you put all that food , I will never know.We will eat soon ..... I ....I do need to start the chicken and then get dressed before Emma arrives . "

" Get dressed ? You're already dressed ... ah ... wait , wait . " Henry scrunched up his face and Regina cocked an eyebrow while putting a hand on her hip .

" Is this .... like a ...date for you and Emma ? " Henry asked starring at Regina . 

Coughing , Regina sputtered out , " Wh...What ? No ! No ...why ....."

" Cause your gonna change your clothes for Emma and ...." 

" I...I do ....like her .... but .... would that be a problem ? With her being a female ? " Regina asked , quietly .

" No ! It's cool ! Man or woman doesn't matter as long as they make you happy ! " Henry said shrugging his shoulders.

Smiling brightly ,Regina said " Henry , you are an amazingly brilliant young man . Now you have about an hour before dinner to do as you choose , while I start the chicken , Okay ? " 

" Yeeessss Moooommmm ! " Henry said , climbing the stairs.

With a pleasant tug to her heart , Regina turned and walked into the kitchen .

\--------------- One ....Hour .......Later --------------

Knock , Knock , Knock 

" I'll get it , Henry ! " Regina said as she walked to the front door. " Dinner is almost ready !"

Opening the door , Regina said " Hello Miss ........ Swan ???? !!! " 

Standing on the front porch with ripped jeans , torn muddy blouse and a bouquet of sunflowers , Emma looked up and said....

" Hi . "


	17. Of Pongo and Pleasant Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again !! Hope everyone is warm and not covered with snow !!
> 
> Introducing Elsa into the fray . She might not be so nice in this story . Please don't be mad !! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter . I own nothing !! All mistakes are mine !!
> 
> Stay strong !!

Knock , Knock , Knock 

" I'll get it , Henry ! " Regina said as she walked to the front door. " Dinner is almost ready !"

Opening the door , Regina said " Hello Miss ........ Swan ???? !!! " 

Standing on the front porch with ripped jeans , torn muddy blouse and a bouquet of sunflowers , Emma looked up and said....

" Hi . " 

" Are you ...." Regina bounded out the door intending to pull Emma into a hug , only to be met with arms pushing her back .

" Regina ! Regina ! I'm muddy and dirty and I don't want to get you all messed up too . " Emma cried out backing up . 

Regina dropped her arms and tried to hide the hurt that crossed through her at being rejected and, before she could speak , Emma grabbed Regina's hands ........

" Wait !! Please , I'm fine , really ! I .... I ....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ! I'm sorry . It's , just that you .... "

Emma said , taking in the sight before her of the Goddess that was Regina Mills , with perfect curled under , dark , silky hair , a white blouse unbuttoned to where a hint of a lacy chemise could be seen , flowing into a dark grey and white pinstriped skirt that was tight , but not too tight , and ( Oh ! My ! God !! ) .. black .... Hose !! ( Oh , Dear God , let them be seamed ..... Yes ! , Yes ! .. They Are !! Whoo Hoooo ! ) all in Fuck Me Please ! Stilettos !! 

" it's just that you are ..Amazing ...(. Walking closer ) ..and Wonderful .. ( nose to nose ) ...  
And so , so Beautiful ..( placing a tender , loving kiss on trembling dark red lips ) . 

Regina's breathe was completely taken away as Emma kissed her . She was amazed that such a light and simple kiss could cause her world to condense to only containing herself and Emma Swan. All previous hurt she had been feeling was replaced with such devotion and ....love ( ? ) , she leaned in with a content sigh , resting her arms around Emma's neck .

Breaking the kiss , Emma backed away a step , raising the sunflowers and grinning , " Ummn , These are for you . " 

Taking the flowers , Regina said " Thank you , Emma . " and , looking her over " What , pray tell ,..... Happened ?" 

" Pongo ? " Emma said sheepishly .

" Ah , yes . Hoppers canine friend . Well , come in and ......" Regina said turning to enter the house , 

" Ahh.. If you don't mind , I'll just go home and take a shower and come back ." 

Facing Emma , Regina narrowed her eyes " But , I do mind ! I'm hungry ! " Taking Emma's hand and leading her into the mansion , " I'll give you fifteen minutes to shower here and you may borrow some of my clothes and then we will eat dinner where you shall tell Henry and myself of your adventures . " 

" Yes , Ma'am ! " Emma said , following the luscious brunette , watching the gentle sway of the most mesmerizing ass in the wor...

" Careful , Miss Swan , If you continue to stare at my backside , you may hurt yourself again . " Regina said , starting up the stars , grinning to herself.

Right on cue , Emma stumbled on the first stair step . 

Regina chuckled as Emma mumbled under her breath . 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left , Ruby trudged upstairs, shed her clothes and stepped under the warm , soothing water streaming from the shower head . 

Towel drying her hair and walking into her bedroom , the sleepy redhead looked at the clock on her bedside table " Fuck it , I'm takin a nap !"

Quickly falling asleep , Ruby's mind began to recount the previous night in dream form .  
Prince Charming tried his best , of course it was his very drunken best , but he did try ! At least his tongue was hard ....... until he passed out . In Ruby's dream she was getting frustrated and that made her twist in the sheets , eventually waking up with a pissy attitude .

" Hell , I might as well go to Scalawags , at least Belle , err Lacey will be there working the bar . "Ruby said walking to her closet to pick out clothes , when her phone rang .

Seeing who was calling , Ruby pressed the answer button saying " I was just thinking of coming down to the bar , Lacey ." 

Lacey was almost out of breath as she blurted out " Good ! I'm totally swamped here .Get you cute , little ass down here pronto !! "

" On it , Babe ! See you in fifteen ! " Ruby yelled into the phone , throwing it on her bed while pulling on panties. " Free drinks and extra cash too ! " 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the bathroom and walking into Regina's bedroom , Emma saw that the beautiful brunette had lain out two outfits on her very large bed . A tasteful dark blue cocktail dress and , what Emma calls Regina's power suit , a pair of black slacks with a matching vest and a simple , white blouse .

Grinning , Emma leaned over the bed saying " I've always liked a little cocktail dress ! " 

Regina looked around the kitchen for the hundredth time , before taking the chicken from the oven and placing it on the island to cool . Taking off her oven mitts , Regina headed out of the kitchen to check on Emma and to tell Henry dinner was ready . 

As Regina turned the corner , the sight of Emma descending the stairs made Regina's heart skip a beat and breath hitch . Silver heels holding delicate feet flowing up the most beautiful long,lean legs that she had ever seen . And that dress had never looked or fit as well on her as it most certainly does Emma .Dark blue that compliments Emma's paler completion and brings out the stunning blonde hair that is cascading down her shoulders.

Emma noticed Regina starring and became self conscious , looking down at her self and straightening the dress before asking " What ? Do I look completely idiotic ? I...I ..can go back and change into the slacks and...." 

" You will do no such thing Miss Swan ! As a matter of fact , You may have that dress if you like , because , I cannot even remotely wear it with such grace and beauty . You look absolutely stunning ,Emma " Regina said , cupping Emma's cheek as she stepped off the stairs. 

Blushing , Emma leaned into Regina's hand saying " Thank you . I don't normally wear things like this ?" 

Smiling , Regina gazed into vulnerable green eyes " Well , you should , dear. Of course , if you had came in your coveralls , I would have been happy . " 

" The first time I saw you Regina , I did almost come in my coveralls !" Emma snorted .

Regina smirked and turned " And on that note ,........ Henry , dinner is ready " 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby was in her element , laughing , flirting , ferrying whiskey to raucous people ! Hell yeah ! Good times ! 

She was on her way back to the bar when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair at a table in the back . " What the hell is Emma doing here ?! " Regina is gonna be pissed that she is fallin all over that guy . 

Making an abrupt turn and walking to the table , where the soon to be embarrassed roommate was getting handsy with some jerk , Ruby reached out and pulled the blondes shoulder , forcing her to face the angry redhead .

" Emma ! What the Hell are you...." 

Ruby's eyes shot wide open , realizing that this was in fact NOT Emma Swan !! 

" I'm .... I'm ..so , so sorry ! I thought you were my roommate ! " Ruby said , immediately retracting her hand with blinding speed .

The surprised blondes face quickly changed from anger to amusement and standing to look Ruby in the eyes , said " Honey .... If I was your roommate , I sure as hell wouldn't be waisting my time with this guy ."

Ruby watched as said guy huffed loudly and gave the two women a death glare before walking away . 

Both women laughed and Ruby held out her hand saying " Hi , my names Ruby , sorry for being an ass ." 

Shaking the out reached hand , the blonde said " Hi , my names Elsa , and don't worry , you have a beautiful ass . " 

Ruby blushed and sat down at the table , as Elsa sat also.

" So, are you and your roommate together , like a couple ? " Elsa asked , taking in the strikingly beautiful redhead sitting across from her.

" No ! No,no . Emma is in a relationship with Regina , uh, someone else and I didn't want to see her screw it up . " Ruby said , looking into blue eyes .

" Emma ? And I must look like her , is that right ? " 

" Uhhhhh, yeah , about same length blonde hair , same size although , you are much prettier . But , don't tell her I said that . " Ruby said with a little laugh .

" Well , I'm a natural brunette , just dyed blonde two weeks ago . Is the any chance Emma's last name is..... Swan ? " 

Ruby's jaw dropped " Yes ! How do you know her ? "

Elsa leaned back , lost in thought for a few minutes . Looking back at Ruby , Elsa said " It's ..... Complicated ." 

With a confused expression , Ruby said " Ahh , ok . Sooooo , are you single or ..." 

Elsa reached across the table grasping Ruby's hands , " Oh yeah , I'm interested , Ruby ."

Ruby broke into a wide grin and jotting down her phone number on a napkin and slid it over " I've Got to get back to work , but , please , call me . "

Picking up the napkin , Elsa gave Ruby a seductive smile " Count on it , Ruby ."

Standing , Ruby gave Elsa a small wave and headed to the bar with a happy bounce in her step.

Watching Ruby walk away , Elsa looked at the number before folding the napkin and placing it in her pocket . As she started out the door , Elsa flashed Ruby a grin and a wink .  
Stepping onto the sidewalk , Elsa let out a long breath , " Emma Swan , ..... our paths cross again , my love . Game on . "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was desperately trying to hold back the laughter as Emma was becoming more red faced by the second. 

" Like I Was Saying ..." Emma said , glaring at Regina 

" Come on , Mom , let her finish the story ." Henry said .

Regina put down her utensils and sighed , " Please , do carry on , Miss Swan ."

" Anyway, I had left the apartment plenty early to walk here.Stopped and picked up the sunflowers for you and , suddenly , I'm knocked down by Pongo running past me towards the street . I looked and saw a car coming down the road heading straight for Pongo. Pongo was dragging his leash and I just managed to grab hold of it before it went past me too. When Pongo reached the end of his leash , He pulled me through a mud puddle , ripping my jeans and blouse in the process .I got up and handed Pongo to Archie and he handed me the sunflowers " Emma finished , looking down at her plate.

" Emma's a Hero ! " Henry shouted 

Regina snorted, turning her head " Yes , it appears she is ." she said looking back at Emma and placing a hand on Emma's , squeezing lightly . 

Emma looked at Regina " Sorry I ruined the night , Regina ."

" Nonsense , Emma . On the contrary , you have made it a night to remember .You have nothing to be ashamed about. Now , let's continue our dinner , shall we ? " 

Emma smiled and Henry said " You are soooo cool ,Emma "

The rest of dinner was pleasant with light and happy banter . Regina brought up the election and Emma told her of her plans to run for Sheriff and policing the town in the meantime . 

" Will there be a problem between you and me , you know , Sheriff and Mayor ? " Emma asked .

Regina took a short while to ponder and then said " No , I think we can be professional and work together for the good of the town, don't you ? " 

Emma nodded , and Regina smiled raising her wine glass " To beautiful beginnings !"

Clinking their glasses, Emma let a breath she didn't know she was holding .

" I'll help do the dishes . " Emma said , picking up her plate , as Henry ran into the living room to watch tv.

" No , no Emma , tonight is special and we are slightly overdressed to be washing dishes.Leave them be and I will do them later tonight. " 

Walking over to Emma , Regina slipped her arms around Emma's waist . " Have I told you how beautiful you look , Emma ? " Placing a light kiss on Emma's lips " Mmmm... And taste lovely also.! "

Emma grinned " We should probably go before Henry comes hunting us ."

Sighing , Regina backed up still holding Emma's hand " Yes , we should ." 

All three were sitting on the couch . Heels forgotten , laying on the floor .. Henry in the middle with Emma and Regina on either side . They were about halfway through the sci fi movie , when Emma's phone beeped .

" Sorry " Emma said looking at Regina .

Regina said nothing , only nodding as she watched the tv screen.

Opening the text from Ruby ,Emma's eyes widened ."Emma , who the hell is Elsa ??? "

Emma's stomach dropped and she thought she might be sick.Quickly , she typed ... "Trouble , I'll tell you later! Stay away from her !!!!! "

" Emma , dear . Everything alright ? " Regina asked .

Calming herself best as she can , Emma looked at Regina saying " Yeah , just Ruby being Ruby . " Turning her phone off , Emma reached around Henry and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder , who placed her own hand over Emma's .

Emma closed her eyes , willing her nerves to not run rampant. Elsa , Elsa , Elsa ! Whatever that bitch wants , she Will Not mess this up. 

Henry slid down to the floor in front of the couch and Regina scooted next to Emma leaning into her side as Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette . Kissing the top of Regina's head , Emma felt a new and strange emotion stirring in her belly .Odd , it feels like ....... Home.


	18. Of New Opportunities and Old Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all . Thanks for those who are keeping up with this story ! It means a great deal to me !!  
> Just want everybody to know that Elsa will be okay in the end . I don't want to upset anyone , Hey , I like Elsa !!  
> I broke this chapter up into two parts and , honestly , rewriting most of the second part .  
> Remember , please leave comments , helpful criticism , anything .Love y'all !!! 
> 
> Stay Strong !

Emma slowed her pace from the previous run to a light jog as she turned the corner onto the Main Street sidewalk heading back to her shared apartment .The sky was getting brighter and she was feeling the familiar burn in her legs and sides that told her that she had been slacking off too much lately . Breathing in the cool , crisp early morning air , Emma felt not only her lungs swelling but her heart also. 

Thinking back , Emma grinned at how perfect the night , two weeks ago ,turned out after starting so , so , very bad ! Regina was beautiful , helpful , hopeful and understanding . Sexy as Hell , too ! She had opened up about having reservations about the Mayor -Sheriff thing but said that she would be willing to try and make it work . Seeing the struggle in her dark eyes , Emma held the brunettes hands , thanking her for taking a leap of faith , not only with her as a possible girlfriend but as a partner working to make Storybrooke a better place . 

Walking now , Emma looked in through the windows of the stores and businesses that lined Main Street . She smiled and waved as some early risers that were starting to prepare for the oncoming day.She had made a lot of new friends since patrolling the small town and she wanted to keep the communication up , especially if she was to be the new Sheriff. Shaking her head as she made the final turn back home , she thought about today was Election Day and her spirits were high ! 

Emma was looking at her watch as she opened her front door , she should still have time for a shower and a bite of breakfast before meeting with the town council for pre- election stuff. Wonder how Regina is doing this morning , she asked herself as she grabbed clean clothes and walked into the bathroom . 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina ran her hands down her black slacks , smoothing an imaginary wrinkle , as she headed down the stairs . 

" Henry , we need to hurry , dear. School will not wait and You know that I have a very busy day ahead . " Regina said as she spied Henry putting his shoes on and hoisting the heavily laden bookbag across his shoulders.

Smiling , Henry looked at his Mom , " I know !! Today's the day .....You ...Miss Regina Mills ...My Mom ....becomes the Mayor of Storybrooke !! " giving Regina a hug and a kiss .

Heat flooded Regina's cheeks as she hugged the adorable boy back , kissing him on the top of his head . " Well ....... , the election hasn't started yet and .....who knows ? "

Henry shook his head , walking to the door ." Sure it's gonna work out ! You're the new Mayor and Emma is the new Sheriff ! Duh !!" 

" Okay , my little political analyst , off to school . " Regina said with a happy laugh , locking the door behind her . 

Dropping Henry at school , Regina thought how her life had been turned upside down and now , she wouldn't have it any other way . It had been a fast two weeks leading up to today . Regina frowned thinking that she had barely seen Emma in the previous weeks . Boy , she sure did look good in those black uniform pants and blue " Storybrooke Security " tee shirt . Authority and power seemed to roll of Emma in waves . My god , how Regina wanted to ravish the sexy , blonde goddess . 

Pulling up to her election headquarters , Regina waved at Kat who was standing at the door.

" Good Morning , Madam Mayor ." Kat said , hugging her friend .

" That does have a nice sound to it and Good Morning to you , Kat " Regina answered with a wide grin. 

Setting at one of the tables , Kat gave Regina a sly look " Are you going to let the new Sheriff work , or are you going to work on the new Sheriff ? " 

" Kat ! " Regina said with a scowl .

" You want to hug her , you want to kiss her , you want to lov..........Hey ! " Kat said rubbing her arm.

" We need to get ready , my dear . I ..... Might .... tell you about the soon to be Sheriffs handcuffs , ....if you behave . " Regina said standing .

" Holy Shit ! I'm in love with her too , Hey ,does she have a sister ? Older , younger , maybe,hell a step mom ....anybody ?? !! " Kat said scrambling beside a laughing brunette .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby snatched her phone from the nightstand beside her bed , swiping the screen she smiled and opened the text from Elsa .

' Hey Beautiful , Just wanted to let you know that I'll be back in Storybrooke by noon ! Hope to see you ........at Granny's for lunch . Let me know !!' 

Ruby quickly responded ' Meet you there at 12:00 ;) ;) '

Laying back in the bed , Ruby thought back to the conversation her and Emma had about Elsa .......

................ TWO WEEKS AGO ....................

" What's up with Elsa and you ? " Ruby asked , looking at Emma as she walked into the kitchen .

Shaking her head and running a hand through her hair , Emma sighed and sat down at the table " Rubes , I hope to never see her again . " 

" Why , Ems ? ". Ruby said as she sat down also .

Taking a deep breath , Emma looked at Ruby saying " I met her at a bar while I was working a bail jumper . We exchanged numbers and , honestly , I forgot all about her . She called me a week later and we met and we just hit it off , you know ? "

Ruby nodded , handing Emma a beer , " You liked her ? "

" Yup " Emma said taking a long pull from her beer , " I'm usually more guarded , but she completely wowed me ! Said all the right things , did all the right things , man , I fell hard and fast . Next thing you know , we had moved in together ." 

"You , Miss I'm A Loner , Swan ? " Ruby said , laughing 

" Yeah , no shit ! " Emma said , raising her arms up over her head " Anyway , We started buying stuff , well ,... I started buying stuff . Some with cash and a lot on credit . Tvs , stereos , all kinds of stuff. Elsa and me were doing great or so I thought. So , one day I came home from a job and everything was gone , all gone. My first thought was that we had been robbed ! " 

Ruby was hanging on every word " Where you ? "

" Sort of " Emma said letting out a long breath " I found a note on our bed from Elsa saying that it was fun but she wasn't in love with me and she was entitled to all the stuff because of the shit she had to put up with .Oh , and she said , Don't look for me and she hated me "

Ruby's jaw dropped and she moved over to Emma and draped an arm over the blonde .  
" I'm so sorry Emma ." 

..................... PRESENT TIME ..................................

Ruby felt a little guilty . Elsa and her had been texting for the past two weeks that Elsa had been out of town . Elsa must be different now . Emma will see . 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Mary Margaret waited until the others had left before strolling to the lunch table where Henry was sitting . 

" Henry , would you mind if I sit with you for a little while ? " she asked.

Looking up , Henry said " You are welcome to , Miss Margaret .

" Thank you Henry ." Mary Margaret said sitting . " I just wanted to see how you were doing . " 

Henry furrowed his brows , turning to his teacher .

" I mean , with you and Regina . Are you adjusting to livi....." 

" Mom ! She is my Mom . And , We are just fine , thank you very much ." Henry said with maybe a little too much force and quickly added " Sorry , I didn't mean to be so rude ."

" Henry , I'm sorry too . I was just curious . I've seen you with Reg.. , your Mom and you both seem very happy and that makes me happy ! Matter of fact , didn't I see you at Leroy's this past Saturday .........Mmmnn .., working on a certain bright , yellow bug ? "She said smiling .

Henry beamed , " Yes ! It was sooo cool ! The past Two Saturdays , Emma and I have been putting her car back together . Just needs new brake lines and it will be done ! " 

" That's wonderful Henry ! " Mary Margaret said , with much enthusiasm . " Does Regina help too ? " 

" No , " Henry said " But , I think she likes spending time with Emma and me , so anyway , can you see my Mom getting grease on her hands ? "

Mary Margaret laughed " No Henry , but that is a sight that I would like to see ! Today is Election Day , and I believe your Mom will be the new Mayor ! How do you feel about that ?"

" I think Mom will make a great Mayor and Emma will be an awesome Sheriff ! " Henry said.

" That's right , Emma is running for office . " 

" Sure , they will be like ....... Batman and Robin !. " Henry said .

Standing , Mary Margaret laughed , " I wouldn't call either one of them that to their face ! Now , come along Henry , time for class. " 

Henry gathered his belongings and headed back to his classroom happy at the new direction that his life was going and thinking about how to approach his Mom about an allowance .Even Batman and Robin needed other people helping them , might as well get paid for it . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Emma hadn't seen Regina all day and here it was 5:00 and she was about to go to the election booths to speak to voters . She just wanted to answer any questions that anyone might bring up . 

Walking towards the town hall , Emma's phone rang and , seeing the number , Emma grinned widely " Well hello , Miss Mills ! "

" God , I am so glad to hear your voice !! " Regina said breathlessly .

Chuckling , Emma said " Yeah ? "

" Oh yeah , Miss Swan ! Now, when can I see your beautiful face , hmmm ? "

" I'm walking to town hall as we speak , so maybe I'll see you there . When is this thing over anyway ? " Emma asked 

" First , Yes , I am presently at town hall waiting on a certain mouthwatering blonde and secondly , if you are asking about the election , it ends at 9:00 tonight . If you are asking when 'Our Thing ' is over , then you are in for a verrrry long wait , my dear ! " Regina answered in an most Queen like manner .

" Man , I love it when you talk like that !! " Emma said with a smile . " I'll be there in a few , my Queen . " 

" Ever my White Knight ! " Regina said , ending the call . 

" Sooooo, I guess your better half is on the way . " Kat said , looking at Regina 

Regina nodded and smiled while Kat rolled her eyes , happy for her friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

" I don't think this is a good idea , Elsa . " Ruby said , leaning against the little sports car.

Elsa ran her hand down Ruby's arm " Ruby, I've told you the truth and I need to tell Emma so lets just go and......" 

" At least wait until tomorrow or later, Elsa . Don't make a scene during the election . " Ruby pleaded .

" Ok , Ok , fine . But I'm going with you when you vote , if that's ok with you , sweetie ." Elsa said trailing a finger along Ruby's cheek . 

Blushing , Ruby said " Yeah , I guess that would be ok . I know you've changed, but you hurt Emma bad and she might not take to you like I have ."

" Everything will work out just fine, you'll see ! " Elsa said , walking around to the drivers door ," Now , get in and go do your civic duty by voting ! " 

Looking at the gorgeous blonde , Ruby's heart raced and she said to herself " Lord help us all . " 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina and Emma had been smiling and shaking hands constantly for two hours working the voters and being met with happy townsfolk . They had started on opposite ends in front of the town hall but had moved slowly till they were standing almost back to back .Glancing over their shoulders , the pair winked at each other and then back to the voters . 

Emma was , surprisingly , enjoying herself . She had made quite a few friends in Storybrooke in the short time she had been here. One after another , people would come by and tell her how they appreciated her policing the town and that she could count on their vote for town Sheriff . 

" Hey , Suger-Britches ! " 

Emma knew who it was without turning her head . 

" Hey Rubes , come to vote for your favorite Sheriff ? " Emma said facing her roommate .

Smiling as she gave Emma a hug " Of course , Ems " 

Regina noticed the redhead and nodded at the rambunctious woman.

Releasing Ruby , Emma said " Well , thank you for coming and .........."

Emma's words stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the woman behind Ruby .She had hoped that she would Never see her in her lifetime again . Even with blonde hair , there was No mistaking who it was ................ Elsa ! 

" Uhhhh, yeah , Me and Elsa have been texting and , Emma , She has really changed and she....." Ruby was saying to a shell shocked Emma when Elsa pushed past her to wrap her arms around the distraught friend.

" Hello Emma , Good to see you again ." Elsa said , looking into Emma's eyes and grinning .

" Uhhhh , I..,I ,...." Emma shuddered out backing up and hitting Regina hard causing the brunette to stumble and turn around glaring at her unofficial girlfriend .

" Miss Swan !!" Regina said forcefully as she faced Emma , who was still trying to back away fro m .....Wait ! .....Who the Hell has their damn arms draped around Emma's neck.

" Miss Swan ! Please , Try to be professional , I know how hard that is for you but , Really , must you have your admirers crawl all over you in public ? " Regina said looking the unknown blonde in the eyes.

Emma turned to Regina with pleading eyes and a squeaking sound coming out of her mouth.

Dropping her arms , Elsa said " Sorry if I surprised you too much , Emma . I'll let you get back to campaigning . Talk to you later . " And , with that , Elsa turned , reaching for Ruby's hand , and walking into the building.

Regina took hold of Emma's arm gently , looking at Emma and asking softly " Who the Hell was that ? "

Emma blinked several times before swallowing heavily and saying one word ........

" Elsa "


	19. Of..... Oh , Well ...Chapter 19 ( Ha, Ha,Ha )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody !! Love Ya , Mean it !,  
> This is a short chapter , but I wanted to post Something and it has been a super Bitch of a week , so here it is ...  
> All misspellings and mistakes are mine .  
> Stay Strong !!!

Regina took hold of Emma's arm gently looking at Emma and asking softly " Who the Hell was that ? "

Emma blinked several times before swallowing heavily and saying one word ........

" Elsa " 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having supervised over people in almost every job and in every capacity , Regina could read people very well and , right now , Emma was quite close to a full blown panic attack.

Emma was completely blindsided ! She felt the air leave her lungs like she had been sucker punched by the worlds biggest bouncer . Looking around she tried her best to control her emotions , push back all the hurt and anger that had been boxed away for many years since Elsa had disappeared . 

Kat noticed that some sort of crises was happening so she went into damage control , public diversion mode by drawing attention to herself and away from Regina and Emma until , hopefully soon , things will go back to normal.

The more Emma tried the more she seemed to be losing control . Her hearing was fading and she felt like she was falling down into a swirling vortex that had suddenly opened and was sucking her very existence from this world.

Acutely aware of all the people surrounding them , Regina carefully cupped Emma's chin forcing her to look directly at her . Emma's eyes were both wild and lost and Regina's heart clenched to see the blonde in such an emotional state. Whoever that woman was with Ruby had hurt Emma very bad . Regina swore to check all of this out later , but now Emma needed to come back to the present .

" Emma ...... Emma , dear . I'm right here. You are alright ,Emma . Take a deep breath and try to calm yourself . I'm right here , Emma , I've got you . Let's just make it through this and then you can tell me all about this ...... Or not . It's up to you " Regina said cupping Emma's cheek .

Regina's voice pierced Emma's sub conscious bringing clarity and calming . Emma's whole world came into focus in an instant ! The rich , calm , voice of the most incredible woman Emma had ever known , was matched by the determined , strong , loving gaze that Regina was directing at her . Sound , sight , smell all returned at once , grounding Emma much like stepping off a roller coaster onto solid ground.

Emma's breathing had slowed and she had cleared her head when she grinned at Regina saying , " What did I ever do to deserve you ? "

Laughing , Regina winked " We' ll talk about That later , dear . Now , let's talk to our public , hmmm ? "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby was beyond mad at this point and , eyeing a bathroom inside the town hall , she became the one leading Elsa by the hand . Practically dragging the stumbling blonde through the door and locking it behind them .

" What the Fucking Hell was that Shit out there ? Tell me , what part of Don't make a scene do you Not Understand ?? My god , woman !! " Ruby screamed .

Stroking Ruby's forearm , Elsa quietly said " Ruby , I was only saying hello to Emma . I never intended to ....." 

" Bullshit , Elsa ! That's Bullshit and You Know It !! " Ruby snapped , grasping Elsa by the shoulders . " Emma is my friend and my roommate . Don't You Dare Fuck With Her or you can Get The Fuck Away from Me , Emma and this whole Fucking Town !! "

Ruby's eyes were burning a hole through Elsa and the blonde was trying to look anywhere but at the angry redhead and tears were starting to run down flushed cheeks .

" I'm sorry , Ruby if I ..... " 

Releasing Elsa's shoulders and turning , Ruby ran a hand through long red hair " You need to tell Emma that , But right now she needs space . " facing Elsa , Ruby continued " I'm going to cast my vote and then we are going to quietly leave here and I'm going home to make me the biggest , strongest , god dammed Margarita in history .If you want to join me ........ I'll think about it . "

Ruby didn't even glance at Elsa as she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out .

Elsa looked in the mirror , wiping the tears from her eyes noting that they were honest to god genuine tears . She shook her head as she thought about Emma . A part of her was glad that even after all these years , Emma's pain was still strong but , with a frown , Elsa realized she really didn't want that any more and she knew that she was going to have to have a very long talk with Emma and apologize for so , so many things. And Ruby , sweet , nice , beautiful Ruby ......

With renewed purpose , Elsa walked out of the bathroom to find Ruby and begin the healing process . Seeing the redhead talking with a brow haired boy , Elsa made her way through the crowd until she was standing beside the pair.

" So yeah , they wouldn't let me do anything else , so Im handing out the ' I Voted ' stickers . " Henry said giving Ruby the brightly colored sticker .

" Well , you're doing a great job , Henry ! " Ruby said grinning at the adorable boy.

Henry tilted his head looking past Ruby , " Uhh , This is Elsa , Henry and Elsa , this young man is Henry . " Ruby said draping and arm across the boys shoulders " one of the bestest guys you will ever meet and a super GTA player there .... " 

" Shhhhh ! Not so loud ! " Henry said looking around " Mom might hear you ! She has eyes Everywhere . "

Laughing , Ruby said " Ok , Ok your secret is safe with me . See you later , Henry ."

Elsa smiled and waved goodbye at the cute boy , following Ruby as she hurried out the front door and down the sidewalk .

" Hey " Elsa said stopping Ruby , who looked at her with a little disgust on her face . 

" I was wondering if there was a Margarita with my name on it at your place ? Elsa asked while looking into dark eyes.

Ruby let out a long breath and looked at Elsa who was acting totally submissive and maybe , just maybe Elsa was sorry .

" There is not nor will there ever be a margarita at my house for a mean , revenge driven Bitch ! " Ruby said eyeing the blonde .

Smiling and putting her arm through Ruby's , Elsa said " Well ,since I am none of those things , I think I would love a margarita , if you would be so kind . " 

Ginning back , Ruby said " I think that can be arranged . " 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Regina was speaking to another well wishing Storybrooke citizen when she noticed Ruby and the mysterious blonde scurry away from the town hall . Narrowing her eyes , Regina vowed to destroy Anyone that hurt Emma or Henry if it was the last thing she did ! 

Turning her attention back to the elderly woman , Regina thanked her for her vote of confidence and looked over at Emma , who was laughing and talking to a group of women and having a great time . 

" You know you can leave anytime you want to , Regina . I'll stay here until the results are in and call both you and Emma . " Kat said looking at the brunette.

" I am beginning to fade , my dear Kat . " Regina said leaning on her friend.

" Why don't you and Henry go home , eat supper and get ready to start being the new Mayor . " Kat said nudging Regina .

Smiling , Regina said , " That is a very good idea , Kat with one amendment. " looking over at the seemingly inexhaustible blonde " I think Emma Henry and Myself shall retire to my house and await news from the best campaign manager ever ! " giving Kat a hug and a kiss to her cheek . 

Pushing Regina towards Emma , Kat said " Yeah , yeah .... Go home , I will call you when I hear something . ....... Yes , the both of you ! "

Kat watched as Henry joined Regina and Emma and the little family started to walk to Regina's house . Regina had never been this happy in all the time that Kat had known her . Lord knows , It's about time the brunette had some form of a happy ending. After all the crap she had been through . Yeah , Regina had caused a bunch of shit herself , but now she has let go of revenge and power trips ....... , she hopes. Anyway , who the hell was that bitch that latched onto Emma ?? God help her if Regina gets ahold of her !! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

" I've told you that I'm Sorry , Ruby ! " Elsa said with big puppy dog eyes looking at a pissed redhead .

" I told you..... Not to start any Shit , ... Elsa ...., and , what do you do , Wrap your fucking arms around the woman's neck that you dumped ....Years Ago .... Uhhhnngg !" Ruby said falling down on the couch at the apartment , shaking her head .

Elsa stood in front of the now sitting redhead , not sure if she should leave , sit beside Ruby or sit waaay across from the agitated woman.

" Well ! Sit Someplace , Elsa ! You're damn determined to fucking step on every goddamned nerve I've got , ain't cha ? "

Elsa dropped down on the couch next to Ruby and started to say 'Sorry ' but decided that Ruby didn't want to hear that anymore.She was confused at herself and for once she was a little bit afraid of what that meant. She really didn't go to the town hall to drape her arms around Emma , but she just couldn't resist hurting the blonde one more time . God , what had she become? Clearly she needed to ask Emma for forgiveness or at least let her tell her she is truly sorry for all the terrible things that she did to her . ....... And Ruby ...... Ruby was a sweet , southern girl ,living in Maine ! Don't know why , but that just make her more lovable ! Wait ! What ! Lovable ??? OMG !!..... What the Hell is Wrong with Me !!....

" What the Hell is wrong with you , Elsa ?? What .... " a tired voice drifted out of Ruby as she leaned back , closing her eyes .

Elsa physically jerked as if Ruby had struck her . Elsa fell apart in an instant , tears rolling down her cheeks as loud anguished sobs tore from her throat . " I ......I ......I Don't Know ....I ....I ......" was all Elsa could get out between gasps.

Ruby's eyes snapped open to see Elsa shaking and crying like , hell , she had never seen Anybody cry that much , that intense ! 

" Hey , Hey , Just try to calm down , Elsa .We ..... " Ruby said, pulling Elsa into a tight hug wiping tears from the blondes chin .

Elsa buried her face in the crook of Ruby's neck and , if anything else , cried all the more fiercely . 

Shocked , Ruby tried to lighten the mood by chuckling out " Ahhh, you Do Know that my shirt is getting soaked , Elsa. Just sayin ' " 

Elsa smiled , sniffing before saying " Are you saying that I'm making you all wet ? " 

" What ?! No !! I was just ...... " Ruby stammered out .

" I know what you meant ,Ruby , and thank you . " Elsa said cupping Ruby's chin with her hand.

Looking into bloodshot , red eyes , Ruby said softly , " Elsa , I really like you and I'm willing to help you through any problems that you will let me try to help you with but , and this is a big one , .... but I don't play games , Elsa . A good person just doesn't fuck with other people , you know ? " Ruby waited for all that to sink in before continuing " You need to make things right with Emma . I love that girl to death and I'll fight Anyone that fucks with her.Shes like my sister now , and that just the way I am . And , If you want to , I would like to take you out on a proper date , but only if you truly are interested in me . Emma told me her side of the story and it doesn't paint a very good picture , if you know what I mean . So, I'm a little bit ..... concerned , if you will , about your motives , sorry , but it's the truth . "

Elsa had leaned back taking in everything that Ruby was saying and nodding her head .  
" Yes Ruby , I can see where you might be , how did you put it , oh....Concerned about my motives ." Looking at Ruby , Elsa said " And , I Do love both your honesty and your bluntness . Really ! I have done....... Shitty things to people , including Emma , but I am truly done with all of that now . " 

Elsa grasped Ruby's hands , saying " I really like you too and a date sounds wonderful , when the time is right . I will try my best to earn back Emma's trust , but honestly , that is highly doubtful . I can only hope that she will give me a chance to tell her I'm sorry and maybe we can go from there. ....... Thank You , Miss Ruby ! You have been like a bright beam of sunlight flooding my soul . "

" Flooding , huh ? Sooooo , now you're saying that I'm making You all wet ? " Ruby said , cocking her head to the side and grinning .

Elsa grinned back , " Ruby , out of Allll Thaaat , ...... That's what you choose to focus on . "

Ruby shrugged her shoulders , " Hey , I have a very needy ego !"

They both fell back giggling .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm gonna take a quick shower before eating , Mom ! " said Henry running up the stairs after busting through the front door of the Mills house. 

" Well ...... alrighty then . " Emma said grinning at Regina .

" Care to assist me in the kitchen , Miss Swan ? " Regina asked , passing by Emma and tugging her along behind.

Emma smiled " I'd be glad to do Anything you may want me to do in the kitchen , Miss Mills."

Regina laughed deep and rich and Emma thought that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard .Stunned into silence , Emma became acutely aware of her feelings towards this amazing woman currently dragging her into the kitchen . Emma stopped , pulling Regina's hand causing the brunette to turn around with a bewildered expression on her face.

" What , Emma ..." Regina asked

Raising a hand to Regina's cheek and moving closer , Emma leaned in and looking Regina in the eyes , said " I love you , Regina , with every fibre of my being . " and then kissed her softly with trembling lips .

Regina's heart threatened to burst out of her chest , while her lungs refused to work causing a lightheadedness that she had never experienced . The full meaning of Emma's words hit Regina with the force of a tidal wave ! She loves ...Me ! She Loves ..Me !  
Regina pulled Emma into a embrace that surprised the blonde, who broke the kiss and looked at Regina with questioning eyes.

Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's and said slowly " Emma Swan , I Love You with everything that I am , and you complete me in a way that I never knew I was missing . "

Emma was grinning and Regina was starting to tear up with happy tears when Henry came barreling down the stairs .

" Where's the food ? " Henry said with an almost comical pout on his face .

" Pizza in 20 minutes ? " Emma asked looking at Regina .

Regina looked between Emma and Henry and surrendered " Very well , But ..... There Must be Vegetables of some sort , I mean it ...."

Emma winked at Henry , " Ahhh sure , I'm calling now . "

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and motioned upstairs causing Emma to nod her head while talking into her cell phone.

Putting her phone back in her jean pocket , Emma looked at Henry " What ?"

" Vegetables , huh ? " Henry asked .

Emma leaned in and whispered " Yeah, a extra large all meats for us and a large Vegan for your Mom. Oh , and a side of carrots with ranch dip ! " 

Henry shook his head and patted Emma on the back , " You're lucky Mom loves you , You know ? " 

" Yeah ........ I know . " Emma said ,looking to the stairs . " I know "


	20. Of Winning and Grinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election results and Ruby plus Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People's !!
> 
> Ok , one more chapter before the show tonight . 
> 
> Ouat needs to take a cue from some of the fantastic writers on here , but I guess they do what they have to do.Such a pity though , you know ? 
> 
> Stay Strong !!

The pizza came and , of course, Regina insisted on eating at the dinner table with real plates and silverware , with Regina the only one using the silverware.

" What , Miss Swan , are you grinning about ? " Regina asked , a forkful of pizza raised midair .

" Nothing and everything , I guess ." Emma answered.

" Huh ? " Henry said , taking a huge bite.

Emma shrugged her shoulders , " It's just that sitting here , eating pizza with both of you is everything I've ever wished for . "

" And , nothing ? " Regina asked with a voice choked by the weight of Emma's words and looking into twin green orbs that were overflowing with love and adoration .

Emma grinned at Henry before turning to Regina and saying " There's Nothing quite like watching you eat pizza with a fork ! "

Henry giggled and Emma let out a guffaw , While Regina tried not to laugh , but , in the end , put down her fork and joined in on the laughter .

Regina's phone ringing interrupted the amusement , as everyone quieted when Regina answered.

" Hello Kat , I'm putting you on speaker phone , Okay ?" Regina spoke into her phone.

" That's fine , Regina. Is Emma near , by any chance ? " Kat asked , while laughing .

" Yes , Dear , and Henry also ." 

" Okay ! The votes are all counted and I'm happy to tell you Regina , that you are the new Mayor of Storybrooke !! " 

Henry and Emma cheered and Regina blushed .

" Thank you Kat . " Regina said trying to keep her voice under control. " Is there any more news ? "

" Yes , there is . Emma are you there ? "Kat asked , playfully .

" Hi , Kat . I'm here . " Emma said , with a hopeful twinge.

" We'll , I hope you really like Regina , because you will be working with her since you are the new Sheriff of Storybrooke . " Kat said , voice turning into a squeal .

Emma smiled and Henry jumped up and patted her on her shoulders while Regina slid her hand across the table to join it with Emma's , giving it a strong squeeze .

" Kat , you have made us both very happy . Thank you so much for all your hard work . " Regina said . 

" Glad to help out, Regina . Now , don't forget , the both of you need to be at the court house at ten o' clock tomorrow morning ! Ok , I'm going home .Love you both ! Goodnight Henry "

" Goodnight , Kat !" they all said as Regina ended the call.

" Wow , this is great ! The Mayor and The Sheriff ! I knew it the whole time !" Henry said , looking back and fort between the two women.

" Victory Ice cream ? " Regina asked heading towards the fridge.

" Hell Yeah ! " Henry said , quickly putting both hands over his mouth .

" Language , Henry ! " Regina and Emma said in unison .

" Sorry . " Henry said as they all started laughing again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby's breath was becoming more ragged and sweat was popping out from her forehead when she reached down and squeezed the blondes shoulder .

" Damn it , Elsa ! No more teasing ! " Ruby huffed out. 

Elsa grinned as she circled Ruby's clit with her tongue with fingers ghosting over a very wet opening.Without warning , Elsa slammed two fingers knuckle deep in the redhead , causing a scream of enormous volume . 

" Everything alright , my love ? " Elsa asked , as she was pumping her fingers in Ruby with a twist on every stroke . 

Ruby opened her eyes , trying to focus , but could only grunt as she pulled Elsa closer to her core .She let her head fall back on the headboard with a thud , as the blonde between her legs began moaning as she felt Ruby getting close to release.

" Give it to me , Ruby ! Come for me ! Now , Ruby , Nowwwwww !"

" Ohhh Gooddddd ! " Ruby yelled out , as she fell off the ledge , with lights flashing behind closed eyelids , shaking uncontrollably.

Elsa never stopped her assault on Ruby's clit nor the plunging of her fingers and , as a result , Ruby's second climax was already halfway there .

Not even over the first orgasm , Ruby sensed the second one building inside her .Looking down , she saw sweat covering Elsa's face and shoulders with a fierce , determined glint in the other woman's eyes . 

Running a hand over Elsa's cheek as she bucked against the demanding fingers , Ruby said " Hey , you can stop now , please ." 

" Munnnnhh " was all Elsa said as she grinned up at Ruby .

Feeling the waves start , Ruby called out " Elsa , Mmnnnnm , Elsaaaa ! " 

Slowing her fingers and giving a pleased sigh , Elsa said " That's what I was waiting for ! "

Ruby rode out the last of the incredible orgasm and slid down into the bed , pulling Elsa close and kissing her with as much strength as she could . Elsa laid her head on Ruby's chest , drawing patterns on the redheads tummy . 

Ruby started to rise up but Elsa kept her down , looking up with a questioning gaze .

" It's your turn now . " Ruby said in a whisper . 

" Another time , Ruby . I enjoyed myself almost as much hearing you call out my name . " Elsa said yawning .

Ruby kissed her on the top of her head saying , " There's always in the morning , I guess ."

" Yes . Yes there is ." Elsa said , " Now sleep , okay ? "

" Okay " Ruby said , throwing an arm across her forehead . She was still smiling as she drifted off to sleep and didn't see the tear that fell from Elsa's eye as the blond held onto Ruby tightly , unsure of this new emotion , but it might be , just maybe , it might be love and that was completely new territory for her . 

As Elsa drifted into sleep , her last thought was " What have I gotten myself into ? " And she smiled a little hopeful smile .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was finally in bed after hugging Regina and Emma for the seemingly hundredth time and both women were now sitting on a lush , rich , black leather couch in Regina's study with a tumbler of stout cider in hand .

" We did it ." Emma said as she took a large gulp of cider.

" Yes , we did . " Regina said , tracing around the top of her glass then looking into green eyes " This is a very special night and I don't want to bring up bad memories but "trying to gauge the blondes reaction " are you alright ? With , whoever that was at , you know ."Regina finished weakly , taking a long pull from her glass as well.

Emma chuckled , placing her glass on the table in front of the couch , she had been expecting questions about the ordeal , just wondering when the brunette would broach the subject.

Emma pulled Regina into her side , with Regina swinging her feet onto the far cushion and letting her head fall on Emma's shoulder .

" You don't have to talk ..." Regina offered.

Brushing a hand through Regina's dark locks , Emma said , " It's fine , but I'm going to tell you the whole story so try not to get mad or jealous ."

Regina swatted Emma's leg " Just get on with it , Dear ." 

" Ooookay . " Emma said and continued to tell the same story that she had told Ruby, watching Regina's face as she reacted to different parts with a wide array of emotions showing on her beautiful face .

Regina sat listening to Emma speak with clarity and surprisingly little emotion in her voice. She hadn't hardly breathed , afraid she might miss something the wonderful woman said.She knew Emma was nearing the end of her story and sat up . Placing her tumbler next to Emma's on the table , Regina took Emma's hands and gave her a reassuring squeeze .

" And , the rest you know . Elsa showed up at the town hall , put me into a panic attack and you saved me. Your voice pulled me back and grounded me , Regina , and I thank you for that " Emma said , pulling Regina's hand to her lips and kissing her fingers.

Regina blushed," I , I care for you , deeply , and would do whatever it takes to ensure both you and Henry's safety and well being . You can count on that , Emma ."

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma causing the blonde to sigh and relax .

" And " Regina said with an evil grin , " If that means putting that , that , Elsa through Hell , then as the new Mayor , I feel it's my required and expected duty !" 

Emma laughed a deep laugh " Now , hold on Madame Mayor , don't be too hasty ! "

Regina laughed , shaking her head , and tilted her head " What is She doing in Storybrooke anyway ?"

Leaning back into the couch , Emma said " Well , Ruby said that Elsa worked for Mr. Gold as some kind of realtor and who knows what else .Said she travels around a lot ."

Regina wrinkled her nose " Yes , I thought Gold would be involved some how .We better keep a watch on them both , for safety reasons , of course . "

Emma grinned " Of course . Now , how about we go upstairs and end this evening on a good note , a very good note ." 

Standing and pulling Emma with her , Regina flicked off the study lights saying " Yes , I think I have a Sheriff that needs to learn how to work Under the new Mayor ."

" Under ? How about we switch every once in awhile ?" Emma asked as they climbed the stairs . 

Opening the bedroom door ,Regina pulled Emma into a passionate kiss " We'll see , we'll see." , shutting the door and pushing Emma on the bed .


	21. Of Growing Stronger and For Lasting Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Hope all is well with you!!
> 
> This is a short chapter(I know, I know), but I wanted to post before going across the big pond to England and Ireland! Seems like a long way from NC, wish me luck!
> 
> I will try to write while there, but can't promise anything, Internet connection permitting.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and know that I will be back to continue both stories!
> 
> Love y'all, bunches!!  
> Stay Strong!!

Standing and pulling Emma with her , Regina flicked off the study lights saying " Yes , I think I have a Sheriff that needs to learn how to work Under the new Mayor ."

" Under ? How about she switch every once in awhile ?" Emma asked as they climbed the stairs . 

Opening the bedroom door ,Regina pulled Emma into a passionate kiss " We'll see , we'll see." , shutting the door and pushing Emma on the bed .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma propped up on her elbows and was greeted by the sight of Regina with one intent, one purpose on her very sexy face. And that intent was to fuck Emma Swan in such a way that she would forever remember this night! Emma stared in wonder as the brunette placed her hands on her hips and slowly leaned over her.

"Sheriff, As Mayor of Storybrooke, I order you to remove your slacks and prepare to be eaten, ridden, bit and fucked! The likes of which you have never seen!" Regina said while running her tongue over her bottom lip.

Emma whispered "Anything for you, my Mayor, my Love, my Wif....... "

Emma watched in horror as Regina's eyes widened at the unfinished sentence left hanging in the moonlit bedroom. 

'Shit, shit, shit, I have screwed up everything now!' Emma thought, 'How could I be so stupid?' 

Regina straightened up, backing away from the bed, with a confused expression. 

"I.... I, don't....... I.... " Regina stuttered out.

Quickly, Emma bounded from the bed, grabbing Regina by her forearms "Regina, I'm so sorry! I'm not sure why I would say something like that because..... "

Regina snatched away from Emma, walking a few steps to give her some distance from the blonde.Then, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face Emma said "What do you mean, Miss Swan? You don't know why you would call me your wife because I am someone you would never imagine being married to? Is that it, Miss Swan! Is it!!"

Regina had closed in on Emma and was now almost nose to nose with a very shaken blonde.

"I, I, No! No, Regina.... " 

"No, Regina What!" Regina said, dripping venom.

Taking a large steadying breath, Emma looked Regina in the eyes and said " No, Regina, I. Do. Not. Think you are..... Unmarriable, if that is even a word. It's just that you and Henry are my everything, my family, and shit, it just slipped out. "

Regina's smile threatened to reach her ears as Emma blinked her eyes while a smile spread over her face.

Cupping Emma's cheek, Regina leaned in the scant few millimeters to place a loving, tender kiss on very heated pink lips.

Breaking the kiss, Regina took Emma's hand and pulled her onto the edge of the bed beside her. 

"Emma, you are my everything as well. " Regina said brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Emma's ear, "And, I too think of the three of us as family. "

Emma blushed "I was hoping you felt the same way. " Emma looked at their intertwined fingers and then up to dark chocolate eyes "Sooooo, is marriage even an option down the road?"

Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder "Being your wife is something to work towards, I would think. But, for now, let's ease into our roles as Mayor and Sheriff, okay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. "

Emma felt tears trickle down her cheeks, as Regina looked up and kissed her softly.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Emma said "Weren't we gonna have some wild, monkey sex or something, Madam Mayor?"

Standing, Regina replied " To tell you the truth, I think that we should ready ourselves for bed and....... take things nice and slow. "

"Are you sure I haven't scared you off?" Emma asked, voice breaking.

"No, not at all, Emma. I wanted tonight to be special, something we would both remember, and you have made me very happy already. " 

Emma grinned "Okay,then can I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Why, Miss Swan, I do believe You will be sleeping in my bed. Isn't that more than enough?" Regina said seductively. 

"Yes Ma'am!" Emma said, rushing Regina causing the brunette to let out a squeal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Emma made it back to her shared apartment at five o'clock in the morning. Trudging up the stairs and heading to her room, Emma was startled by voices coming from Ruby's bedroom .

"Shhhh! Not so loud, Elsa! Emma might hear. "

Emma pushed through her bedroom door, closing it and kicking off her boots before falling on her bed. Throwing an arm across her eyes, Emma thought 'Just what I need to hear. '

Thankfully, sleep came quickly and soon Emma was dreaming of her favorite brunette......

"Emma, dear, a word with you please. " Regina's voice so startled Emma that she hit her head on the hood of the.... what, where am I, and Damn this is an expensive car..... that I am working on.

Looking past the vintage Rolls Royce to the stunning beauty that was Regina Mills, Emma noticed a few things. First, Regina was dressed much like someone of immense wealth from the 1940s would be and, secondly, this must be a dream. Glancing down at her clothing, Emma sighed as she took in her clean and ironed coveralls. Mumbling to herself, Emma said "Even in My dream, it looks like I still work for Regina. "

Wiping her hands on a very clean rag, Emma walked over to the brunette. "Regina, what can I do for you?"

Regina licked her lips, eyeing the blonde "A bit informal, are we, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned, thinking, 'Hey, this is my dream, lady. '

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you, Miss Mills?" Emma said in a husky tone.

Visibly unsettled by Emma's voice, Regina's eyes darkened and a low groan escaped her parted lips. Reeling in her emotions, Regina cleared her throat saying "Yes, much better, Miss Swan. The reason I am here, is that I would like for you to accompany me at a rather boring party that I am forced to orchestrate for my loathsome cousin, Miss Mary Margaret. " Regina said, finishing with a huff and a sneer.

Emma looked down at her coveralls and Regina continued, noticing Emma's train of thought.

"Emma, dear, not to worry. I have plenty of clothes for you to choose from and since it is me doing the asking, the least I can do is furnish you with clothes and, " leaning in towards Emma and whispering in her ear, "perhaps a nice bath, with a friend, if you would like?"

Emma shivered, swallowing before looking into Regina's eyes and breathing out "Oh, yes, very mush so. "

Regina smiled as her eyes sparkled "Excellent! Then follow me, Miss Swan, your work here is done for the day but your night is just beginning. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma leaned back against Regina, a low moan sounding in her throat as she felt twin peaks press into her back as two strong arms snaked across her torso, sliding soapy hands up to massage her own pert, sensitive breasts.

"Mmmnn, I've missed you, Emma. " Regina said, lovingly, as she nuzzled into Emma's neck.

Emma reached behind to run her fingers down the jawline of her beautiful lover. "I've missed you also, my love."

Turning, Emma caught Regina in a passionate kiss. Tongues and teeth, giving and taking. Emma laughed softly, intertwining their fingers, "Do we always have to battle in all things?"

Regina squeezed Emma's fingers tightly, "I only want to please you, and you happen to like me being in charge. A win/win, as such. "

Emma ground her bottom into Regina's groin causing the brunette to grasp the blondes hips, pulling her in closer.

"Emma.... " Regina said, warningly, "We need to take leave of the tub, now, and retire to my bed. "

Emma looked at Regina innocently, saying, "But, Regina, we don't have time. We have a party to attend, or have you forgotten?"

Rising and offering Emma a hand, Regina smirked, "I have forgotten nothing, my dear princess. Did I not mention that the party was..... tomorrow night?"

Emma's mouth hung open, "So, we have....... "

Regina cupped Emma's chin and placed a light kiss, "All night long!" and started walking towards the bed with some added sway to her hips.

Emma shook her whole body before bounding behind Regina, grabbing that most prized ass, earning a gasp from the brunette and a snort from Emma.

"Wake up! Wake up, Emma!" Ruby yelled at the unconscious blonde. Shaking her harder, "Emma Swan! You are going to be late for your own swearing in as Sheriff, you no good, skanky,...... "

Emma snapped up, looking at Ruby with wild eyes "Am I too late? Am I too late?"

Ruby let out a loud chuckle, patting her friend on the back, "No, you're not late, but you will be unless you hurry into the shower, like right now!"

Jumping off the bed, Emma rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom, "Thanks Rubes, and, by the way...... I am not a skank!"

Ruby smiled and shrugged her shoulders, saying "I knew that would get your attention!"


	22. Of New Jobs and New Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thanks so much for all the support, you mean more to me than you will ever know!
> 
> Continuing the story, enter..... Mr. Gold!!
> 
> Never fear, things will work out!!
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

Emma smiled as she rounded the last turn in her quest to the town hall. Five minutes to spare! Of course she had planned to wear dress slacks and a nice blouse, but it seemed like all her clothes had disappeared, leaving only a admittedly great pair of skinny jeans and a white turtleneck. She even got a semi good run in as a bonus!

Emma slowed from a jog to a walk as she drew closer to the people gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Nodding and smiling, she made her way up towards Regina, who was standing to the left of the podium.

She thought back to the texts between them this morning,

Regina: Where are you? Are you awake yet? Don't be late, Miss Swan!!!

Emma: Running.

Regina: Running? Running behind?

Emma: No. Running. There. Now!

Regina: idiot!!

Regina turned from Kat to see Emma bounding up the stairs and was stunned by the beautiful blonde woman with the skin tight jeans and flowing golden mane and, of course, that red leather jacket.

"You can breathe now. " Kat said with a snicker.

"What? Oh, hush!" Regina said swatting Kats arm.

Emma stood next to Regina, drinking in the gray pinstriped power suit that the mouth watering brunette was wearing. The two women had matching grins and Emma was about to speak when Henry latched onto her. 

"Hey, kid!" Emma said, dropping an arm around his shoulder.

Henry grinned, looking up and holding out a hand to Regina, who took it and squeezed back.

"Henry, please try not to hurt Miss Swan before the ceremony. " Regina said, chuckling.

"I guess it will have to wait until it's over then. "Henry responded.

Emma ruffled his hair "Yeah, we'll see about that!"

Archie Hopper announced that the swearing in ceremony was about to begin and directed the two women to the chairs to the right of the podium.

Sitting beside Emma, it took all of Regina's will power to not reach over and lace their fingers together. They had talked about keeping their relationship out of the public eye until they both had settled into their respective positions, but being this close and not touching was torture. Looking at the blonde, it would seem that she was just as frustrated.

Emma could smell Regina's perfume and it was making her crazy. 'Keep it together, Swan' became her mantra. Looking out over the crowd, she saw Henry, who immediately gave the thumbs up sign, and lots of familiar faces. Emma spied Ruby and Elsa standing near the back. Elsa looked completely lovestruck with the brunette beside her. Well, maybe she has moved on.

The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch, with pictures being taken with the new Mayor and the new Sheriff both separately and together.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you in this upcoming year!" Regina said, shaking Emma's hand and smiling for the camera.

Emma grinned "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree, Miss Mills. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unnoticed by everyone, a black Cadillac, with severely tinted windows, was parked across the street. It's owner sneered at the happy woman who would be the new Mayor. 

"All things in due time, dearie, all things in due time. " he said, pulling away slowly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma's first day being Sheriff of Storybrooke had been uneventful so far and, surprisingly, she still had a big smile plastered on her face. 

Parking the police cruiser in front of the police station, Emma climbed out and shut the car door, trailing her fingers down the front fender. Yes, she was happy with the performance of the car on the roads outside of town, but she still preferred her beloved bug.

Looking at her watch, Emma saw that it was near lunchtime and was about to call Regina and see if she wanted to meet somewhere, when she was pulled from her thoughts by none other than ....... 

"Elsa?" Emma half questioned.

"Uh, yeah, hey Emma. Can we...... Talk, please?" Elsa asked awkwardly.

Emma looked at the obviously uncomfortable blonde and motioned towards the station door.

"Sure, let's go inside. " Emma said, opening the door and following in after Elsa had entered.

"Let's go in my office where we won't be interrupted. " 'and I can put a desk and some distance between us' Emma thought as she shut her door and walked by Elsa and sat behind her desk, letting out a long, breath. 

"So...... I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to.... " Elsa started, looking anywhere but at Emma, and after a pause, "but, there are things you need to know about. "

"You can stop right there, Elsa. If this is where you say your sorry and expect me to.... "  
Emma tried to keep her voice and anger at bay.

Elsa threw her arms out "No,No! This is Not about that!" 

Emma relaxed back into her chair "Very well, continue then. "

Swallowing, Elsa said "I am ashamed and truly sorry, Emma. "

"Elsa..... "Emma said, shaking her head, not being able to stop from smiling at the smirking blonde sitting across the desk from her.

"Yeah well, seriously, you know that I work for Mr. Gold, right?"

Emma nodded.

"One of the things he wanted me to do was get close to Regina and gain her trust and... "

That got Emma's attention. Scooting up and leaning on the desk, Emma said "What about Regina and are you playing Ruby like you played me cause if you are, so help me you'll ..... "

Elsa jumped up "What? No, no, no!! Please let me finish, Emma. I promise I will tell you everything. "

"And you're doing this...... why?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

Elsa sat back down and gathered her thoughts before saying quietly....

"Because I owe you Emma, a debt I can never repay and ...... I.... I care about Ruby the way you care about Regina and .... I wouldn't want anything to happen to either one of them. " Elsa said directing pleading eyes at Emma.

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek, then said "Okay fine. Now, tell me everything. "

Elsa nodded and began talking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been bombarded with calls and requests for meetings the minute she stepped in her office at the town hall. Rubbing her forehead, then pushing the pile of paperwork and post it notes back and standing up from her desk, she thought about Emma. Needing a break and wondering how the blonde was doing, she started to call Emma but decided to surprise her by showing up at the station. If she wasn't there she would call her then. Ether way, she could stretch her legs.

Telling her secretary she was gone to lunch, Regina hummed as she walked down the town hall steps heading towards the police station, never seeing the two men sneak up behind her, grabbing the startled brunette and heaving her into a waiting van before speeding off.


	23. Of Secrets and Saviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!  
> So sorry for the late update.  
> What can I say, life happens and you do your best to keep your head above water. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. One more, possibly two and we're done.  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. They mean the world to me.
> 
> Stay Strong!! Swanqueen!!!

Emma leaned back in her chair, chewing on the eraser end of a pencil, slowly shaking her head side to side as Elsa nervously knitted her fingers together, waiting on Emma to digest everything she had been talking about for the past half hour.

"So you think we still have some time before Gold makes his move?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not much. " Elsa answered, quietly.

Emma nodded and rose from her chair, and walking around her desk to lean against it, looked Elsa in the eyes, saying "Thank you for telling me all this, it means a lot to me and I'm sure it couldn't have been easy. Now, since you said you would help me, this is what we're going to do......... "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was aware of the strong smell of....... gasoline?, no, no.... diesel fuel! Yes, diesel fuel, but why would there be such a thing in the, the.... Oh, my God! I'm not at city hall! I was walking down the steps, when........

"I believe the new Mayor is waking up!" said a somewhat familiar voice.

Regina slowly forced her eyes open, blinking furiously, and turned her head in the direction of the speaker. Feeling the ropes she was bound to the chair by dig into her arms, her eyesight cleared enough to confirm who her captor was, and with as much disgust as she could manage, Regina let the name fall out of her mouth like the sickening bile he was...... 

"Gold. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat came barreling through the Police Station doors, 

"Emma! Emma! , Oww shit! There you are! Emma.... Regina has be kidnapped. I saw, I saw..... "

Kat was out of breath as Emma drew close and said "Okay, okay! Take a long breath and start at the beginning. "

Elsa had moved to stand beside Emma causing Kat to look between the two blondes.

"Yeah, Elsa was just informing me of Golds plan. Seems like the timeline has been moved forward. Now, what did you see?" Emma spoke, trying to calm Katharine down and ease her mind of Elsa's presence.

Kat nodded and began to tell her what she had seen and gave a description of the van including the direction it sped off in.

Emma and Elsa glanced at each other occasionally and, when Kat was through, Emma said "Well, thank you Katharine, you've been a huge help! Everything will be alright, you'll see. I do need to ask you for a favor, though. "

"Anything!" Kat said quickly.

Emma smiled, squeezing the woman's shoulder "Thank you. If you could pick up Henry from school and let him hang out with you for a while, that would be great. Tell him that Regina and I have something important to do. "

"I'd be glad to, Emma. " Kat said, tears slowly falling down her cheeks "Bring her home, Emma. Bring her home. "

Emma gave her a hug "Count on it. " then turned towards Elsa. "Let's go take care of business!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold walked over to a chair to Regina's left and sat down with a groan and a hiss.

Regina chuckled " How old Are you, Gold?"

Glaring, Gold replied "Older than you, dearie. And, I shall still be breathing tomorrow whereas you, well, you just might not. "

Regina rolled her eyes as she scanned the old building "Where are your two goons that accosted me? Are they outsid... "

"They are Dead, Regina. They served their purpose and now I am rid of the lumbering imbeciles. " Mr. Gold said happily.

"Oh, I see. " Regina said, then quickly asked "Why? Why am I here? What have I ever done to you?"

Gold grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Regina, we did have a mutually beneficial relationship over the years, but the way you treated your sister, always...... agitated me to no end. "

Regina looked at him in astonishment "What has Zelena to do with Any of this???"

Gold let out a deep breath, and without looking at Regina said "Everything, you see she was my daughter. "

Regina felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Breathing in wheezes, she gasped "No! My sister may have been many things, but she was Not your daughter!"

Gold looked at the distraught woman and laughed. "Oh, I assure you, she was, Regina. "

Regina shook her head trying to digest the information the vile man had given her. She wanted to deny the words, but somehow it all fit. The heated arguments between her father and Cora, the times she had seen Gold slipping away from her parents house at odd hours, and, now that Gold had told her, she could see his characteristics in Zelena. A wave of revulsion wracked her body.

Closing her eyes, Regina tried to deduce her whereabouts. She was obviously on the outskirts of town in and old warehouse, and there did not seem to be much if any traffic beyond the building walls. She sighed when she thought of how happy she was just a short time ago. Her life seemed complete with Henry and Emma. Becoming the Mayor of Storybrooke was just an added bonus. Well, she would find a way out of her current situation. Simple as that! 

"If only you and Zelena could have gotten along, hmmm. " Gold pondered

Regina snorted "Yes, well the fact that she was bat shit crazy, didn't help matters!"

Even Gold chuckled "Took after your mother in that way, I'm afraid . "

"Whatever you say. But, I've been wondering about...... "

Gold put his hand across Regina's mouth, silencing her. 

"Shhhhh! Not one word, Regina!" Gold said, glaring at the brunette.

Regina, couldn't comprehend what had caused the sudden change, but then,slowly, her ears picked up on a peculiar noise. She would recognize it anywhere and her heart filled with hope. That sound was made by one thing and one thing only, and that was a certain Miss Emma Swans bright yellow bug!! 

Gold jumped from his chair and hide behind a crate near the door leading into the large room they where in, just as the loud engine was cut off. Regina prayed that Emma was cautious enough to not get herself killed, when suddenly, blonde hair was spotted walking through the door. 

"Emma!" Regina screamed, not caring what her own fate was.

The blonde jumped back as Gold advanced with his pistol pointed at Emma.

Gold let out a bark of laughter and lowered the gun to his side. The pair then turned and made their way towards Regina, who was staring in disbelief. 

As the blonde came closer, the dim light inside the building cast her face into view and Regina's heart sank.

"Elsa. " Regina spat out.

"Well, Hello to you too, Miss Mayor!" Elsa sing songed.

"I believe Regina thought that the new Sheriff had come to save the day. " Gold said with a small chuckle.

Elsa laughed "Sorry, but no. Mater of fact, oddly enough, I left her tied up also. Of course, she wanted me to, you know. " wagging her eyebrows at Regina.

"Oh, this is rich! I knew you where worth every bit of the money I paid you! " Gold said.

Regina was so full of rage, she almost missed the other blonde as she snuck behind Gold and quickly pulled both of his arms back and handcuffed him, kicking the dropped pistol away in the process.

It happened so fast that Regina had barely time to let out little more than a high pitched squeak! 

"Emma!" Regina cried out, tears flowing unashamedly.

Emma handed both Gold and the pistol to Elsa and made her way to Regina.

Kneeling down to cut the ropes, Emma leaned over to place a comforting kiss on Regina's cheek. As the ropes fell to the dirty floor, Regina stood and pulled Emma into her in a fierce hug. 

"Sorry it took so long to find you, Regina. Gold is one sneaky bastard. " Emma said as she patted the brunettes back.

Regina shook her head as she gazed into Emma's eyes "No apology needed, Miss Swan. You are still my Hero. " smiling before kissing the blonde passionately.

Gold tried to make a run for it and Elsa cracked him in the head with the pistol, causing him to drop to the floor unconscious.

Elsa looked at the startled women saying "Hey! Miss Hero over there had some help, you know!"

Regina laughed "Noted Elsa, and thank you also. "

"Yeah, well, alright then. " Elsa said, sitting on one of the chairs. "Let's wrap this up, girls! I've got a brunette of my own to see before this night is over!"

Emma and Regina laughed as they turned to leave. 

"What about sleeping beauty here, Emma?" Elsa asked.

Emma threw another set of handcuffs to the blonde and said "Cuff him to that rail over there and I'll pick him up in the morning. He can stay here tonight. Hurry up, and meet us at the bug. "

"Damn, that's cold! Be there in a sec!" Elsa said with a chuckle.

"My Queen, your chariot awaits!" Emma said, opening the bugs door.

"My White Knight, how will I ever repay you?" Regina said as she was sitting in the racing seats of the bug.

Emma leaned in capturing plump lips with hers "I'm sure we can work something out. "

Elsa rushed bye and jumped in the backseat "Waiting on you, White Knight!"

Emma slammed her door shut, starting the engine, saying "If you're waiting on me, you're backing up, bitch!"

They all laughed as they headed back home.


	24. Of Happy, Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!!! 
> 
> Last chapter, hope it has been a good read and thank you all for the comments and kudos!! Love you all!!!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

One Year Later  
\----------------------------------

The first light of the day filtered through the bedroom window and softly illuminated the cheek of the still sleeping woman snuggled against her side. Emma's breath caught as she beheld the utter beauty that was Regina Mills and ran her fingers through the woman's dark locks as she thought about the amazing twists and turns her life had taken.

Thinking of all the bad, wrongful, hurtful things that seemed to dominate her early life, Emma knows she wouldn't change a single one of them, if that was what it took to get her here, in the arms of her love and her wonderful son. Emma smiled as she thought of the strong boy who had gone through so much in his young life. Yes, Henry was quickly becoming like a son to her also. 

Biting her lower lip, Emma traced Regina's jawline with her finger, relishing the softness and the low sigh that the woman released. Emma's heart swelled, threatening to burst out of her chest, as her eyes watered up realizing that Regina was 'The One'. 

Emma grinned widely, as she shook her head. Emma Swan has found a woman to spend the rest of her life with! 

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Regina asked, breaking Emma's thoughts.

"Oh, awhile I guess. But, this morning, everything seems much, much clearer. " Emma said while pulling Regina closer.

Regina tilted her head and captured soft pink lips in a possessive way. 

" Okay then! I..... can clearly see, me and you having amazing sex, in about.... 3..... 2....... Now!!!" Regina said as she flipped a startled Emma on her back and straddled her.

Emma yelped as she placed her hands on Regina's hips.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Yeah!" Regina smirked.

"Well, My Queen, slide up here and....... Queen Me!" Emma said to a wide eyed brunette. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

Emma walked into the Police Station, head pounding from a domestic dispute she had been at for, omg, had it been three hours? Some of the good citizens of Storybrooke are pretty fucked up! I mean, if you don't love someone any more, move the hell on and .........

Emma's thoughts were scattered as she entered the main office and her eyes fell on her beautiful girlfriend, who happened to be the Mayor, sitting on one of the desks, legs crossed in a way that caused Emma's breath to hitch. Regina was wearing a long grey coat, parted to reveal a black form fitting dress that was hiked halfway up her glorious hose encased legs all capped with her famous (infamous?) black stilettos! 'I'm the luckiest woman alive!' Emma thought.

Regina leaned forward watching Emma's eyes light up upon seeing her here. Smiling, Regina took in the sight of her girlfriend, who was wearing one of her shirts, damn she looks good in fine clothes!!! 

Emma slowly sauntered over to Regina, breathing in her perfume and feeling lightheaded as she leaned down lifting the dark haired woman's chin and placing a tender kiss that made her toes curl!

Breaking the kiss, Emma straightened and lowered her hands to rest on top of Regina's thighs, gently squeezing them causing a low moan from both women.

"Good afternoon, Madam Mayor. Have I missed a meeting? Not turned paperwork in on time? Or, maybe you are here to brighten up an otherwise dismal day!" Emma asked while running her hands under Regina's legs behind her knees.

Regina opened her legs and placed those killer heels behind Emma's legs, drawing the blonde into a intimate embrace. Regina looked up at Emma through dark eyelashes ....

"Mmmmmnn! I just wanted to see you, Em-ma. " Regina purred. 

Emma smiled and pushed a strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear.

"Regina, I have been more happy this past year spent with you and Henry than any other time in my life. I owe you my life, my soul, and the very breath in my body. "

Regina dropped her legs from Emma's hips, sobered immediately by Emma's words. She was stunned by the seriousness from the usually happy go lucky woman. 

Emma clutched Regina's hands and Regina started to become worried.

"Emma? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Regina asked with a shaky voice.

Emma shook her head "No, my love. But I do need to ask you something though. "

"What is it dear?" Regina asked swallowing and hoping with all her heart.

Emma reached into her back pocket and then pulled Regina up from the desk. Regina looked at the blonde and then gasped as Emma dropped down on one knee and reached for her hand.

"Regina, I love you more than life itself and I would like to be a part of your and Henry's life forever. Would you do me the honor and marry me?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, yes! A hundred times yes!" Regina exclaimed as Emma slid the ring on her finger and stood up.

They were still hugging and kissing and kissing and hugging when Kat and Henry came in, startling the happy couple.

"I guess she said Yes?" Kat asked nodding her head.

Emma grinned, "Yes she did! Now the both of you come here and give us both a hug!"

After a while, they all broke apart and talk about the up coming wedding turned to wedding dresses.

"Well, I don't guess you'll be wearing white, Regina. " Kat said chuckling.

"Oh, shush, you. I will wear whatever I want!" Regina said.

"Yeah, I might just wear my old coveralls!" Emma said jokingly.

Complete silence.........

Emma swallowed and looked at Henry asking for help.

"Yeah Mom, Emma and me both could wear coveralls. " Henry said

Laughing, Regina threw up her hands in surrender "Is it too late to reconsider, Miss Swan?"

"Way too late, Miss Mills, way too late!" Emma said kissing Regina on the cheek.

Regina thanked her lucky stars for that fateful day she first saw the amazing blonde in those coveralls. 

"Well then, lets get married!!" Regina said with a wide smile.


End file.
